


Conquerors' Daughter

by Olivia_DE



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Abandoned children, Aegon's kids hate him, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Consensual Underage Sex, Conspiracy, Dragons, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of attempted rape, Multi, Not all of them, Out of Character, Relationship Problem Resolving, Targaryen Incest, Visenya had a daughter, Visenya run away, her name is Daenys, just Maegor and his daughter, slander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: It was nothing but a misunderstanding, nothing but a bad rumor. And he believed it, paid for it, and now he has to make it right before they die. He was never fully prepared to be a father, never was the brother and husband his older sister deserved, but he must try and prove their enemies wrong. His family depends on him, his little hatchlings depend on him.Aegon and Visenya argue, a lot, but their most recent one tore their family apart. Visenya, angry that her brother believed rumors instead of her, angry that he publicly dislikes the son she gave him, takes Maegor and leaves Dragonstone for good. Unknowingly to her that she carries his only daughter inside her womb.She just wants to forget, wants to start a new life with her son and Vhagar, but few can escape from their destiny.This is a work of fiction, this doesn't follow the canon history and events that took place. Many characters are OCC (out of character).
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aegon I Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen, Aenys Targaryen/Maegor Targaryen, Aenys Targaryen/Maegor Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Aenys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Maegor Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Orys Baratheon/Argella Durrandon(mention), Rhaenys Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen (Sisters of Aegon I)
Comments: 117
Kudos: 150





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! :)
> 
> Sorry for disappearing for so long, I'm working hard on my other works too, and on those that are already posted.  
> I have made a bet with myself, and then my friend overheard it. Basically, I have to update three works (one-shots don't count) before summer ends and update the ones that are already posted (CoV and DS), OR, I have to write a smut one-shot about Daemon and Aemond...
> 
> Wish me luck!  
> Ps. This counts as one of those three!!!

The clouds turned to a dark greyish color, bringing more darkness to the already dimly lit castle. The usually white color was lost from them, as the storm that brew in the distance got stronger and stronger, trying to demolish everything in its way. Once it hits, there is going to be damage that will have to be repaired, but it will take time to do so. From the looks of it, it was cruel and calculating, trying to find the cracks and weak spots in the walls, shaking the windows until the glasses fell out. The clouds hid the moon from the sky, blocking its silvery rays and kind face from the people who were down on the ground. As if the clouds themselves were laughing, the wind picked up space, rushing through the reefs, cliffs and crags, blowing through the small cracks that formed in them, a high pitched whistle ringing out from them. The waves were slapping the ships and the docks, trying to sink everything that fell in their way.

Visenya walked down the long hallway that led from her room to her son’s room. He had refused to dine with them again, and Visenya was worried. Now, if her son would do this once, she would understand it, but this had been the fourth time this week! And now her boy was skipping breakfast too! Maegor wasn’t like this. He was the first to wake her in the mornings and then he would run off to find his brother. The brother who was now also being neglected and for the life of her, Visenya didn’t know what to do. She sent her nephew to her son with a plate every night, but the boy had always come back with it, the food on it untouched. Aenys would do his best, as best as any five –almost six- year old could do.

The Targaryen didn’t want to admit it, not to herself, not to anyone else for that matter, but she was scared, ever since she became a mother things have changed. At first, they were only small ones, like she would make sure to place her sword higher up, keep her study and library door locked, make more trips to Vhagar with her son. She wondered if her younger self would say anything at all to her. Even when she was still a maiden, she knew that one day she would have to marry her brother and give him heirs to continue their line. But then Aegon had wed both of them, both Visenya and her little sister, Rhaenys were now married to their brother, each of them giving him a son. And for a while, she thought that it was enough for her brother.

Her lady mother was overjoyed when Aegon announced the wedding and spent her every time working on it, dragging Visenya away from her training to fit her into dresses and gowns. Rhaenys would be there, helping her mother and making Visenya sink into the chair out of embarrassment. Her brother would stop by, but she knew it was because of her sister and not to see both of them. She didn’t fault him for a minute, Aegon and her weren’t always on the best terms when it came to being siblings. Her brother was closest to their sister, not Visenya and he had made it clear that he only wed her too because it was tradition.

So when the wedding came, and the two younger disappeared into their rooms, Visenya picked up her favorite book and read, while enjoying her wine. Her sister was with child in their first year of marriage, yet Aegon was now knocking on her door, albeit a bit grumpy.

_“I promised Muña that I will give both of you children before she is to pass.”_

Her brother’s reasons were unclear to her, even now, but he acted because of their ill mother, and she would never show that into Aegon’s face. It took her a year to be comfortable with Aegon in her room, her little brother never visited her as he did with Rhaenys and she didn’t know what to feel towards him. She loved him like a sister loves her brother, but beyond that, she was lost.

After Aenys was born, she was sure that Aegon forgot about his promise, only for her brother to show up in the middle of the night, half-drunk he might have been but his tongue wasn’t any different.

Visenya snorted at the memory, their lovemaking was anything but pleasant. Her brother was used to Rhaenys’ ways of lovemaking and not hers. She did not fault him, as Aegon only spent that night with her before certain events took place. But after the fourth month, her mother had congratulated her, she was with child.

Visenya wished for the child to be healthy, she did not care if she gave Aegon a son or daughter. Aenys would inherit everything, and if she were to birth a girl, she had her duties to her house done.

Maegor was born on a particularly hot day in the middle of the day. While she was overjoyed that her babe was healthy, she saw her brother’s face as it dropped. But her parents had hugged their grandchild, and showered him with kisses, unlike her brother. Maybe that must have been the first sign that something was wrong.

Her mother perished soon after Maegor was born, according to that old maester, her heart gave out. While many of the servants believed him, Visenya was distrustful off of the man and she doubted his capabilities, which in the long run saved her. Her sister was currently with child again, but she had lost two babes, neither of them being even born into this world. Their Velaryon cousin brought a woman from the Free Cities, and she had examined Rhaenys, not letting the maester inside. This was to be her sister’s last chance to give Aegon a girl, as the woman had said that her body can’t make more. Something happened to Rhaenys, and neither of the siblings nor the maester noticed it.

Her brother was fuming, demanding that a new maester be sent here, one that actually knows what he is doing. But the Citadel declined it, as they were short on maesters who had their red gold links. That night Aegon visited her chamber again, wanting to lay with her. Visenya had kicked him out of her room, not wanting him when their sister needed them. Aegon left, and Orys had to collect him from one of the taverns.

Then Rhaenys lost the child two weeks after that, and the woman declared that her sister was barren. It was a downslide from that moment on. Aegon was heartbroken, it was clear to Visenya, as he now could only get children from her. Rhaenys took the news somewhat better in terms regarding the topic of children. While the shadows on her sister’s face never passed, she loved both boys with her heart.

Reaching her son’s room, she gently knocked on the door, not wanting to wake her little boy if he was already in bed sleeping. Though something told her that this wasn’t the case. Something was happening to her son, and it worried her that she didn’t know how to help him.

A soft voice spoke from the other side, granting her entrance. Visenya pushed the door open with her shoulder, her eyes darting around the room until they found her little joy. Maegor was in bed, the covers around his shoulder and it seemed like he was playing with something.

“Maegor, darling. I have been told that you refused to come down and dine. What’s wrong?” Sitting down beside her son, she raised the back of her hand to Maegor’s forehead.

“I’m not hungry.” Came the ever so soft reply.

“You are a growing boy, you need to eat.”

Her son mumbled something under his breath and pulled the covers tighter around his shoulders as if he wished to disappear under them.

“What? I didn’t understand it.” Visenya was getting worried by the passing seconds. Was her boy ill? But his forehead was normal, and his eyes shined. Was it something someone said to him? But then she would know of it.

“I don’t want him near.” Maegor spoke a little louder, but most of his words were muffled by the blanket. Still, Visenya understood what her son was saying.

“Son, what happened?”

“He hates me!” A hiccup followed after, the mother pulling her son closer and lifting him up, placing the small boy into her lap. “He hates me, he wants me gone!” Her son continued to cry, hiccupping the words as he talked.

“Where did you hear that, little dragon? Your father loves you.”

“He doesn’t! He said that it should be me!”

Visenya tilted her head. Maegor was holding onto her, his little face buried into her chest, but his tears hadn’t stopped.

“Maegor, what did you hear?”

“That aunt shouldn’t be- that she and him could have babes. And that you were aunt.”

It was a slap to her face. Her little boy had heard when the three of them were discussing, more like arguing if she was honest with herself, about their house’s future. And her brother might have said some things that were out of line. For which she had slapped him and they haven’t been talking ever since. But that had been two, almost three weeks ago now, after she and Aegon coupled at the beginning of the month at the urging of their sister.

“Maegor, we were just talking.”

“But he yelled at you!” Her son looked at her with his teary eyes. “And he was angry.”

“It’s because… It’s not because of you dear. It happens when we talk.” Half-lies will not get her anywhere, but it was better than the truth.

“It does?” Maegor sniffed, Visenya wiping off the last of his tears from his cheeks.

“We talk and yell at each other, but that doesn’t mean that your father hates you.”

_At least I hope it doesn’t._

Visenya hugged her son, planting kisses on the top of his head, Maegor remaining in her lap, hugging her. Visenya moved her hand to her son’s head, gently stroking his soft, short silver hair before moving her hand to his face. Her little boy had kept this hidden from her, and Aegon’s behavior didn’t help either.

“Maegor, son, look at me please.”

Maegor raised his head, blinking up at her with big eyes. “Muña?”

“Tomorrow morning, we will go down together and have a nice, big breakfast. Just you and me.”

“No one else?” Another hiccup, but this time, there were no tears.

“No one else.” Visenya smiled back at him, kissing Maegor’s forehead. “And if you eat, I will take you to Vhagar.”

“Can we fly on her?”

Just as she hoped, her little boy’s face lit up immediately, his smile warming her heart.

“Only if you sleep now and eat tomorrow.”

The boy hugged his mother, his face buried into her chest. His arms had gripped hers, not wanting to let go just yet. Visenya sighed and placed her arms around her son’s body, pushing herself into the bed. She might as well spend the night here, not that her brother would pay a visit anyway. He rarely did, and after their shouting match, she doubted that he would care to see her.

Pulling the covers over them with one hand, Visenya placed the small child on the bed, and let her son hug her as he slept. Gently moving his hair out of his face, she could feel as a smile spread around on her lips. Maybe this is what her mother was saying to her all that time? This was that otherworldly feeling she was telling her, her whole life?

Closing her eyes, she put an arm around her son, pulling him closer before drifting into a nice dream.

* * *

The morning sun had greeted them, the storm still looming over the castle yet the sun battled with the dark clouds, pushing her lovely rays through the thick grey veil, trying to warm the earth below her. It was the calm before the actual storm had arrived.

Visenya was up early. She was always up early since she knew how to walk and dress herself. Being up early meant that she had an hour or so peace and quiet before her siblings woke. She did wish it, from time to time, that her siblings would just stay quiet or rise later in the day. Maybe it was selfish; maybe if she wanted she could have just told them to stay silent while she did her morning runs around the castle. Maybe they would have listened. But this time, she woke to see her son’s lovely face, not the walls of her bedroom. Her little warrior had slept soundly and peacefully, not even stirring in his dream. Half of his face was pressed against her side, buried into it, while only parts of his left were visible to her. It was such a beautiful sight.

He was so calm, and she couldn’t stop her hand as it gently stroked his head, caressing his cheek and playing with his hair. She admired her son’s features, so young and he looked like a man even now. Maegor has inherited his father’s nose, chin, cheekbones and jawline, the rest was hers.

Stopping her hand when Maegor stirred, she watched as her boy buried his face even more into her sides, causing Visenya to let out a chuckle. If there something or someone that could make her smile no matter what, it would be her little bundle of joy.

_Yes, this is what Mother must have meant._

There was no doubt in her mind now. Seeing her child, her own flesh and blood beside her was something Visenya would treasure till her last breath. She would be grateful for she had him, no matter if the father was an idiot. It was idyll, her little boy sleeping, and she didn’t want to wake him.

“Maegor. Little dragon, wake up.”

Maegor grunted and put his hand in front of his face. Visenya caught herself finding this simple motion cute.

“Muña?” Hearing his sleepy voice was enough for her smile to return for the rest of the day.

“Yes, darling. You have to wake up.” She spoke in her ever so soft voice, only used when she was talking to him.

“I don’t want to.”

“But then who is going to scratch Vhagar behind her horns?”

This seemed to have done it; her son raised his head, blinking out the sleepiness from his eyes. Her little boy loved Vhagar with every inch of his body, and in return, Vhagar loved her son.

“Can we visit her now?”

“Not before we break our fast. You have to eat.” Visenya reminded him, kissing his forehead.

“Just us?”

Chuckling, Visenya kissed his hand. “Just us. And no one else.”

“Not even him?”

“Not even your father.”

She watched as Maegor nodded, climbing out of his bed, but not before hugging her. Visenya rose too, she hadn’t brought her clothes and she had to return to her chambers to change into her riding clothes. But she wanted to watch her little joy for a little longer. Seeing him move around and prepare for the day always amused her.

Maegor pulled out his riding attire, thick, fur-covered clothes before looking back at her. Visenya only smiled and left him alone to change. As her son insisted that he can do it alone, which resulted in interesting sights for sure. Visenya ending up always fixing his attire before they left the Family Wing, not wanting anyone to laugh at him.

Opening her door to her chambers, she was surprised to see her siblings on her bed. Both of them were sleeping, and judging from a boot that stood in the middle of the room they had stumbled into her room by accident. At least she hoped.

“What are you doing here? You two have your own room.” Visenya throw a pair of breeches on her desk, looking at her younger siblings disapprovingly. “I guess your night was good. Now get out!” She didn’t wish to deal with them yet.

“Vis? What are you doing here?”

“I happen to owe this room Rhaenys. Now get out. I have to change.” Talking to her sister was easier than talking to Aegon. Even when the two of them weren’t bickering or fighting.

Rhaenys yawned, rubbing her eyes and looked around the room. It took a while, but the realization hit her hard. She shot up from her bed, apologizing while she picked up their clothes, pulling hers on while she folded Aegon’s.

“I’m sorry sister. I thought that this was ours. Aegon, get up!”

Their brother grunted, most likely from his hangover. He raised his head slightly, looking beside him before groaning and dropping his head back to the bed. Why wasn’t Visenya surprised?

“As much as I love you brother, get out of my room.” Visenya pulled on Aegon’s leg, her brother yelping and grabbing onto the sheets.

“Are you crazy woman?” Snorting, Aegon wiggled out of the bed, holding his head with his hand.

“Raise your voice again and I will show you how crazy I am.” Her tone was dangerously low. As good as this morning started, that bad it became. “Get out of my room!” She wanted him gone now, before their boy came in.

“So that you can have your lover over?”

“Aegon! Vis he didn’t-“ Rhaenys dropped the clothes she was holding, trying to calm down her sister before she throws Aegon over the walls.

“My what? Are you accusing me of something, brother?” Visenya’s mind raced. Where was this coming from?

“Where were you last night? I told you-“

“I was with our son! If you haven’t noticed, he has been skipping meals! And you haven’t talked with me since our little spat.” Visenya’s good mood went out of the window. Her brother clearly wasn’t the wiser.

“What? No he hasn’t!”

“Aegon.” Rhaenys tried again, this time on her brother. “Maegor has been skipping meals. I’m sure that Vis was just making sure that he isn’t ill.” Using her soft voice with her lower tone, Visenya was sure that Rhaenys tried to distract their brother. Too bad it didn’t work.

“Because her son would get ill! As if that was possible.” Aegon snorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Then who was that man who has been sending letters to you? Because I got a couple to show you!”

“What man? Do you really think so low off of me?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Yes!” Aegon opened his arms, and Visenya saw something in his eyes.

“Aegon! Vis, he doesn’t mean-“

“Damn I mean it!” Aegon cut Rhaenys in half, pushing her away from him. “You have been refusing to see me, you have been avoiding all of us and now you are gone to somewhere in the middle of the night! You have been sleeping around, haven’t you?”

“If you are short on your memory brother, we had an argument three weeks ago, and you still haven’t apologized for it! We are married, but that doesn’t mean that I have to spend every night with you! And now get out!” Her temper returned, and right now she wanted to beat her brother with the dull side of Dark Sister.

“So you admit it! You have been spending time with someone!”

Rhaenys moved backward, knowing that standing between her siblings when they started shouting wouldn't do anyone good. Maybe they would let everything out of their system and then she could mediate between the two.

“I have been spending time with our son, since you refuse to be with him! He is a child and all you care about is your firstborn! Maegor is your son too! You have been pushing him away ever since he was born!” Visenya slightly raised her voice, gripping the edge of her dress.

“Is he now my son? Or is he just a bastard?”

Skin colliding with skin broke the silence that followed Aegon’s words. A deep red mark on his face was the only thing that indicated Visenya’s anger. Her nostrils were expending with each breath she took, her hand hurt from the impact and her skin felt like it was on fire. Yet she didn’t care, she couldn’t care. Blinking away the tears that burned her eyes, she tried to calm herself.

“Don’t you ever dare.” Visenya growled. “Don’t you dare to say that I was unfaithful. That Maegor is not your son!”

Aegon touched his face, looking at his sister from under his hair, his eyes narrowed.

“Oh, sure. He is my son, but then why does that man send you letters?”

“And I ask you again, what man are you talking about?” She wanted to figure out what her brother meant, but Aegon wasn’t going to let this be easy.

“You know well enough. I don’t want your-“

“Say that our son is a bastard again, and I will cut your tongue from your skull!”

The two remained silent, Rhaenys’ eyes darting between her two siblings. A creek coming from the door made her turn toward the noise, gasping when he saw her nephew in the doorway.

“Muña? Keppa? W-what happened?” For someone so young, her nephew did have the talent to read most situations and find them in the most uncomfortable ones. Rhaenys hoped he didn’t hear anything from this.

“We have been talking. Nothing to worry about son.” Visenya smiled at her son, watching as he inched his way into her room, his head slightly tilted to the side. “Your father was about to leave anyway.”

“Father… Right.” Aegon mumbled under his breath and stormed out of the room, not even sparing a glance at his son.

“I will get him. Sorry again sister.” Rhaenys ran after her brother, ruffling Maegor’s hair and closing the door behind her back.

Visenya watched as her younger siblings disappeared behind the now closed and sat down, burying her face into her hands. She couldn’t believe her ears. Has her brother thought of her so lowly ever since they wed? Has Aegon ever loved her? Were his words a lie? Did he truly believe that she had been unfaithful?

Question upon question piled up in her mind, and right now the answer to most of them wasn’t good. It was clear to him now that Aegon only saw his duty in her. No matter how hard she tried, she would always be the duty to him. Nothing else, not even a sister. Just duty.

“Muña?”

Looking back in the middle, a sad smile crossed her face. Her little boy had stood there, unmoving, yet she could feel just how scared he had been now. Opening her arms, Visenya caught him as he ran toward her, lifting him from the ground. No matter what, she has her son. And it was enough. It had to be.

“Muña, are you alright?”

“I’m fine Little dragon. I will get dressed and we should be able to go and fly. I think Vhagar is itching to see you again.” She won’t let this ruin her day, not when her son was here and could see her.

“Muña, why are you sad?”

“It’s nothing little one. Let’s go and see Vhagar, shall we?” Smiling down at her son, Visenya hoped that her voice didn’t crack. “I will dress up and we can go.”

Letting Maegor climb out of her lap, Visenya stood and walked to her chair, where she had previously thrown her riding clothes. Quickly pulling them on, she decided to leave her hair unbraided this time, not wanting to bother with the servants. She wanted to leave the castle as quickly and quietly as it was possible, without running into her brother again. And she wanted her son out too, it had been a while since Maegor was out and riding. The air will do him good, and possibly bring back his appetite. She will think about this whole thing later, when she was alone.

“I’m all dressed, let’s go and see Vhagar shall we?”

“Kessa!” Maegor jumped from the bed, and grabbed her outstretched arm, grinning when they took the hallway that led them to the back of the castle. To the back, where the dragons were.

On their way there, Visenya had stopped near the kitchens, ordering one of the servants to bring them food to the court. She couldn’t eat now, but they will be hungry afterward.

Once they reached the doors, Visenya fastened the cloak around Maegor’s and her shoulder, surprised that her little dragon had his dress in order this time. If it would have been any other day, she might have told her siblings, but with the whole bedroom accusations, she didn’t wish to see them.

Stepping outside, she took a large breath. The storm clouds were still present, and they will have to be quick as the winds and rain will arrive soon. Vhagar must have sensed her presence and had the same thoughts, as her mount landed in front of them, looking at them with her colorful iris.

“Good to see you girl! How have you been?”

Vhagar turned her head, gently nudging Visenya before she turned to Maegor and sniffed the boy. Her boy giggled, petting the dragon’s snout and scratching the soft skin on it.

“Are you ready to fly?”

“Kessa!” Maegor yelled, Vhagar roaring in agreement.

Visenya laughed, picking her son up and climbing up on Vhagar, strapping them into the saddle, making sure to check the straps before gently turning Vhagar’s head.

A scream broke out from her son as the dragon jumped. Visenya smiling when the sounds of amazement and delight left her son’s lips. Taking off was his favorite part, and he didn’t miss to tell Vhagar how good she was. Just like now, Maegor was stroking the visible skin under them, and judging from the sound Vhagar made, she knew what her boy was doing it.

Directing her dragon towards Driftmark, she decided that they will be visiting their cousins, and who knows. Maybe she will even have the temper to face Aegon again after this.

“Vhagar, Driftmark!” Letting the winged beast fly under her, she wrapped her arms around Maegor, and watched the birds fly by.

* * *

It had been another week since she refused to see Aegon. A week since her brother accused her of adultery, a week since he made, ~~their~~ , her son cry. And she was fed up with him.

Right now, she was storming down the hallway what lead to his brother’s room, as that was the only place she hadn’t looked for him. She had searched the castle for Aegon after she heard what happened in the training yard, but the guards told her that her brother had left the island, probably fleeing from her anger. But not anymore. She would shake some sense into him, and hells even strike him again is that’s what it took.

He dared to say that Maegor wasn’t his, he dared to berate his son for something he didn’t have control over and he dared to lift his hand against him. Even if he was angry and afraid, taking it out on his youngest was below him.

“Aegon!” Her voice echoed in the empty hallway, the door slamming open. She looked around in the room, seeing her brother sitting near his desk.

“And what brings my dear sister-wife to my room?”

“Don’t play the fool, you know why am I here!” Visenya snapped at him.

“Do I now? Because if it’s concerning your bastard-“

Visenya slapped him hard, pushing her body into her movement.

“What did you do?” Blinking away the tears from her eyes. “Have you lost your marbles?”

“What did I do? What did I do! Nothing! I saved my son from drowning!”

“And you punished your other one! Why? What did that little boy ever do to you?” She tried, she really did. But her brother didn’t make it easier.

“That he wasn’t born a girl! That he survived despite everything and the others didn’t!” Aegon screamed back at her, standing up and slamming his hands on the desk.

“He is your son too! He is your little boy just like Aenys! Why can’t you love him like you love Aenys?”

“Because he is not mine! Because he isn’t anything like me!”

“Is he now? Or are just trying to justify your cruelty?” Visenya crossed her arms, her tears have dried up by now.

“What? Those are a madman’s words.”

“Is it? Or do you hate me so and take it out on him?”

Aegon stopped and turned back to face her. It had come down to this, it seemed like.

“I never loved you. I never wanted to marry you.”

She knew that this was the truth, but it didn’t mean that it was any better.

“You could have just wed Rhaenys then.” Swallowing the knot in her throat, Visenya gripped her clothes with her hands. She won’t shed tears for him. “You could have just left me alone. But you didn’t.”

“Aye, because Father didn’t let me. Told me to wed you as it was tradition. And Mother wanted to see you with child.” He wasn’t even facing her now, turned towards the window.

“Have you ever looked at him without seeing me in him? Have you ever considered that?”

“He isn’t my son. He was never my son. He should have been a girl.” Aegon retorted back, his voice angry.

“Was I ever anything else to you then duty?”

Aegon didn’t answer, and Visenya knew that it was over.

“Then be happy with Rhaenys and Aenys. You obviously don’t want us here.” She stormed out, not waiting for any response as there wouldn’t be any, and made her way to her son’s room. Aegon doesn’t want them, he never did in the first place. Why should they stay?

Opening Maegor’s room, he found her boy in his bed, his eyes were puffy and red from the crying. Visenya ran up to him, picking him up and holding him tightly.

“Muña? Why am I not good enough?”

Hearing his voice all broken and tired pushed her to the edge. Her tears couldn’t be stopped this time as she held her little boy in her arms.

“We are going away. Just you and me. No one will find us, okay?”

Maegor’s only answer was to hug her tighter, burying his face into her neck. Visenya held him with one arm, the other pulling drawers open and grabbing clothes, putting them into a bag. It was not much, but she could always buy more. Leaving the room with Maegor in her arms, she made her way to her own room, where most of her things were collected by now. She sat Maegor down, strapping Dark Sister to her belt and picking up her son again. She brought the two small bags with her, not looking back as she arrived at the yard where Vhagar waited for her in all her glory.

“Stay here while I bring the saddle, okay?” Leaving Maegor in Vhagar’s care was her only option, as she couldn’t move the saddle, leash and holders with only one hand.

Saddling her dragon went quicker than expected, and in mere minutes she was tying their bags to it. She was thankful that she was the only one in the yard, Rhaenys and Aenys left on Meraxes to visit a cousin in Driftmark, and Balerion was sleeping. Vhagar poked her belly, and Visenya could see a concerned look in her eyes.

“We are leaving and not coming back. Maegor, come!” Maegor grabbed her hand, and Visenya mounted Vhagar with her son in her hands.

Tightening the straps around them, Visenya gave the order to Vhagar, and the dragon jumped off the ground, flapping her wings and the three of them were off, neither of them looking back.

* * *

Rhaenys landed with Meraxes, Aenys happily bouncing around as they slid off of the dragon’s back. They had just come from Driftmark, where their cousin had caught the man who was sending her sister letters. Turns out, the man was paid by someone in their castle do to so, to wage an even bigger gap between her older siblings. It made her blood boil, her anger rising from deep within her body. The man will face justice later this week, their cousin will bring him here and he will taste Visenya’s anger.

Making her way inside, she looked around to find Vhagar but couldn’t see her anywhere. A strange feeling came over her, grabbing at her heart and upsetting her stomach. Something was off about Dragonstone this day. Leaving Aenys with her brother Orys, Rhaenys set out to find her husband and sister. Trying her luck in Visenya’s room first, her blood ran cold when she saw the open door and empty drawers. Her sword was missing too. What happened here? Stepping in, she opened the other doors, but she saw no sign of her sister. She couldn’t have left, most of her clothes and books were here, and even the family portrait that she kept close!

Running to her nephew’s room, she rushed in, the open door making her legs weak. The room was empty and thrashed, drawers flung in the room and clothes missing from them, yet there wasn’t any sign of a break-in. Calling out Maegor’s name, Rhaenys looked around the room, trying to find the little boy. She checked under the bed, in the closet but he was nowhere to be found.

_Just what happened here?_

Her worry got the best of her, and she felt her tears as they started to flow down on her cheeks. She left the room, the nagging feeling she felt while she flew back to her home returning stronger than before. Was this what she felt? Was this what made Meraxes almost turn back when they left this morning? Was this why her dragon was sad when they arrived back? Surely Visenya and Maegor were around, maybe they just left for a fly?

Opening Aegon’s door in a hurry, she found her brother sitting in front of the fireplace, sipping on something.

“Aegon!” She was surprised that her brother heard her dying voice, but he jumped to his feet and grabbed her before she could collapse.

“Rhaenys! Darling, what’s wrong?”

“Where is Vis? Where are my sister and nephew?” Her voice cracked at the end.

“They left.” In an instant, her husband’s face changed. “And they won’t come back.”

“W-what? What did you do? Why couldn’t you just wait for me to return?” She couldn’t believe it. What did her brother do?

“What did I do? I did nothing! I won’t raise a bastard that’s not mine! And I-“

“It was a lie!” She screamed it at his face, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

“What?” Aegon’s voice was high-pitched.

“The man was paid to write those letters! I came back from Driftmark where cousin holds the man prisoner! He lied! Vis wasn’t unfaithful!”

“What are you saying?” Aegon’s knees buckled under him, his brother falling to his arse and looking up at her. “Is it- is it true?”

“Yes!” Rhaenys cried harder. She shouldn’t have left this morning. “He was getting paid from one of our men! It’s all lies! Maegor is yours!” Just what didn’t Aegon understand? They had to bring back their sister.

Aegon stayed quiet, staring at his feet.

“She won’t come back. She said she won’t.” Mumbling this over and over again, Rhaenys too fell to her knees.

“You let her leave without knowing everything? You let others’ voice control you? You believed in rumors over the words of your sister?” Rhaenys cried, not caring to wipe her tears away anymore.

Aegon opened his mouth to defend himself, but nothing came out of it.

“You let her leave in her condition?”

“I- she left! What was I supposed to do? What do you mean by that?”

Was her brother simple-minded? What was he not getting?

“She is with child you idiot! I know because she hadn’t had her moon blood since you two coupled!”

The two sat on the ground, Rhaenys wiping her tears away while Aegon said nothing, just stared forward at the door, not taking his eyes off of it, wishing that he could turn back time. He didn’t mean those words.

_Which words did you not mean?_

Most of them. Neither of them. All of them.

“Do you have any idea where she might be?” The words died as soon as they left his mouth, his throat was dry and tight.

Rhaenys looked at him; her usually bright eyes that only showed kindness toward him were now full of anger. His sister said nothing, turned away from him and left.

Aegon watched her go, knowing that he has to fix this alone. In the end, his father’s words did come back to bite him in his arse.

_“Son, listen to me very closely, I don’t have much time. There will always be ones who try and distance you from your sisters. They come from anger and fear, even disgust because of our traditions, because of the place we come from. You are to not believe them, believe your sisters.”_

_“I will Keppa. Don’t worry.”_

_“Aegon.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I know how you feel towards Vis. I know what you want to see in her, but you miss who she really is.”_

_“Keppa?”_

_“Love her Aegon. You will need her, Rhaenys will need her, and… she will… need you.”_

His father died after that, Aegon disregarding his words as a dying man’s rambling, but Aerion knew something. He tried to warn him, and he blindly walked into others’ trap.

Looking at the door where his wives stormed out, Aegon got up from the floor and walked back to the window, looking out at the sea as it billowed. The storm had hit them hard, and it won’t clear for a while.

“Oh Vis, will you ever forgive me?” Stepping away from the glass, he pulled out a map and laid it across his table, wondering where his sister might have gone to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visenya is two years older than Aegon, and Rhaenys is a year younger than Aegon.   
> Their wedding took place when Rhaenys was 14, making Aegon 15 and Visenya 17.  
> Aenys was born when Rhaenys was only 15.  
> Maegor was born when Visenya was 19.  
> Aenys is 5 at the start of this story.  
> Maegor is 3, almost 4, at the start of the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! :)  
> Sorry for the long wait. I kinda don't want to write that Daemon/Aemond smut, and I need all my alive and sane brain cells (that two I have that remained) to do so. If you don't know, I have a bet with my friend, funny story that, that I will publish three works and update the two I already have posted, and so far, it's not going good. I think I will lose it!  
> Anyway, here the chapter is, hope you all love it.

Visenya smiled at her little boy as he ran around with the magister’s child. The two boys had been playing a game of tag, and at first, Visenya didn’t have the heart to tell them that two can’t really play that game, but after some of the other children had seen them, they joined up, and there was now fourteen happy little toddlers running around. Her son was giggling with the children, smiling and having fun with them, while Visenya sat under the shaders, watching them and sipping on her water. Her boy was happy, happier than she had ever seen him back on Dragonstone and his happiness stuck to her too. It was inevitable.

Remembering Dragonstone and what she left behind, Visenya felt her chest as it began to hurt, the emptiness that reminded her of her old life was present wherever she looked, wherever she went and it remained there even after Visenya wished for it to end. The hole in her chest, and what she left on the small island will be with her forever, never leaving, never numbing, but always aching. She will never return there, never see her parents’ gravestone again, never feel the salty wind against her face and never see her family again. Not that they wanted her there anyway.

Sipping on her water, she thought about where should they head next. They couldn’t stay in Pentos forever, but it was a good place to head after Visenya foolishly left Dragonstone without a clear direction in mind. It popped into her head as the three of them were flying over the Narrow Sea. The city was close to them, to Westeros and to Dragonstone too, something that didn’t worry her then, but it worried her now.

After she landed with Vhagar in the middle of the courtyard and asked for sanctuary, who would say no to a Targaryen, with a dragon present anyway?, the magister promised her that no one will tell her family that she and Maegor were here. But they can’t stay here forever, as they were too close to her home –if she could still call it that- for her liking. All it took was one look at either of them, and letters would be sent to Dragonstone. All it took was for someone to see her as she fed Vhagar, to see them flying on her, and her siblings would fly here before she had time to pack their clothes.

While she knew that those scenarios were extravagations, as Aegon would never go out searching for her, not even if his life was depending on it, Rhaenys and Orys were different. Orys would most likely call their vassals and have them patrol the waters around the island, while he himself would get on a boat and travel to Essos to look for her himself, or tell the magisters and princes to look to out for her. He might as well be already on a boat, sailing to Pentos with a small party. That did nerve her out a bit, as Orys would most likely get her to go back to the island. And as for Rhaenys, while her own son was young, she would not dare to fly Meraxes across the Narrow Sea, but she may be persuaded into doing it. By either Orys or by her own feelings.

Either way, she had to move quickly, or she will be found. The three weeks she spent here, living in comfort and without the worry that someone might recognize them, had numbed her mind and her senses.

“Maegor, māzigon kesīr tresy! Se havor iksis umbure!” Calling her little dragon inside, she stood, maybe too quickly, as she had to put her hand in front of her mouth. Damn that oyster!

Maegor came running up to her, after saying bye to his playmates, and Visenya caught him and lifted him into the air, kissing his cheek. Smiling into the sun, Visenya carried her son into the building, setting him down to one of the chairs, the servants pouring him fruit juice while she decided against wine, again.

“Skoros gaomagon jaelā naejot ipradagon, Riña Visenya?” A servant asked, bringing up a plate full of seafood.

Visenya wrinkled her nose at that, her stomach agreeing with it. “Hubre, iā mirri gerpa.” Deciding to eat some cooked potatoes, carrots and leeks, Visenya glanced at her son.

Maegor was happily munching on crab legs, his own were swinging under the table. His head rocked side to side slightly, while he was enjoying his meal. Visenya forgot about her worries for a moment, watching him made her smile. He was still waking up in the middle of the night from night terrors, and she wasn’t expecting them to go away fast. But there were occasions where he could sleep through the night, maybe her sleeping in the same bed as Maegor had something to do with it, but she didn’t mind. On those nights when she slept there, the two of them would stay up till the moon was high up in the sky, Visenya telling him about his grandparents, reassuring Maegor that they were overjoyed when he was born, telling him about the dragons of old, about Daenys the Dreamer and Aenar the Exile, and her boy would listen to it. Drinking up her words, like a sponge does to water, he would ask her questions after each tale, though his voice always sounded sleepy. Visenya would answer them, the two looking up at the sky from their bed, the stars above them smiling down, and in those moments, she would believe that everything was alright.

Her food arrived on the plate, snapping Visenya out of her thoughts. Looking down at it, her mouth turned into a frown. The food was burnt, and it smelled like dragon shit.

“Great. Just what I needed.” Muttered the woman, and pushed the plate away with her middle finger. She will have to stop by the kitchens and grab an orange or apple.

“Muña, can we go and see Vhagar? See, I have eaten everything!” Maegor showed her his empty plate, and Visenya couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Her little boy’s ‘r’ was still a little tough and hard, but it made his tries much more golden to her.

“I don’t see why not. How was your crab, my little dragon?”

“Really good!” Maegor answered back, and Visenya could see how he was bouncing around. “Can we go? Please?”

Visenya nodded, standing up from her seat and holding out her left arm for her son, who happily grabbed onto it and the two began to walk towards the courtyard.

Visenya stopped at the kitchens, bringing an apple and some meat with herself. The apple was for her while the meat was for Vhagar. Her dragon deserved the best, and while she did hunt for herself, Visenya loved to pamper her. Vhagar did complain about the repetitive food, as the goat was too chewy for her liking, but she did devour them with much happiness.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Visenya turned to face towards the west, and jumped a little when she saw a black-haired man, only for him to turn out to be a merchant. Sighing in relief, she picked up Maegor, and the two-headed in the direction Vhagar was staying in. Visenya hoped that the three of them would arrive back before something happened. It might just have been her mind, over-worried with thoughts of Orys or maybe even Rhaenys finding her here, but she couldn’t help it. They have overstayed their welcome, even if the magister kept reassuring her that it was fine, she knew that they were too close. And too close in a war meant life or death. While she certainly won’t die, Visenya felt that no one will miss her on Dragonstone. Maybe her brother will miss Vhagar in his conquest, but he won’t cry a river for either of them.

Reaching her beloved dragon, Visenya called out for Vhagar, her little boy doing the same thing. The green dragon lifted her head, roaring in joy when she saw her rider approaching with the little boy in her hands.

“I see that you have eaten Vhagar!” Visenya put down Maegor, letting the boy go and scratch her dragon’s snout, while she pulled out the saddle and leash.

“Muña, can I feed her? Kostilus!” Maegor looked at her, pleading with his eyes.

“I don’t see why you couldn’t, but be careful.” Handing over the piece of meat, Visenya watched as Maegor showed Vhagar the goat leg, her dragon blinking at her boy with her eyes.

Vhagar sniffed both Maegor and the meat, opening her mouth slightly for Maegor. Her little dragon slowly approached the dragon, placing the leg into Vhagar’s mouth, then backing away.

“You did great, my little dragon!” Visenya kissed Maegor’s cheeks, whispering into his ear.

“Kirimvose muña! Do you think Vhagar knows that I love her?”

Visenya chuckled and glanced up at Vhagar. The dragon was watching the two of them, and Visenya swore that Vhagar was smiling. “I think she knows it, little one.”

Lifting the saddle onto Vhagar’s back, she fastened the straps around her body. Lifting Maegor up, Visenya secured the straps around them.

“Sōvegon Vhagar!” Giving the dragon the order, Maegor yelped happily when the massive dragon took off to the skies.

Visenya took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment and enjoying the wind as it blew into her face. Tightening her arm around Maegor’s body, she planted a kiss on his head, chuckling softly when her little boy yelled again, wanting to go higher.

Vhagar must have understood him, as she rose higher in the sky, letting them view Pentos in its whole glory. Visenya watched as they passed city under them, and moved her head back to watch as the clouds disappeared in front of them

It was truly magnificent.

* * *

Rhaenys walked around in her room, passing by her bed and desk, as she held the map of Essos in her hands. No matter what, she couldn’t sit around and wait for her brothers to come back. Orys was out with their vassals patrolling the coasts, and judging from the number of men he brought back each time, he was preparing to sail to Essos and search for Visenya there. Rhaenys just wanted to tell him to go, but despite her wanting to hug Visenya again, she knew that a journey that big will take time.

As for Aegon, her brother-husband rarely was here, spending much of his time either on the back of Balerion or with his vassals. He only slept in their bed whenever Rhaenys could catch a glimpse of him and pull him into the bed. Ever since she told him the truth, ever since the man begged for his life and told them that he indeed was getting paid to write those letters, Aegon hadn’t been the same. Rhaenys saw the passing shadows on his face and heard the pain in his voice, yet there was nothing she could do. Trying to ease his pain with her words, kisses, hugs and touches, but Aegon would just kiss her, ruffle Aenys’ hair and go back to whatever he was doing before.

Aenys… Her son was now sleeping in her bed, not wanting to be alone after all of this. Something she understood very much. Waking up to your aunt and brother missing wasn’t pleasant for anyone, but her son had been awake when she came into her room, her face wet from the tears she had shed for her sister and nephew. Telling Aenys that his beloved brother and aunt might not come back didn’t sit well with the small child. Aenys has asked if he did something wrong to upset Visenya and that’s why she took Maegor with her. Rhaenys didn’t have the heart to tell him that Visenya was angry at his father, her little son believed that Aegon had loved all of them.

Hearing the covers as they rustled in the other room, Rhaenys placed down the maps and cracked the door open, seeing Aenys sitting in the bed.

“Momma? Momma, you are not leaving, are you?” Aenys looked alarmed at the thought that she might have left or might be leaving, which didn’t surprise her.

“No little one. I was just reading something.” Stepping into the room, Rhaenys crossed the distance between them and sat down, Aenys climbing into her lap.

Burrowing his face into her chest, Aenys held onto her clothes, and Rhaenys hugged him back, while she softly hummed into his ear. She felt the wetness on her clothes, but the only thing she could for him now was to hold him.

* * *

Aegon pulled on the leash again, turning Balerion around for the twentieth time, the large, black dragon under him growling but obeying Aegon’s orders. The young lord lowered his dragon, slowing him down so he could see better.

Aegon kept his eyes on the coastline, looking for a sign that both his sister-wife and son were passing by these parts of the sea. But so far, he had seen nothing. No indicator that Vhagar or any other dragon for that matter was here. But he just couldn’t give up. He knew that they were out there, and while Aegon knew that Visenya was a warrior and was capable of protecting not just herself but also their son, she was with child. And judging from Rhaenys’ worried face, Visenya might not even know that yet.

Balerion roared again, and Aegon sighed. When did he become like this? Was he always this cruel to Visenya? While he knew that his sister would beat him with the duller edge of Dark Sister, Aegon suspected that she was lonely. He always spent more time with Rhaenys when he wasn’t in the training yard with Visenya, and he only spent two hours there.

The massive dragon under him shook, and he turned themselves back to Dragonstone. Balerion, while being the oldest living dragon his house had, was still an animal and needed sleep and food very much. He will continue the search tomorrow, but his gut told him that his sister left the coasts of Westeros at her first chance. While she may have stayed with one of his vassals, it was unlikely that she took Vhagar and flew over the Narrow Sea with their son. But during these passing weeks, no one had heard about her or seen her, and Aegon didn’t want to admit his worries to Rhaenys.

Orys was already organizing a ship to cross the sea, and while holding out the hope that Visenya would return, his sister wasn’t known to back down on her words. It was something Aegon only now came to admire about his sister. She wasn’t known for giving up, but right now, Aegon would have preferred if she would just come back, but he knew that was highly unlikely.

Tightening his grip around the chains, Aegon tried to remember the time he spent with Visenya, and each memory he recalled, his sister would always look hurt, their last meeting still burned in his mind. While Visenya rarely cried in front of others, the few tears she shed when she departed with Maegor were possibly the only ones that were out of nothing but sadness.

“I’m sorry keppa, I have fucked everything up. Vis is gone because I was an idiot, and she is out with two small children. There are people who want us gone, and my wife and two children are out because I believed rumors over my own blood.” Muttering under his breath, Aegon missed when Balerion landed and Rhaenys pulled him down from the saddle, hugging him.

“Aegon?” Rhaenys voice was shaking, both from fear and tiredness.

“It’s all my fault. Only mine!” Felling her arms around his body, Aegon let himself to be led to their bedchamber, seeing one of his children asleep in the bed.

“Aenys fell asleep not long ago.” Rhaenys’ voice was hoarse. “He misses both of them, thinks that he is the reason they left.”

Aegon watched the small boy sleep, stepping closer to the bed and touching Aenys’ hair and brushing it out of his face. He looked so peaceful and it warmed Aegon’s heart, seeing his child sleeping soundly.

“He will soon have his siblings and aunt back. Orys is preparing to sail to Essos, and I have ordered our vassals to keep their eyes open and watch the sky.”

Rhaenys helped him out of his riding attire, pushing him down to the bed.

“Do you think Orys can bring her back?” Throwing his boots aside, Rhaenys climbed in with him.

“It has to be. Vis was close to Orys during our childhood.” Listening to her husband’s cracking voice, Rhaenys knew that he was close to crying. “Keppa told me, he did, that there will be ones who will try and beak us apart. I didn’t listen to him, and now Vis is gone with Maegor and our unborn child.”

Kissing Aegon’s cheek, Rhaenys pushed him down, Aenys slightly stirring in his sleep when Aegon put one of his arms around him, and laid next to them, watching as the two slept.

* * *

Visenya pulled the knapsack out of under the bed and pushed their clothes into it in a furry. One of the servants told her that the magisters had sent a letter to her family, and Orys was already on his way to Pentos, leaving her no choice but to run again.

Flipping the mattress over, she grabbed the blanket and stuffed it into the small bag, softly cursing under her breath as it was too big to fit into the knapsack. Deciding to leave the blanket for last, the Targaryen pulled it again and grabbed another set of clothes. She should not have brought that many things, with only one available knapsack to store them in, but she hadn’t expected the magister to snitch on them this soon, while they were still here. But no matter what happened or how it happened, she had to leave before they find her. Before Orys tries to bring her and her little boy back. Before he tries to force Aegon to be nicer to both of them. Like he would be nice to Maegor… He despised her son, and that won’t change.

Speaking of Maegor, Visenya hoped that the little boy wouldn’t mind that she was moving them, and would love to travel. While she knew that he would eventually understand her reasons, he made some great friends, playmates, and it would break his heart to leave them behind. But maybe, he will find new friends.

Tossing the bag to the table, Visenya grabbed a rope and the blanket and began to fold more of their possessions into it. She should not have brought this much, and she should just leave this behind, but then their scents would lead the dragons back to them, making it harder for her to disappear.

Grunting, she tied the rope around the blanket, grimacing and grabbing her stomach when she straightened her back. Something was off, and if this was an illness, she has to be out of the city before it gets worse. She couldn’t trust the Pentoshi, not now or never, and with every minute she wasted, this might get serious. And while she could still stand and walk, protecting her son while ill wasn’t what she wanted to do.

Grabbing the tied up blanket and the knapsack, Visenya opened her bedroom door and headed for her son, who was playing with his friends under the eyes of the servants. She didn’t doubt that Maegor will come with her, but she was still forcing him to leave behind his new playmates. First his brother, now them…

Shaking her head, Visenya pushed the heavy doors open, raising her arm to block out the sun. It was burning her eyes, and she quite liked them where they were and what they did. A blind dragon rider wasn’t the most menacing.

Reaching the spot where her little joy played with his friends, the servant who had warned her of the magister’s plan approached her, her little boy trailing after the woman.

“Muña? Where are we going?” Maegor asked, tilting his head to the side, trying to see what was on Visenya’s back.

Visenya felt her throat tighten. “We have to leave little dragon.” Crouching down next to him, Visenya took a deep breath.

“Why?”

“Our family wants us back. I have heard that they will sail here and bring us back to Dragonstone.” Watching her son’s face, she had to bit her tongue from calling the island their home. It wasn’t anymore, and will never be.

“I don’ wanna go back! I-I-“ Visenya grabbed her son as he hiccupped, bringing the small child closer to her chest. “Muña, muña, no!”

“We won’t go back there, ever. I promise you this!” Hugging her son, Visenya started to whisper into his ear. “But we have to go, little dragon. We can’t stay here for longer.”

“C-can m-my friends come?” Asked the boy sniffing, as he watched his mother.

Visenya’s face softened at that, her hand gently stroking Maegor’s little cheeks. Her eyes were focused on her boy’s face, her lips pressed into a tight line. “I don’t think they can. Their parents love them much, and if they were to leave with you, their parents would be sad.”

Maegor looked down and watched his feet. He kicked a small rock, his hands formed into tight fists as he crossed them over his chest. “Why doesn’t he love me?”

Visenya’s back straightened immediately. Her breath hitched a little and swallowed hard. “He is… Aegon-“ The words died on her lips as she tried to find a reason to explain her brother’s cruelty to her son. But she found that she can’t keep lying to him. “-Maegor?”

“Muña?” Maegor brushed a teardrop away from his eyes and let her mother pull him into a hug.

“Your father is young, he is still young and he never loved me.” The words hurt her. It hurt to speak them, to open up about her feelings and shove them onto her young little son, but she couldn’t hold it in anymore. “My father, your grandfather-“

“Rōvakeppa?”

“Yes, him.” Visenya smiled at her son. Despite everything, he loved his grandparents. “He said that Aegon is too young to understand, too young to know his actions will have consequences. Him and I… we never were the good siblings like you and Aenys.” Mentioning her nephew, the little boy, who also cried at nights for his only brother and friends, left her with a sour taste in her mouth. “I thought that Keppa was right for a while, but after our weddings… Aegon remained the same he always was. Granted, we were young. He was young. I think I just… I think I just accepted it. I never…” Visenya sighed. How to tell her little boy that she wasn’t expecting him to be born at all. “I knew that he will never want to have children with me, but… You are here. He gave me you, and for that, I will be happy alone.”

Maegor tilted his head, making Visenya gulp. She shouldn’t have told him that!

“He hates us?” It wasn’t really a question, Visenya realized. It was more of a statement. “Then why does he wants us to go back?”

“I don’t know, little dragon. I don’t think it’s him.”

Maegor nodded, even though he didn’t understand much of what his mother was saying. He only knew one thing, that he didn’t like the man who was supposed to be his father.

“Can we go now then?”

Visenya blinked at him. “Are you ready to leave?”

“Uhm. They are happy, and I want them to be happy!” Her son exclaimed, and even though she saw the sadness behind his eyes, her little boy was determined.

“Let’s go then. I think you will love the new city we will be staying in.” Visenya picked up Maegor, her eyebrows raising a little when she couldn’t hold him properly to her body. Maybe she had gotten fat? Her clothes did start to get uncomfortably tight around her belly, she will have to find someone who she can train with.

Holding onto her son and their bags, Visenya approached Vhagar, who was more than happy to see them. The big, green dragon poked Maegor with her snout, and let him pat her. Her eyes moved to Visenya and the things she was holding. Vhagar turned her neck a little, gently nudging her rider’s little hatchling towards her back, while she poked her belly again.

“What is it, girl? Do you want scratches?” Smiling down at her dragon, Visenya kissed Vhagar’s snout and put Maegor up into the saddle. “We are leaving. I think you will like the new food options.” The Targaryen laughed when her trusty mount roared a little.

Getting up behind her son, Visenya cracked her whip a little and Vhagar was up in the sky, soaring above Pentos.

“We will have a better place there anyway.” Visenya muttered under her breath and watched the clouds pass by.

* * *

Walking, more like running through the courtyard, Orys had a crumbled up letter in his hand. The letter was from a Magister in Pentos, telling him that his half-sister and nephew were living there, and that she was planning on going to somewhere else. He couldn’t let them slip through his fingers again, and while he was sure that he can’t move the men he gathered, Aegon can just fly over the Narrow Sea and convince her to come back. He could explain himself, and in worst case, beg for her to return.

Opening the door, Orys run up the stairs, breathing heavily with each step he took. Focusing on his breathing, like his old Master at Arms taught him, he tried to block out the other scenarios that can happen between Visenya and Aegon. To be honest with himself, Orys doubted Aegon’s ability to reconcile with Visenya in any way, that doesn’t involve screaming, cursing and one of them, usually Visenya, ending up hurt by it.

“Aegon! Rhaenys!” Yelling his siblings’ names, Orys reached the top of the stairs. “A letter!” Leaning onto the wall a little, he stepped towards the room, he hoped his siblings were staying in. “The magister, letter…” Orys exhaled, trying to calm down his breath to speak normally.

Aegon opened the door to the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “Orys? What time is it?”

“We found Visenya! She is Pentos and the magister says, that she is planning to leave!” Shoving the letter into Aegon’s hand. “We have to move before she is gone!”

Aegon stared at him, trying to process what Orys was saying. He blinked a couple of times, his left hand scratching and stroking his face before he finally shock his head and looked at the letter. Slowly opening it, his eyes read the lines, over and over again, each time bringing it closer to his face.

“She is alive? She is alive and lives in Pentos?” Seeing the confused look in his brother’s eyes, Orys vehemently nodded.

“We have to move, now!”

Aegon stood completely still, Orys groaning and walking past him, leaving his stunned brother behind. Opening the door wider, Orys looked for Rhaenys, thinking that maybe, his sister will be more useful now.

“Rhaenys! We know where Visenya is!” Hearing rustling coming from the bedroom, Orys watched as the door opened, and his sister walked out, rubbing her eyes.

“Visenya? She is here?”

“No, she is Pentos! We have to go!”

To his surprise, Rhaenys nodded and went back into her room, only for the door to slam open, and for Rhaenys to run out and grab a handful of clothes.

“When did you got the letter? Do we have time to sail there or should we go with our dragons?” Stripping from her shirt, Orys covered his eyes and turned away, telling her everything he knew.

“The letter arrived now, but the date on it is… I don1t know what should I say. There are two dates, one saying when she arrived there, and the other is when the magister supposedly sent the letter.” Orys recalled, slapping himself in the face when he realized that he left the letter with Aegon.

“We can go now!” He heard Rhaenys behind his back, causing him to turn around. “If we leave now, we will be at Pentos by midnight! I know our sister, and she won’t travel in the night. She is too cautious for it.” Despite the fire Orys saw in Rhaenys’ eyes, he heard the worry and uncertainty in her voice.

“Aegon has the letter. I think he is still outside, trying to process this.”

Rhaenys called out for her husband, opening the door and turning back to Orys with a confused look on her face. “Where is Aegon?”

A sudden roar blocked Orys’ response, making the two of them to turn towards the window. The two rushed to the nearest one, and could catch the end of Balerion’s tail, as he and presumably Aegon too, took off to the skies, leaving the two alone.

“Gods Aegon!” Rhaenys cursed under her breath, her purple eyes burning into Orys. “Should we follow them? I can get Meraxes ready in-“

“Momma?” The voice of Aenys made his mother turn around, while his uncle just raised his head slightly. “Momma where is papa?”

“He had to go little love.” Kneeling down, Rhaenys opened her arms and her son run to them, hugging his mother tightly.

“Why? Did he find my brother?”

The Targaryen glanced up at Orys, wanting clarification on her answer. She didn’t want to let her son down.

“He is going to make sure that they did. Your father is going to see if it’s really your brother. Okay?” Orys crouched down next to Rhaenys and ruffled Aenys’ hair. “He will bring them home, don’t you worry.”

* * *

“What do you mean that they left?” Aegon hit the desk and stood up, glaring at the magister.

The man tried to get away from his anger by leaning back into his chair as much as he could. He started stuttering, claiming that Visenya did not know that he sent a letter to him.

“But she somehow found out and is now gone! Are you sure that none of your servants told her? Have you considered that maybe you should have sent that letter before you got word that she wanted to leave?” Screaming at the already scared man wouldn’t fix anything. And Aegon knew that. He shouldn’t be focusing his feelings on him, yet he just couldn’t help himself.

He was so close to getting his sister and son back, and he couldn’t wait to leave this incident behind them, but as soon as he got his hopes up, it was destroyed.

Looking back at the man, he saw fear in his eyes, and the magister shock every time he moved.

“How can I help you, my lord?”

Looking out of the window, Aegon watched as the sun rose behind the horizon. “Next time you see her or my son, or hear anything about them, you will write a letter, telling me everything you heard or knew, and sent it to us before they disappear again.” Turning his head back, he hardened his features.

The magister nodded vehemently, promising to do so. Watching him this submissive made Aegon’s stomach turn and he left the room, sneering at the magister who groveled before him as he went by. Leaving the room, he strode the hallways, his head moving side to side until he came upon a room which smelled familiar to him.

Stepping inside, Aegon’s nose moved a little as the smells entered his nostrils. It smelled like old parchments, books and ink, leather and lavender. Visenya was here. She had been here and was gone with Maegor in a heartbeat. His legs moved on their own, bringing him deeper into the room, his eyes roaming around, trying to find anything that could led him to his sister and son.

“I’m so sorry Vis. I failed both of you. I’m so sorry.” Breaking down when he saw a little part of parchment, with a small amount of paint smudged over it, Aegon let the fat tears roll down his cheek.

* * *

Standing in front of the men did scare her beyond imaginable. She had to pinch her leg to keep them from shaking, and having her little boy stand next to her hadn’t made this any easier. She had left both her sword and dragon on the outside of the city, that didn’t mean she was defenseless, but their chances of survival dropped each time a newer guard with weapon entered the room.

Currently, she was staring up at the council, who were deciding whether to throw her and her son, have them lead out in chains, have them locked up and send a letter to Dragonstone, or accept her offer and let them live here. With each passing heartbeat, she felt their hope of a new home slipping through her finger.

“And you chose to come here because?” A man asked her, his eyes never moving from them, but she could see no malicious intent in them.

“Because I… We have…” How can she explain that her brother-husband hit her son, publicly called him a bastard and accused of her lying and being disloyal to him?

“Speak up girl, we can’t hear you!” The oldest woman Visenya had ever seen raised her voice. She watched as the woman’s wrinkled arm moved under her dress.

“Because I fear for the life of my son. Because the husband I thought would change never did. Because I want a better life for my son.” She finally answered, and she never lied. Those were some of her reasons she came here.

“Just because of your son?” Another woman asked, and raised her eyebrows. She was young. Younger then the first one had been, but older than Visenya herself.

Wanting answer with ‘yes’, Visenya stopped herself. There was something else in the woman’s tone, something that suggested that she knew something about them that Visenya did not. And she didn’t like that, not even a little bit.

“I… Don’t really understand what are you trying to suggest.” Pulling Maegor closer to her leg, Visenya swallowed and watched the woman with wide eyes.

“You don’t?” Came the surprised reply.

Visenya said no, and watched the woman’s face closely.

“Have you run away from home, simply because of the treatment your son received by his father, your husband? Or was it a flight of a mother, who doesn1t know if she will survive and didn’t want to leave her children with a man like him?”

“I- What?” She was lost. What was the woman playing at? Why did she bring that up? What did she mean by that? Yes, she has gotten fatter, but that didn’t mean she was with child! Her moon blood wasn’t reliable, it came and went whenever it pleased.

“Child-“ Visenya shuddered but kept her chin high. “- do you mean to tell us, that you don’t know you are with child?”

“I-I…”

“You, you.” The oldest woman waved. “You can stay here. You don’t have to worry, we won’t tell you husband that you are here. But! Don’t think that your name will give you anything! You have to work hard, you have to show us, that you fully want to leave your life behind! Can you do that?”

Visenya stared at the council, eyes wide and heart heavy. Can she do it? Wasn’t this what she wanted? Wasn’t this the reason she came here in the first place? The memories of her old life passed in front of her eyes, the good and bad, the faces she will never see again. Glancing at her son, the only one who was worth anything in her life, the one who made her do all this, was looking up at her with kind and hopeful eyes.

She will have to do it. For him. She will even sell her soul. “Yes. I’ll work hard, I will show you that I want to leave my old life behind.”

Many in the council huffed, but the two women smiled at her. Their smile started to unnerve her.

“Well then, come Visenya Targaryen. We have many things to talk about. And you will see a healer. Maybe you will believe her.”

Walking up to her, the two woman motioned for her to follow them, Maegor holding onto her clothes as he walked with her, his little legs stumbling over, Visenya catching him and lifting him up.

“Be careful, little dragon. The stairs are wet and slippery here.” Maegor nodded and burrowed his face into her chest.

The two women stopped in front of a smaller house, opening the door for her. “Your dragon can stay here with you. The garden is big enough for her, and this house is on the outer side of the city. Few will notice her here.” The younger said, letting Visenya into the house, letting her eyes explore it.

“And she can hunt. There is fish in the sea, wild animals in the close forest and maybe we have her some bandits too.” The older one said, pulling open the curtains and letting in some sunlight. The view behind it was breathtaking. “Well?”

Visenya glanced at her. “Well, what?”

“How can you work? We won’t let you leave her freely.” Clicking her tongue, the older sat, and watched her, her eyes never leaving her face and body.

“I can fight. Good. I taught many of our newly appointed guards. I know some things about healing, I speak High Valyrian fluently, I have a dragon who can be used and my name means something to the other Free Cities.”

“You mean, your name means something to the slavers. And possibly your dragons presence too.” The younger left the two of them alone, telling them that she will bring the healer over. And in this moment Visenya wanted nothing more than to have this talk with her instead. “You say you fight and teach, yet I’m uncertain if it’s a good idea in your condition. None of us speak that valyrian anymore, yet we understand what we have too. We don’t need you as our translator. And what was the last? Your dragon? Dragons can die easily, with a lucky shot. And you only have one.”

Visenya’s forehead was sweaty. She didn’t like this.

“But-“

“We have healers better than you, healers, who know what they are doing.”

“But I-“

“So you see, you are quite useless to us. Are you sure that’s all you can offer us?” The woman’s lips turned into a menacing grin.

Visenya tightened her grip on her son. There was another thing she was good at. But her brother never liked it, and he often made cruel remarks on it.

“I-I…” The words won’t form, they were stuck in her throat.

“Of course… There are other things you can do to deserve your stay.”

Visenya dreaded what she was about to say. She had an idea of what she meant. “You want me to become a whore.”

“Would you? That’s the question. That’s the only opportunity I see for you right now.”

Looking at her son, she had to make a choice. She can stay here, be cursed to a life her brother accused of doing, but her son can grow up with love. Without having to be belittled by his own father, without her having to tell him that he loves him, while she can only watch as it breaks him apart. Or she can say no. She can make a run and call Vhagar and move on. But where should she go? No matter what she says to the magisters, they will always tell her family where she is, maybe even lock her up for money or until one of her siblings comes and collects her.

“It’s for my son. He deserves better.”

The woman laughed. Her bone-chilling voice grabbed at her flesh and didn’t let it go. “You are really a stubborn one, I will give you that. Did you know that many women chose this? Myself included?” The woman pulled up a chair and motioned for her to sit. “Sit. Let’s talk about your gifts child.”

Visenya gaped at her, her legs not moving from their spots. “W-what?”

“I said sit. You won’t be forced to be a whore. If you chose to experience it, be my guest, but you have many opportunities.”

Sitting down, she kept her eyes on the woman. “But you said-“

“I said what I said. Many come here in search of their new life, but many want us to be slaves again. It’s just a way of seeing who is serious. But just you know, many won’t have the chance to choose.”

The two remained silent. Visenya watching the woman and trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. Was she tricked into false-safety? Was she telling her the truth? Would she just tell the guards to chain her and led her away? Questions upon questions piled up in her mind, waiting to be answered. Some worse, some not so much.

“What do you want?” Was the first one she asked.

“Oh, I know what I want. The question is, do you know, what you want? But you have time to answer that. I think you are still confused about this whole thing.”

Visenya nodded, her grip on Maegor never lightening. “It would be much appreciated.”

“Very well.” She nodded and began telling her how she came up with this trial. Hearing her life, how hard it was, wasn’t something she expected to hear. “So you see, we can’t have valyrians just running around here. And the trial was to see if you truly wanted to forget. Many realize what’s the better choice. If it makes you feel better, you are the only one this year to pass it.”

“It’s… great to hear. But you said something about my gift?”

The woman laughed, but this time, her tone was different. It reminded her off of her late grandmother. “I know about your magic. It can be seen by your stance and read in your eyes. You practiced it for a while, have you not?”

Visenya, again, was surprised. No one before this woman had ever told her that, had ever caught on. “How?”

“You will have to find out. But enough of that! You can start training some of the guards when you are ready and comfortable enough with the city. I will send you a handmaiden, she will help you with your everyday need, and tell you about our city.”

“I will train them?”

“Yes, you will? Would you like something other?” Raising her eyebrow, the woman looked at them.

“N-no. It’s just… I wasn't expecting it. It’s usually-“

“This is Essos. Not Westeros. We are many, but we have a few things in common. Now, where is Dia with that healer? Did she go to the other end of the city?” The woman stood, walking to the door and opening the door, blocking Visenya’s view.

The Targaryen couldn’t get the surprised and confused look off of her face. Even when the healer came and introduced herself, she had been silent and stared at the older woman.

The healer worked quick, poking her belly and asking her question, to which she replied to the best of her knowledge, telling the woman about her back and breast pains, and about her sickness. The woman hummed, and finally let her get dressed again.

“I see. Well, I have the best answer for you.” The little, round woman told her, her kind smile and eyes calming down her heart.

“Y-You do?”

“You are with child, my lady. I believe you are in your second month.”

“I… How?” She didn’t understand. For Maegor to be born, she had to couple with Aegon a few times, but she only had him two months ago, once. And before that, she hadn’t let him into her room.

“I presume you have a man. And you two probably-“

“It’s not that. I, thank you for this. It’s just…It happened and I don’t know… For my firstborn, I…” Trying to make sense in her thoughts, Visenya’s hand slowly made its way to her belly.

“Oh, I see! They say that the first can take a while, but after it, it’s easier.” The woman packed up her things, flashed a smile at Visenya and grabbed her hand. “Don’t worry. I will come to you every other week, making sure that you and your child are alright. You don1t have to fear, no one will find you and your children.” She left the room, waving goodbye to both women before closing the door.

“Morne, I will go and see what the traders wanted. I will leave the two of you alone. Goodbye Visenya Targaryen! I will see you in a few days!” The younger one, Dia, left them alone and ran back to the bank.

“I think you need to rest. Sleep with your son, the two had made a huge journey today, and getting news like this isn’t easy. I will send over the handmaid, her name is Liss. She will tidy up the house and bring you food.” Morne stood from her chair, her bones cracking as she moved.

Visenya remained silent, staring at the spot on the floor the healer stood when she told her the news. Her eyes, despite feeling sleepy, stayed open, her hand around Maegor as he slept soundly, missing the news about his new sibling. And while Visenya wanted to sleep and be happy, all she could feel was fear. If they knew at the moment they saw her, did it mean that the Pentoshi magister knew too? Did her siblings know? Was this the real reason they wanted her back? Thinking that she finally carried a girl and then they could marry her to Aenys? Her sister wouldn’t do it! She loved her, and she made it clear a few times while she was in her after Aegon made her cry. And she loved her son, she loved Maegor like he was hers. Rhaenys wouldn’t do it, neither would Orys. The man took his uncle-ly responsibilities seriously. But her husband…

_“He should have been a girl.”_

Aegon would do it. Even if the child was hers, he cared only about Aenys and his advances. For Gods’ sake! He wanted to conquer Westeros so that he could have an empire of his own! And then he can pass it onto Aenys and his wife.

“He won’t have you, little one.” She gently spoke to her stomach. “I won’t let him have you or your brother. He didn’t want us there, now he would like to bring us home, only because I might carry a daughter. But don’t worry,-“ Her voice got even quieter, her hand gently pressed against her belly, while her other stroked Maegor’s back. “-we will live without them. And you will have everything. I will love you, and I won’t leave you, I promise!”

Looking out the window, she had a great view of the city and at the sea. Beyond the white lines, somewhere there were her siblings. But she won’t look back. She can’t. For them, for her children, her only joy, she will have to be strong, and she will do everything in her power to keep them safe and happy. Even if it means forgetting everything she knew about her old life.

* * *

Four months later, she was packing again. Someone had found her, had seen either her or Vhagar and now her siblings were onto her once more. The quiet life she wanted for her children was slipping through her fingers once more and with her pregnancy at this stage, it was only a matter of time till she had to stop and lay low until her child was born and it was strong enough to travel long distances.

Looking at her son, seeing him munch on his goat meat happily, made her heart beat faster. She won't let them have him or the child in her belly. She won't go back, and neither will her children suffer under their father's care. She won't let that happen.

"Maegor, zaldrītsos! We have to leave. Have you finished your meal?" Kneeling next to her son want harder than she thought. Soon, she will truly lose her flexibility.

"Kessa Muña! Where will we go next?"

"Where would you like to go?" Pushing herself up, Visenya sat down next to her son. Her little boy had just celebrated his fourth nameday, and Visenya couldn't have been any prouder at him. He too was anxiously was waiting to meet with his sister.

"Somewhere close! I think she will like it if we stay close to Braavos!"

"Lorath is close to Braavos. But I heard it's a little cold." During their stay at Braavos, her son had opened up more, and she often found him trying to read the books she had. The two would sit together under the sky, and Visenya would read him her books, answering Maegor's questions and giggling whenever her little boy would kiss her belly and tell the child in it, that his big brother was waiting for her to be born.

Braavos enchanted him, and Visenya too for that matter, and she could see that her little dragon wanted to return here after they threw off her siblings from their back. The months they spent here together taught her much about Essos, and how different it truly was from Westeros.

"I won't mind it! I think she will like it too!" Swinging his legs under the table, Maegor happily hummed, finishing his meal and putting away the plate. "We can return here, right?"

"Once we are sure no one is after us. Yes, we will." Smiling at her son, the two left the house and headed for Vhagar, who was waiting for them at the end of the gardens.

Vhagar roared at them, her eyes watching as the two of them approached her. Moving her snout, she poked both Maegor, who giggled and petted her and Visenya, who caressed her growing stomach with love.

"Soon, you will have another hatchling to worry about, girl. I think this time, I will a little girl." Telling her dragon about her pregnancy, who probably already knew if the child in her womb was a girl or boy and must have known about it in the first place, was something she loved doing, though she only did it once before this. "Do you think I will have a little girl?" While the priestess to some unknown God told her that her daughter will bring prosperity to the lands, she doubted her words.

Vhagar only blinked at her, her snout gently poking her belly, and Visenya had to laugh at her dragon.

"I see that you will love them, no matter what!" Helping Maegor onto Vhagar's back, Visenya laughed as the wind blow her hair out of her face.

Taking a last look at the city that became her home for the last four months, the Bastard Daughter of Valyria, it seemed to her that the city itself was waiting for something. The old stone walls, the bridges, the rivers that ran through the city, they were all waiting and sleeping.

"Muña, are we leaving?" Maegor asked her, holding onto the leash and looked up at her.

"Yes, we are going." She answered in a soft voice. "Hold on tight, zaldrītsos."

Vhagar moved back a little, then jumped and flapped her wings, carrying her riders away from the city, dancing with the wind as it carried their laughter away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> It's been a while, I know. I mostly decided what things and how I want to do said things I want to do, and so far it's mostly working? I have no idea. After this chapter goes, I will write and post two one-shots, and one for my friend's birthday.  
> I want to finish this story before moving to my other two, and starting my big projects. I may restart the DS books too, but no promises there.  
> Also, thank you my dear readers for name suggestions for Visenya's little girl!  
> Aj - Aenya  
> Aelyx - Daenerys, Elaena, Shaera, Vaella  
> Barricade_lover1253 - Valeyra  
> petrovavalet - Valaena  
> They are all beautiful names, and I had to hold a pool in a group chat for choosing a name. Thank you everyone who sent me a comment or left kudos, love you all!

Aegon paced around in his room back at Dragonstone. He had been flying around in Essos, trying to find his sister for two months, flying back to Pentos to make sure that the magister would still hold the end of their bargain. He flew to Tyrosh and Myr, wanting to talk to the magisters and archons of the Free Cities, telling them about her sister and children. The councils weren’t without a few threats here and there, and even though he had to call upon Balerion, the men agreed to his terms pretty quickly. He had left the cities after three days, taking Balerion to almost every part of Essos, when on the third week, Balerion found something. The smell had led the big, black dragon to Braavos, and Aegon wanted to slap himself in the face. Of course, his sister would travel here, as the city was hidden from most of them, and they chose the ones who got let into their city very carefully. It was perfect for her sister to hide.

Reaching the city, Aegon made Balerion land in front of the palace, calling out to the king to let his sister, son and unborn child go. There was no sign of Vhagar, and it made him angry when the man refused to tell him what he wanted to know. Looking back it now, it wasn’t his best action as of yet, seeing as he ended up in the dungeons for a week while Balerion simply left him there, after he smelled something. It turned out to be his sister’s scent, even after Visenya tried to destroy their clothes, she had to wear something in the end, and after Aegon escaped from the dungeons, the guards almost killing him in the process, the young lord took his mount to Norvos, where the scent led Balerion.

He carefully landed with is dragon outside of the city, and when the Bearded Priests sent to him, he arrived into the city with Balerion soaring high up in the skies. He searched for his sister and son, and when Balerion showed him to a house, he eagerly opened the door, expecting pots and utensils to be thrown at him, but what he got made him stop in his tracks.

“Who are you?” Aegon heard himself ask, looking at the scared man with his daughter sitting in his lap, eating some disgustingly green meat.

The man flinched, pushing his daughter behind himself, swallowing. “I- I’m Uros,m-my lord. I work at the dock-“

Aegon stepped closer, pulling the man up by his arm. “Why do you have the same scent as my sister does?” He didn’t care about his life, he wanted to know what did he had done to her sister and son.

“I-I don’t know! I don’t know your sister!” The man shouted, trying to get away from Aegon’s fury.

“You wear her clothes! You wear her clothes and lie!” Balerion roared outside, the man almost falling to his knees in fear.

“I didn’t… I met a woman and her son, I didn’t know.”

“What are mumbling about? Tell me at once or I will let Balerion take a closer look at you!” Aegon screamed, letting go of the man.

It was pathetic to him, how the man just sat there, not moving, not answering his questions.

“Answer me damn it! Skoro syt ēdruta mirre sagon doru-borto?!” Aegon cursed, kicking something on the floor.

“I-I… I met with a young woman, a-at the Upper Rhoyne! She- She had a little boy, her body was covered in some- Some veil, and their hair was painted! She asked me if I w-wanted to trade with her.”

“And?!” Aegon was getting impatient with the man, crossing his arms in front of his chest to not stop himself from strangling him.

“She wanted some of my clothes in exchange for hers. I-I gave her and her son everything, and we parted.”

“Was there a big, green dragon with her?” Aegon leaned closer, the man backing back into the wall, her daughter hiding behind the small table.

“N-no my lord, that, I’m sure about. Bu-but she had a sword. Long one, black holster and-“

Aegon didn’t wait for him to finish it. Leaving the house, he shut the door behind him, thanking the priest for his time, asking him to send him a letter if he sees his sister, and asked him to keep her and his son here until he or his brother arrive to collect her.

Mounting Balerion, Aegon left for the Upper Rhoyne, hoping he could find some left behind things from Visenya or Maegor.

* * *

Rhaenys walked back and forth in her shared room with Aegon. Without her brother-husband present, Dragonstone was empty, more than usually it was. Orys was out too, making their vassals patrol the seas, wanting them to report everything. his fleet to Essos looked almost finished, and Rhaenys was sure that if the time is right, he will leave and travel Essos, trying to find their sister.

Visenya had been away for almost a year now, and soon it was time for her little babe to be born. She will have to lay low for a few months, but Rhaenys wasn’t so sure about her sister’s decisions anymore. Visenya was smart, and she knew that traveling while carrying a child wasn’t the best, she will continue to do so until she was safely away from them. But being away from them meant being away from help, and while her sister was skilled in healing, Rhaenys had her doubts about a successful birth in case Visenya was left alone. And she had Maegor too! She will have to stop at some smaller village or bigger city if she wanted to survive the birthing bed and not leave her son alone.

But will she keep traveling until it was time for her to give birth? Will she at least rest before her last month? Will she stay in one place after birth? The babe wouldn’t survive a flight from say, Braavos to Dragonstone, and she would have to wait at least a month after birth to travel safely. Maybe they should try and find her for a month or so, but leave her alone for at least three moons? She will have time to recover, her babe will be strong when they have to leave, and this way they will prevent Visenya’s death.

Rhaenys bit her finger, grimacing when she bit her flesh too. She had, once again, started this habit of hers, biting and picking on her fingernails when she was thinking. She will have to stop, as she was the Lady now, and while Aegon wasn’t here, she was expected to maintain order.

Stopping by their bedchamber’s door, Rhaenys listened as her son slept soundly, his breathing now calmer than it was a few hours ago. She had been woken up by Aenys’ hiccups, her boy sleeping, having a night terror. She had woken him up, kissing him and hugging him, holding him as he cried into her chest, repeating that he was sorry and that he missed Maegor. She had remained there, brushing his hair, stroking his cheeks and humming him a soft song, until the boy fell asleep.

Opening the door, Rhaenys saw her son’s form in the middle of the bed, where he slept for the passing months, right between her and Aegon. Closing the door behind her, the Targaryen looked into the mirror, the dark circles under her eyes vibrating. Maybe she should sleep a little. After all, she had mapped out Visenya’s most likely locations and routes, and her brothers had been out for weeks now. Leaving a small note for Aegon and Orys, Rhaenys placed the parchment at their door, making it stick with a dagger before sliding into the soft bed, her arm going around Aenys, pulling her son closer.

* * *

Visenya stood atop of the hill she had been visiting ever since they arrived at Lorath almost three months ago. At first, Lorath was nothing more than a simple stop before they continue on, but the island was remote, and the villages on it even more so hidden, than she first expected them to be. It was the perfect place to stop and lay low, and give birth to the babe in her womb in peace. Maybe it was the fear of losing her child that drove her out here, at the end of the world, as one would say. The fears she had felt when they arrived were mostly gone, as she looked at the mazes the Lorathi lived in, and this little fishing settlement one of the most hidden ones she had encountered.

The village was small, around a hundred people living actively in it, and had two parts, one that was visible from the skies and the sea, and one hidden behind rocks and stone, deep in the darkness of the maze that was covered by the cave it laid in. Even if her siblings did find her, she could hide in the maze, and give birth safely to her child, then leave as soon as the babe is strong enough to travel. The village’s elder, who was also the midwife, helped her a lot, and even gave her a map and showed her a secret exit, if she suddenly wanted to leave, though with her being in her last moons of pregnancy, the child could come at any time, and she didn’t want to risk anything. She knew how to help herself in birth, as Maegor’s birth came as a surprise to her, but she had help, but if she were to leave… The child could perish with her, leaving her little boy alone with Vhagar, and while the dragon loved her boy, Visenya didn’t think that the green dragon would help her boy if it came down to that. Hopefully, she was wrong.

The cold wind brought the smell of ash and burnt wood, making her head turn to the direction it was coming from. Something was burning, but with the dense forest around the cliffs here and there, she hadn’t a clue what was the cause of this smell. Maybe, it was a ship, coming towards Lorath and it caught fire? Her Vhagar was sleeping, having finished the small whale she found on the beaches, she won’t be moving much today or tomorrow. It wasn’t ideal for her, but the dragon had been pushing off her meals, and Visenya was glad that she was eating again, even if it left them defenseless in some way.

Holding onto Dark Sister, she grabbed the edge of her skirt, she wore for comfort and to hide her belly, Visenya slowly descended from the hill, thinking about her family, her soon to be, two small dragon hatchlings. She could feel it in her bones that the child was due soon, and ever since the few mothers visited her in the hut they had been staying in, she could not think of anything else but names for her child. Somehow, it was harder this time, as her mind and body were telling her that the child will be a girl, and according to Sylwia, the midwife, her belly was rounder, and it was a clear sign to her that the babe will be a girl. With the years of experience under her hands, Sylwia was reliable, and the few who dared to talk to her told her so. She had told the new parents the child’s gender as soon as it was visible, and she hadn’t been wrong once. And that scared the young Targaryen.

During this month, Visenya spent almost all her time in bed, as the pain she felt during walking or sitting were worse than ever, and Sylwia wanted her to move less, but Visenya being as stubborn as she was, made her daily walks to the hill, just in case her siblings decided to come. Even she hasn’t heard anything about them for a while, the words about the dragons in Braavos got to her ears too, and she was unsure how should she react to them, as the news weren’t exactly what she wanted to hear or expected to hear anyway.

The edge of her skirt got caught in a bunch of flowers, Visenya sighing and using the sheeted sword’s tip to remove the uninvited guest from her dress. This was one of the reasons she hated skirts, well, skirts that had this big of a rim around them. They always got caught by something, and it would usually rip the fabric apart, but alas, she had to wear this because of the child in her belly, much like she wore one when she was in her last moon during her time with Maegor.

Maegor… Thinking about her little boy, Visenya’s lips turned upwards. Her little dragon was more than happy and joyous when she told him about her pregnancy and the possibility of a little sister, and it made her smile how much Maegor was looking forward to being a brother. The names had come up in her mind, but so far none were closer to what she sought. She had thought about names with Jae in them, as the number of priests and sorceresses that told Visenya that her daughter will do great things, she wanted something godly in her daughter’s name. But she decided against it, as the names weren’t right in her mind. She thought about naming the child after her mother, but Valaena’s warning about fate loomed over her decision. Naming her after Valyria or one of the gods sounded good in her mind, but somehow, every time she had a good name she liked, it all came back to one. One name that made it possible for her to carry a child, and with the visions the women came to her, it was more than terrifying to Visenya.

Daenys The Dreamer, the maiden daughter of Aenar The Exile, she who saved her house from The Doom. The name that had been almost calling to her every night she spent lying, and haunted her dreams ever since she left Dragonstone, and now, she knew the reason.

Reaching the border of the village, her vision got blurry, and she felt the wetness between her legs. Her eyes widened when she reached to her lady part. It was time.

Cursing under her breath, she tried to move faster to reach Sylwia’s house, but the pain that shock her body left her almost falling to the ground. It was foolish to leave for a walk when she was this close to giving birth, just what was she thinking? Using her sword as a cane, Visenya grabbed into the wooden and stone gate, gritting her teeth, trying to stop herself from screaming.

Awkwardly stumbling into the settlement, Visenya let a small scream rip from her lips, her currently free hand reaching for her abdomen.

“Verya!”

“Odd! Help!” Her voice died, the pain becoming unbearable for her. Taking a small step toward the man, Visenya felt as she was falling, the ground coming closer and closer, stopping when strong hands caught shoulders, Odd pulling her up, shouting for help.

Visenya bit her arm, muffling the scream that left her throat. Odd lifted her, careful to not press her belly, and walked to the closest houses, kicking the door open, scaring the old woman who stood at the fire, cooking something in her pot. Taking a look at Visenya, she called for her grandson, the boy, a year or two older Visenya’s own son, came from the cellar, his face white and confused.

“Go Tyrja, call Sylwia and the others! Then find Verya’s son and bring him here! Hurry and go!” The boy ran out of the building, leaving the door open as another woman stepped into the house, carrying sheets and clothes.

The elderly woman helped Odd laying Visenya down to the biggest bed the house had, taking pillows and blankets, prompting her head up. Odd had taken Dark Sister from her, laying it on the end table for her to see.

“What were you thinking girl? Your child is almost here and you go for walks?”

“Ey matta, don’t be hard on her. She just wanted to see the stars, eh?” The younger woman asked, grabbing a knife and cutting off the lower part of Visenya’s dress. “It will just get in the way and be bloody. I will fetch you a new one if you like this dress.”

Visenya’s breath hitched when the woman’s cold hands touched her legs. “T-thank you…”

“Miriam. I’m sorry for my matta, but she is just too free mouthed.” Miriam apologized, her hand moving along Visenya’s thigh as she cut the dress. “You will be fine, Sylwia hasn’t lost a mother or child since her first birth, and she won’t start to lose them now.”

“My dear Sylwia has talent-“ The mother agreed, and put a kettle to the fire, handing one to Odd. “-and while I don’t like that Verya went on her walks, there isn’t much for women who are expecting to do.” The lady chuckled. “Odd, be kind and bring us water, we will be in need of them.”

Odd left, the door still open.

“Tell us when it hurts darling.” The grandmother pulled the desk and chairs away, freeing up room for the midwife and her apprentices. “We may not be a wealthy village, but we have our own ways.”

“Ey matta, see who else is coming, have them bring more water!” Miriam told her mother, pulling a bucket filled with water to her side, dipping a clean cloth in it, and placing it on Visenya’s head. “You are a bit warmer than usual, but I’m sure it is nothing to be concerned about.” Standing up from beside her, Miriam walked to the fire, grabbing rags and lifted the boiling water down, her feet pushing a chair closer to the bed, putting the kettle down on it.

Her mother returned, bringing four men to the tiny hut. Odd was among them, they carried sheets and blankets and big pots too full of water.

“Good, good. Now place it down and leave, help Sylwia get here.” The elderly lady spoke, pushing them out of the house. “Men are bad luck in a birthing room.”

“Helga, tell us if you need help.” Visenya heard Odd’s voice from behind the door.

Grabbing one of the smaller pillows, the Targaryen twisted it, biting her lips harder, drawing blood.

“Oh, no-no! You can let it out, we are here for you!” Miriam turned to her getting a hold of Visenya’s hands, squeezing them, forcing the Targaryen to look into her eyes. “We are here, there is no shame in pain. We will share it with you.”

Visenya weakly nodded, her eyes shutting close once again as the wave of pain arrived back, her hands tightening around Miriam’s, yet her lips remained silent. The door opened for the final time, and Visenya glanced at it, her eyes shining from the unshed tears.

“Muña! Muña are you alright? What’s wrong?” Maegor ran to her side, his small hands grabbing her arm, his voice breaking a little.

“Your sister wants to see you two. Please, take a step closer to the wall, or kneel next to your mother’s head little one. We will need all the space we can have.” Sylwia ordered her helpers around, Maegor climbing up the bed, kneeling next to Visenya’s head. His left hand was holding her shoulder, his right stroking her hair, something Visenya herself did to him whenever he was scared or hurt.

Sylwia pushed her legs upward and out, lifting her skirt. “Anne, Petra, Liss and Wea, help me lift her up! Miriam, pull her dress up!”

The four girls pushed their hands under her torso, Miriam grabbed her skirt, and Sylwia stood at her legs, grabbing a few pillows, pilling them together.

“At my mark, lift. Now!” Sylwia shouted, the girls lifted her with almost ease, Miriam quickly pulling the skirt up to her breasts, Sylwia pushing the pillows under her lower back, the girls lowering her down.

Visenya grabbed the sheet again, the pain was unbearable.

“Miriam, to her side! Wea, help Helga with the water at the fire, Anne, you will be in charge to bring them to us if needed. Liss, you help me, Anne will help with the cloths and Petra…” Sylwia turned to the last girl, a young, scared little girl. “Petra, you feel watch our moves, note them and if needed help out or run to one of the men. Understood?”

“Y-yes!” The girl grabbed a basket, probably filled with herbs to ease Visenya’s pain.

“Good, now Verya, I want you to listen to me very closely. The babe has started moving, and we might have to help her out. You are not bleeding as of now, but that can change. Scream freely, this is not an easy thing, but don’t pass out! Yell, scream, curse, just stay with us!”

Visenya weekly nodded, her hand tightening around Miriam’s, but this time, she let a small of her voice escape.

“Just breath my darling!” Helga offered her, Wea lifting another kettle to the fire.

Sylwia leaned closer to her, Visenya could feel her hands on her body. “Now, when you feel the pain, push with your every power! We will have to get this child out of you sooner!” The old midwife ordered her, Visenya gritting her teeth and pushing when the pain hit her body again, crying out as it left her with tears in her eyes.

Maegor shuddered next to her, but kept his eyes on his mother, whispering under his breath.

Visenya pushed again, letting the scream out, not bothering to cover her mouth anymore.

“You are doing great darling! We are here for you!” Miriam assured her, stroking her hand, holding it whenever Visenya cried out.

“I see the head clearly! Take deep breaths and when you are ready push!”

Visenya pushed and pushed, screaming out as the pain moved through her, her hand staying in Miriam’s, her eyes letting go of the tears she has been holding in for too long. She could feel Maegor’s hands moving in her hair, her little boy never uttering a word, but she felt as he jerked his hands away time to time.

What felt like days, Visenya heard the crying. Loud and clear, and a sigh left her lips. She felt numb and tired.

“You did wonderfully Verya!” Miriam whispered in her ears, dipping the cloth into the water and pacing it back to her forehead.

“You are a strong one, girl.” Sylwia smirked, handing the babe to Petra, who held the bloody child as the others cleaned it. “You bleed little, and if you take my words to your heart, you can fly with your babe in about a month. Not big distances of course, but you can travel back to Braavos if you wish. If the child is healthy after the moon, you can head into longer distances.”

Visenya weakly smiled at the elderly woman, her left hand holding Maegor’s as her little boy snuggled closer to his mother. “Thank you, Lady Sylwia.”

“It is nothing. Now, see your daughter for yourself.” The midwife handed her the small bundle, Miriam and Liss helping the Targaryen up a little.

Visenya took her daughter from Sylwia’s arms, Maegor leaning closer to her, watching his sister in his mother’s arms. “Muña-“ The boy whispered. “-why is she so small and-“ Maegor poked his sister’s face, the newborn babe grabbing his finger and wrapping her fingers around it. “-squishy?”

Visenya giggled, kissing Maegor’s check and moving her hand to her daughter’s face, slowly tracing her little face. “She is newborn, jorrāelagon. You were like this when you were born.”

“Tiny and pink?” Maegor asked, tilting his head. “Was I squishy too?”

“I didn’t poke you, but you were small and had huge lungs made of steel.” Visenya recalled the memory about the birth of her son. Her little dragon was screaming while the maids cleaned him, and only did Maegor quiet down when they placed him into Visenya’s arms, and she felt something inside of her when she first held him.

“I was loud?” The little boy asked, hugging her mother’s arm.

“Very much. And you wouldn’t sleep when I wasn’t near you.” The young mother recalled, smiling at the memory. “We will return to our hut soon. I-“

“Oh, don’t worry because of it. You, your son and your little girl can stay here as long as it is needed. We will move down and you can sleep here.” Helga chuckled, pulling out a sheet from the freshly washed pile. “Girls, we need a little help.”

Sylwia sat while her apprentices were working. They helped Visenya move around the bed with her daughter in her arms, pulling the sheets under her and her children. Helga placed more pillows on the headboard and even placed more warm blankets on them.

“What name will you give her?” Petra asked, pulling up a chair to Miriam, smiling at Visenya.

“I have been thinking about it ever since the last month.” Visenya replied, the name she chose while walking back from the hill sounding more and more fitting for the tiny babe she was holding in her arms. “I wanted her to have something special and-“ She bit her lip, not knowing if she should tell them about the priestesses and sorceresses who told her how great her daughter might be. “-there were words, and I thought… Maybe something that means a lot to me and m-my family.”

“Ah, the Targaryen’s have a great history of names.” Sylwia chuckled, lighting the herbs in her pipe.

“Y-you knew?” Visenya’s heart dropped. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out of her siblings were standing at the door yet, waiting to enter and take her back.

“Course I did! There aren’t many with a dragon around now. But you are safe here, you and your children should stay.” Sylwia answered her, idyll looking at the three Targareyns. “I don’t know why you left your family, or why are you here, but while you are here-“ The elderly midwife took a big sip from her pipe, slowly exhaling the smoke. “-you are one of us girl. And we look out for ours.”

Visenya bit her lip, looking down at her daughter, Maegor pushing his body upward, between Visenya’s body and her arm.

“I was thinking about Daenys.”

“Oh, after the one who saved your house. And with the whispers traveling around, I think this is suited for her.” Sylwia coughed, grabbing her cup and emptying it in one go. “Fate is cruel more times than it is kind, and being named for a fate you don’t know can and will come with issues later on.”

Visenya nodded, understanding what she meant by it. “She won’t have fate decide for her. Nor anyone else for that matter. She is a dragon, and dragons are not playthings.”

Sylwia chuckled, holding her pipe with her wrinkled hand. “And I see you have fangs and fire. Well, our little village then shall welcome Daenys Vējes the Starborn of Lorath and House Targaryen.” Wea left the hut at Sylwia’s words, and Visenya heard muffled voices from the other side of the door, then a soft cheering followed after.

“I suggest you rest Riña Visenya. If you want to leave as soon as your babe is fit to travel, you should sleep and recover. You too, byka āeksio.” Miriam pointed her finger at Maegor, her son wrapping his arms around her, pressing his face into her side.

“We will leave as soon as we can. We can’t stay at the same place for a long time.” Visenya agreed, bringing her daughter between her and Maegor, a smile spreading across her face as her little dragon snuggled closer, his arms wrapping around his sister. Maybe they will be able to return here soon.

* * *

Visenya picked up another dress, twisting it around, measuring it to her body. The signs of her pregnancy still showed up on her body, and she wanted to cover much about it. But many of the skirts and dresses she was given by the women in the village were too long and tight, making it hard for her to fly on Vhagar and fight if she was needed to. But this dark, rich purple colored one looked perfect for travels and fights.

Maegor was watching over Daenys, her daughter babbling around in her crib, having just woken up from her nap. She had fed her, smiling at the little girl as she held her finger while she sucked on her breast. She cleaned her up, Maegor complaining about the smell, but helping her either way. She had placed Daenys into her crib, Maegor sitting beside it on a chair, marveling at his sister as she tried to shove her whole fist into her mouth, moving her arms around rapidly.

Deciding to pack the dress, Visenya forced it into the bag, grabbing the straps for Daenys from the table. “We are leaving today. We have been here for over five moons now, and I don’t want to run into Orys.” Visenya told Maegor, her mind racing as she called for Vhagar.

The green dragon arrived, landing in front of the hut. Visenya tied their bags to her saddle, bringing out the crib, Maegor trailing after his mother, waving bye to the hut.

“I will miss it.” The boy whispered, tracing his hand across Daenys’ head. “I’m sure you will love it sister, once we can visit it again. You will love Braavos too!”

Visenya chuckled, fastening the cloth around her body. Nodding to Maegor, her little son had hugged her, Visenya kissing his head as she lifted him to the saddle, tying him to it. Grabbing her daughter, she hugged the small girl, wrapping her into thick layers of fur before placing her into the harness, fastening the and straightening the cloth near Daenys’ head, legs, and everywhere where the cloth came in contact with her body. Getting the crib on the saddle, she was thankful for Odd and his smithing skills, as she could close the crib without it taking up much space. Getting into the saddle was the harder part, but Vhagar lowered herself a bit, letting Visenya easily into the saddle.

“Thank you, girl!” Vhagar roared back turning her head to the side before moving to the dimly part of the cave, moving through the tube-like part, until she reached the end.

Visenya fidgeted a little, the wind blew hard today, the storm will hit the small village in no time, and she wanted to leave before it was impossible to fly away. News about a black dragon had reached her ears, and she wondered if her siblings stayed low until they were sure she had her daughter. In her mind, it was nothing but validation for her deepest, darkest fears. Her brother wanted her child, not Maegor and Visenya. It still hurt, but she should have gotten used to this by now, seeing as her brother wasn’t the kindest to her while they were children.

Vhagar reached the edge, waiting for her rider to give her the order to fly. Visenya shook her head, she can think about the relationship between Aegon and herself once they are in the skies. “Vhagar, sōvegon naejot Norvos!” Shouting through the wind, Visenya hugged her children, holding onto the chains tightly when the green dragon leaped from the edge, flapping her wings and turning around, heading for Norvos.

Once Vhagar reached the perfect height, Visenya relaxed her grip on the chains. They will be in Norvos in no time, and once there, she can plan out their next stop. While traveling the Free Cities was the safest for her children, they still had some relations to her family, and even if they would want money or some help during a Dothraki attack, they respected and feared the dragons. Once Daenys was older, she could chance a flight to Far Essos, possibly to Qarth or maybe Yi-Ti. The Dothraki Sea was dangerous, and while they had Vhagar, she wasn’t sure if they would follow her. She wanted to avoid the ruins of the Freehold and Slaver’s Bay, both were risky to pass by or stay for more than a day at one place, and Visenya considered flying Vhagar over the Demon Road. Rather Valyria then the slavers. Something she constantly disagreed on with Aegon.

Thinking about their arguments, Visenya’s arms tightened around her children, her face buried into the soft hair of her children. They always disagreed on everything, even when her brother knew that Visenya was right, he did this out of spite when they were younger, and now to undermine her orders. Ever since their father passed, Aegon was different. But he showed his true colors after Rhaenys was pronounced barren. At least her parents saw their grandsons before they passed.

“Muña?” Maegor turned around, smiling at his sister before looking up Visenya again. “Muña, where will we go now?”

Leaning to closer to her son’s ear, Visenya whispered the destination to Maegor, whose jaw dropped and smiled at her mother.

“I can’t wait to see it! Can I pet the bears?”

Visenya chuckled, hugging Maegor closer to him. “We will see.” Looking down at her daughter, the Targaryen smiled when Daenys yawned before nuzzling her face into her chest. Her little hands formed into tiny fists, and it appeared to the dragon rider that she was sucking on her thumb.

Maegor leaned back, kissing Daenys before pointing his finger to the skies. “Look muña! It’s like a dragon!”

Visenya followed his finger, smiling when she saw the cloud Maegor was pointing at. “It is, zaldrītsos.”

Vhagar roared under her in agreement, gently lowering her body as the land got closer to them.

* * *

Orys grunted as Balerion landed on the island of Lorath, near a small village they were yet to see. Technically, the village was on Lorassyon, but almost everyone referred to it as Lorath. The Free City of Lorath had sent them this way, as Visenya did spend some time there, but left as soon as words of Aegon’s capture traveled around. Now, they were standing in the further village, Aegon deciding that they should look here, something Orys agreed on. His sister was careful, and deciding to lay low in the smallest, most hidden village was something Visenya would do.

If they were lucky, they might just catch her trying to leave. After Aegon returned from his second voyage, Rhaenys asked them to stop searching for Visenya until she had her child, not wanting neither of them to die and leave Maegor alone with Vhagar. And now, it was almost half a year later, Visenya should have given birth three, maybe four months ago, and if they had luck, she was still here.

“Orys, over here! Look!” Aegon pointed to a cave that led deep into the mountain.

“Could Vhagar fit into there?” Orys cocked an eyebrow, raising his hand to his eyes.

“Maybe. But I want to see the village first. Balerion will stay here and catch Vhagar if Visenya decides to leave.” Aegon sounded unsure. Nodding to his dragon, the young lord walked toward the village, his hand resting on the hilt of Blackfyre as he entered the village.

Orys sighed, knowing that there was no stopping his brother now. Aegon decided to win Visenya back from whoever stood between him and his sister and children, and Orys had a feeling that his little brother was going to break noses, and will get some broken bones in return.

Following after him, Orys looked at the hill that hugged the small settlement. It was magnificent, and if their sister was here, she would have loved it too. She maybe even stood atop of them, watching the skies for dragons and the seas for him. Maybe she missed them, and wanted to come back, but was afraid. Maybe she waited for them here.

Orys grimaced. Like that would happen. Visenya was hurt by Aegon’s words and actions, and he didn’t fault her. He would have left too, with his children in her place, but Orys knew that Visenya was hurting more inside. He just hoped that it wasn’t too late for neither of them.

Aegon knocked on the closest door to them, waiting for the owner of the house to open it.

“Open it up! I’m Aegon Targaryen, the blood of Old Valyria, and I’m here in search of my sister and children! Open the door and tell me where are they!” The Targaryen hit the door again with his fist, his grip tightening around the hilt of Blackfyre.

“Brother, perhaps we should look around before you break down a door.” Orys offered, turning his head around to see who their actions attracted. “I think we should walk-“

The door creaked open, revealing a tall, muscular man. He pulled the door open, stepping out the tiny hut, holding a kitchen knife.

“Why must you scream? We don’t know anything about your sister nor her children.” The man muttered looking away from Aegon, Orys catching something in his eyes.

“My dragon smelled her scent and it led us here. Take me around the village and show me everything. She is in danger!” Aegon crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking into the man’s eyes.

“And how do I know it is not you who is a danger to her?! You barged here, wanting to see your sister and children when you lost them in the first place?”

Orys, sensing that his brother was ready to blow up and call for Balerion, stepped between the man and his brother. “Listen, there was a misunderstanding. Our sister left with her son and we worry about her safety. Please, tell us if you had seen a woman, similar to my brother.”

The man grimaced but said nothing. Turning around he entered his home and closed the door in their faces.

“That’s it!” Aegon yelled, calling for Balerion. “Open the damn door and tell me where my sister is!” Balerion roared in the distance, landing outside of the gate, his head moving to Aegon.

“Brother, you shouldn’t-“

“Open the door or I’ll light this place on fire!” Aegon ordered the man again, gripping Blackfyre’s hilt. He won’t lose Visenya again, he won’t let her down, not now, not anymore. “Open the door!” His eyes burned, and he had to blink to keep his tears at bay.

“Why do you search for your sister?” The men turned around, seeing an elderly woman. “Why do you want her and the children back so much?”

“I want to apologize to her. I see that my actions hurt her, and I-“

“You have no right to want her back. Leave at once!” The elderly lady yelled, reaching into her robes and pulling out her pipe.

Balerion roared as Orys pulled his brother towards the dragon. Aegon tried to tear himself from Orys’ grip, yelling at the two in valyrian. Reaching Balerion’s side, Orys pushed Aegon forward, his brother finally getting into the saddle. Cursing at the villagers one last time.

“Let’s go back Aegon. I’m sure that Rhaenys is worried about us.”

“Aye, we are going.” Turning the dragon around, Aegon shouted his orders to Balerion.

The black dragon roared a little before pushing himself from the ground, flapping his wings and flying off.

* * *

Visenya groaned when she saw the man again. She forgot that she gave him her old clothes in fear of being found, and now she was moving through the crowded streets of Norvos, trying to get back to her dragon before someone sees her. To think back about it, the whole thing with the guards was strange, and now Visenya was hitting herself in the face mentally for not connecting the dots. They had wanted her to feel safe, so they can capture her children and take them back to Dragonstone.

She should have known that her clothes’ scent would lead the dragons here, and her brother must have traveled here before her.

“Maegor stay close to me!” Visenya yelled to her son, as she pushed her way through the market, holding her children close to her.

Looking back, she saw the same man, pointing to her direction, guards and a priest around them. Cursing under her breath, she turned left on the next street, ducking into an alley when she saw another set of guards. They wanted to corner her, and now the Targaryen was considering calling her mount to get them out.

“Maegor, ñuha jorrāelagon zaldrītsos! Listen to me now. Hold your sister, close your eyes and don’t open them! Do you understand?”

Maegor nodded, his eyes widening when Visenya pushed him behind some barrels, handing him his sister. Daenys babbled, oblivious to the threat her brother was feeling. Maegor sat, holding his sister in his arms, closing his eyes and hugging the small girl tighter. Visenya called for Vhagar, hoping that the dragon heard her and will be here soon. Unsheathing her sword, the Targaryen stepped closer to the guards that were entering the alley.

“Your lord brother wants you back! You will stay here with the children and once he arrives he will take you back.” The priest told her calmly, Visenya not missing the shine in his hands the man tried to hide.

“I will leave with my children, now! My brother can go back to his son.” Visenya muttered, eyeing the guards who stepped closer to her.

“Come with us in peace.” The priest said, not bothering to hide the shackles anymore. “Or else.”

Visenya grimaced. She might not had trained since she left Lorath and headed to Lorassyon, but she wasn’t weak either. “You won’t take me or my children. I won’t sit around and wait for my brother!”

The priest raised his chin. “Very well. Jiōragon se riñar! Ōregon se ābra! You should have chosen else.”

The guards moved, Visenya stepping back, hitting the first one to reach her with the hilt of Dark Sister. Twirling around, she slashed at the second one, hitting the man’s arm, drawing blood. Blocking an attack to her left, Visenya side-stepped the man, thrusting her sword through his back. The other guards swarmed her, making her back up to the wall, pointing her sword towards them.

“Give up now. You will be obedient and go back to your husband!” The priest yelled, Visenya hearing rustling to her right.

“Muña! Muña help!”

“Maegor! Daenys!” The guard held her son by his arm, her son trying to kick and hit him, but was grabbed by another one. Her daughter was held by the same man, crying and screaming at the top of her lungs.

The priest calmly walked to her children, sneering at her when he passed by Visenya. “It seems like, we won.” He stated. “Lyka! Both of you!” Daenys screamed harder, moving her arms around.

“Let my children go!” Visenya yelled, readying herself to fight with the guards.

“Jiōragon zirȳla ezīmagon-“

A low roar rang through the air, making the mother smile. Vhagar had flown past the alley, landing atop of the buildings, her long neck entering the alley, her eyes shining angrily at the guards.

“Vhagar!” Maegor cried when he saw the green dragon, getting his left arm free from the grip of the guard.

Vhagar moved to Visenya first, the men around her running away in fear, Visenya ducking under her dragon’s neck, running to the opposite direction. The priest fell back into some liquid, Visenya slashing the throat of the guard to her right, bringing her sword’s tip to the throat of the other who held her daughter.

Extending her arm, the guard gave her Daenys and let go of Maegor. Without breaking eyesight, Visenya backed back to Vhagar, the dragon almost crushing the house she was standing on, trying to get to her rider.

Sheathing her sword, she pushed Maegor onto Vhagar, grabbing onto Vhagar’s spike, pulling herself up. Once she was in the saddle, Vhagar moved, exiting from the alley and flapping her wings, flying away.

* * *

Staring into the distance, he growled. The clouds made it almost impossible to see what was behind them, and from the color of it, it will rain soon. That could delay the ship even more, and make his journey longer. More time till he can see them. But he had to stop worrying, they will come with him, and they will live as a family. He will the father the children deserve, and he will be a great husband to her. She doesn’t have a choice, he will make her his!

The ship creaked, the man growling again. It reminded him of that bastard who dared to want her back. Imagining his voice, he wanted to murder that fool. He had her, he should have been happy and worship her, but he ruined it, and she would never want to see them again.

Smiling to himself, he imagined their future. It was bright, brighter than the sun. They will have more children, and he will make sure that they have everything they need. They will be his new family, and they will love him.

And he might just have to dispose of that bastard, maybe even the bastard’s brother.

Shrugging, he walked back to his cabin, whistling as he imagined the children he will get from her. Life will great once he finds them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey ~
> 
> I know, I know, it had been a long timeeee since I posted. Things were happening, but I'm on a break now from uni, and have time to catch up a little.  
> I have decided to finish writing this story, then move to Valyria's Fire and CoV after this is finished (meaning I have all the chapters written down in a word doc).  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Love ya guys!

Visenya grimaced, the smell of fish lingered in the upper market. She had been in Myr for about two months now, remaining outside of the Inner Walls, not wanting to repeat what happened in Norvos. She had avoided every guard, painted her and Maegor’s hair, leaving Daenys’ silvery one untouched, and Vhagar had agreed on staying in a nearby cave, even if she wanted to be closer to Visenya and her children. It made her smile, seeing how the green dragon cared for the two younglings, and after the incident in Norvos, she became a fiery dragon mother, letting Daenys hit her around, and letting Maegor climb over her. Something caused this, and if Visenya were to believe the words and rumors that circled around, it was caused by her little girl.

Looking through the crowd, she had to cover her nose; the stench was stronger here than in the place they lived. But that’s what she gets for not going into the Inner City. She’d rather smell like fish and guts than get captured by the guards and forced to go back to Dragonstone. And even with the smell, she only had to buy a few crabs for today’s lunch, then she could be off with her children. While Maegor was a smart little boy and wouldn’t let anyone into their room, Visenya was unsure if their stay wasn’t in danger. The guards were getting more active lately, and she heard about certain raids they did on homes. Judging by the patterns they were doing, she had no idea where their next surprise raid would be and that scared her. Even this trip to the market was dangerous, and she could have been seen. Of course, she could lie and tell them that she was from somewhere else, but she only showed up two months ago, and the news about her escape were circling around. Aegon could have been here already when he visited Pentos, and maybe he lent a portrait to the magister, expecting her to ask for sanctuary. Good thing she expected this and stayed in the lower areas.

“Lanta kostilus.” Visenya pointed to the two crabs. They were small, but they will be enough for them, besides, she always had some spare apples lying around in their room if they needed it. Or she could steal again.

The vendor grunted at her direction, handing her the crabs, but not letting them go until she paid for them. Sighing, the Targaryen placed five coins in her palm, the woman wrinkling her nose in response.

“Ampa!” She said, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Visenya shook her head. “Mōrītubis īles mērī tōma.” She won’t have this old hag get her money. “Kesan daor tepagon ao tolī. Issi daor sesīr rōva!”

The woman spat in front of her boots, Visenya gritting her teeth. She didn’t want to cause a scene. “Ampa, gūrogon ziry iā henujagon.”

“Mōrītubis-

“Mōrītubis iksin mōrītubis. Se gelebo lo ȳrda!“

Visenya bit her lip from calling out the obvious shakedown. She had four choices that she had to contemplate. She could either buy it and leave Myr behind, call a guard and have the crabs then leave, grab it and run and leave the city, or let go of it and find a different vendor. Her children were in the room they have been living in, and it was close to the edge of the city, but she had to pack up everything or the dragons might sniff them out again. Grunting under her nose, she placed the missing coins into the hag’s hand, who toothily smirked at her, causing her to almost vomit at the sight of her mouth, and left the market with the two crabs, taking the smaller and dirtier alleys. She won’t be seen here, as the guards never patrolled around here, something that caught her attention on the first day she arrived here.

Sidestepping a puddle, Visenya’s nose caught the smell of unwashed skin, blood and shit. “Great. I just hope they won’t jump me. I would hate to dirty my blade with their blood.” The woman grunted, her grip getting tighter around the hilt of Dark Sister. Her eyes roamed the walls of the houses and the ground in front of her and next to her. If anyone were to attack her she would lose precious time, and she didn’t want that.

A man fell to the ground behind her, Visenya’s fingers dug into the hilt of the sword. The man didn’t move, however, and the Targaryen reached the other end of the alley. Turning left she stopped in her tracks, seeing the guards as they entered a building. Wrapping her scarf around her face, Visenya quickly passed by the building and the guards, turning right at the next alley. Once she was sure that no one was following her, she started to run to her children, jumping over planks and empty baskets, almost knocking over people as well as running into carts.

Reaching the old, crumbling building near the wall, the Targaryen quickly looked around before she entered her home, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She already took a great risk with the old hag at the market, and if the guards were to see them, she could have ended up in real trouble with them. If they decided to take her to the magisters and get her children, her only choice was Vhagar, and it would give away her position. Something she terribly did not want to do. Not after Norvos.

Pushing the door open, she kicked it close with her heel, and moved up the stairs, watching the others as they went by, not paying any mind to the mother with black hair and violet eyes. And she won’t change that.

Reaching the top of the floors, she made sure that no one was following her before she knocked on the door three times slow and one time fast. There was rustling inside, and the door creaked open, her little boy standing there, rubbing his eyes but smiling up at her nonetheless.

Visenya stepped inside, closing, locking and blocking the door with the chair they used. Kissing Maegor’s head, she showed him the crab she bought, smiling when the little Targaryen’s eyes widened.

“Muña! You brought it!”

“I did, zaldrītsos. Your sister?” Moving inside the room, Visenya looked around, not wanting to leave anything behind that could give away their position to her siblings.

“Sleeping. She didn’t wake, not even once!” Her boy told her, pulling up a chair to the small table, before heading to get them the plates.

The mother placed the crab into a pot of water, lighting the fire under it, hoping they could have their last breakfast in peace before flying to a different city. She very much doubted that this will be the case, seeing that the guards were now doing even more randomized patterns.

“Go to your sister, I’ll cook the crab than we will eat. I will feed her while you pack your things. Don’t leave anything behind, okay?” Crouching down, Visenya kissed her son’s head when the boy seriously nodded, hugging his mother and running into their shared bedroom, Visenya knowing that her son will watch his sister while he packs.

Looking out at the window, the young mother hummed to herself. Four and twenty years, and that’s where her hopes had gotten her. Running away from her family that wants her back, but only because of the daughter she has. Married to her brother as duty and tradition said, yet not knowing what he thought up until a few months, and now not wanting to see him again.

She sighed, knowing that she was wrong, yet couldn’t bring herself to see their real reasons. She hoped that with time, they would forget about her, but with the birth of Daenys, the word must have gotten out from Norvos by now, and if she is lucky, only a few people know, and she will have some peace. Maybe leaving Lorassyon was not her best idea. She had everything there, a nice place, far away from the troubles of her brother’s growing need to conquer Westeros, a family that adored her and her children, not questioning her when she read books and scrolls about magic and of Old Valyria and who knows, maybe she could have found love. She could return there, that’s it if her brother wasn’t someone who would revisit the areas she’s been too.

Poking the crab with a knife, she wrinkled her nose. Even after two months, she had no idea how to boil a crab properly, and the teachings she picked up from the different people that helped her weren’t helping either.

Daenys’ voice got her attention, followed by Maegor’s whispers. “Sh, hāedar. Iksan kesīr, you are safe.”

Leaving the water and the crab, Visenya wondered into the corner she cut off from the big room, a smile creeping onto her face at the sight of her two children. Maegor was kneeling next to Daenys’ crib, made by Odd and Wulfer, rocking it with his hand, while his other was stroking her head.

Stepping inside, the mother, stroked Maegor’s hair before picking up her daughter, kissing her nose and whispering in valyrian. “You did wonderfully, zaldrītsos.” She told Maegor, moving them out of the makeshift bedroom. “I’ll place her down. Kesīr. Kostilus urnēbagon zirȳla Maegor. I’ll finish the crab.”

Maegor nodded, and after Daenys quieted down, Visenya placed her on the blankets, making sure that they supported her small body, and were warm enough for her to be left there. Maegor sat down next to his sister, grabbing one of her hands and letting the babe grip his finger, moving her arms around rapidly. Visenya chuckled at the sight, walking back to the crab and pot, taking one last look at the water before grabbing a knife and trying to crack the crab.

Shouting was heard under their window, making her slowly pull away from the curtain a little, her eyes roaming around the street. The guards were going inside a house again, Visenya furrowing her brows, trying to see what was in the captain’s hands. Her heart dropped when she saw the portrait of herself and the children being placed around the walls and handed out to the people. It could have been a simple coincidence, and she already planned to leave today, no matter what, but this… This was something she feared.

Looking at the meat, she tasted it, demanding it raw for Maegor and herself. She needed to remain calm and collected if she wanted to leave Myr without much fuss, and that meant laying low for now. It was early morning, and when the portraits reach the markets she shopped at, they would most likely be closed. The guards were expecting her to use her name or her looks and assumed that she would rather stick with the lords and merchants, not with the whores and cutthroats. Their mistake, not hers.

The plan was forming in her mind while the crab continued to cook, Visenya thinking through her options again. They needed to eat, and while she could just steal something on their way out, it could draw unwanted attention to them. And running away with two small children wasn’t something she was found off. They could eat and wait out the night, by that time most, if not all of the guards would be at the brothels and taverns, drinking and fucking, not paying any attention to three valyrian looking peasant. Or, they could eat and leave while the guards were away, but the people who saw her picture would spot them and call the guards. She could call Vhagar, but that would lead to another chase and she wanted to throw off her siblings for a little. She didn’t want to pull another clothes switch play, seeing how the first and last attempt went, and despite wanting to get out of Myr now, she had to play this right.

Her best choice was to eat and gain strength, crossing the busy streets with her children and portraits around them was no better than walking straight up to a guard and introducing herself. But they couldn’t stay here, as the ones living here knew her face. Maybe not this much, but she didn’t want to risk it. She will have to move, and lay low somewhere else. If she left the city, the guards posted at the gate would stop her. From there Vhagar could take them away like in Norvos, but again, she wanted to not be seen. Waiting till dusk or the dark was her way out of the sight of everyone. But where to stay? The shops were open, and the only place that gave her some quiet and dark were the temples, and… There was one near the gate that was closest to Vhagar.

Smirking at the pot, Visenya felt that she just solved her problems for a while. She won’t give up. Her children mattered to her more than anything or anyone else now. She was free, and she will stay free.

* * *

Rhaenys looked out from her spot on the bed. It has been raining since she got word about Norvos and their attempt to capture her sister. When Orys’ letter reached her, she wanted to mount Meraxes and fly over the Narrow Sea just to burn those bastards! They dared to hurt her sister, threaten her nephew and niece, and they scared them away, making it look like they wanted them as captives and not as siblings and family. They made it impossible for Aegon to talk to them, and now even if Aegon caught up with their sister, Visenya would most likely not listen, believing that they didn’t care for her.

Looking at her son who was outside with his fencing teacher and with the sons of their vassals, Rhaenys sighed and stood from the bed. She had to deal with their vassals every day since Vis left, most wanting to marry their daughter to his son, and it annoyed her more after she told them that Aenys will have a valyr wife, but they still kept pushing her son to play with their children. She saw how Aenys wanted nothing to do with them, and her little boy would just go back to his room and sulk. Something their cousin, Daemion didn’t like about Aenys and Rhaenys heard as he muttered under his breath when he returned with the reports. He thought Aegon was a fool, and idiot for letting Visenya go, and it was no secret to her now, that the Lord of the Tides thought of her son as weak and would have preferred her nephew. She will have to have a talk with the man, Rhaenys assumed, seeing how it affected her boy.

“Riña Rhaenys! Riña, are you awake yet? You have hearings to do today!” Hearing the maid’s voice outside of the door, the youngest sibling sighed before moving from the bed to the door, opening it and stepping out, letting the maid prepare her for today.

“Who are here today?” Asked Rhaenys, sipping on her hot tea as she watched the maid. She knew who was possibly waiting for her, and knew that without her husband, it won’t be easy. One will be Lord Bar Emmon, and Rhaenys suspected for a while now that the man tried to get his daughter closer to Aenys in an attempt better his position. She also knew, or rather, heard from her late mother that the lord had an eye for Visenya. As young as she was then, seven, barely eight, she didn’t know the meaning her mother’s whispered words meant, but now she felt angry.

“Lord Bar Emmon has expressed his desire to talk with Riña, and Lord Celtigar as well. And I have heard that there might be a talker too.”

Rhaenys smiled at the maid’s words ”Do you mean ambassador?”

“That. The one who talks and talks, not realizing how stupid he is. Those ones!”

“Alright, thank you. Please have my son guarded while I deal with them.” Aegon and Orys were out again, and Rhaenys worried for her son’s safety while she was doing the hearings.

“It will be done Riña Rhaenys, you just worry about those men.” The maid left as she laid out her clothes for today, Rhaenys looking out from her window longingly.

“Maybe they will find her this time.” Rhaenys murmured as she got dressed, her mind moving between her sister, Visenya’s children, Aegon and her little boy. “Maybe, Vis will come back and we can talk it out.” Despite knowing how unlikely that scenario was, the youngest Targaryen hoped that her sister, niece and nephew will return to them alive. Opening the door, she stepped outside and headed for the throne room, where her guests were waiting for her.

* * *

He cursed again as he finished his walk around the city. He had been wrong again, and they were nowhere to be found, but he expected this, as his dear wanted to avoid her family at all costs, and she would be mad going back to the cities she had stayed in, even when one of them was protected. Knowing that the bastard dragonrider and his brother had an advantage with their dragons smelling her nice scent out, he couldn’t afford to lose time, but without witnesses, he had no idea where they went.

Deciding to check the closest cities to their island, he made sure to ask around. He could cross out now Lorath and the area around it, Braavos and now Norvos too. What gave him a slight hope to bring her and the children back was the incident that played out, and to his joy, Visenya didn’t take it well. Even when it was clear that the ones to blame were the priests, he was glad that the bastard had the bright idea to not leave anything for his sister to find. It was another validation in his mind, that the boy didn’t deserve a woman like Visenya, and neither did he deserve the children. What husband would allow rumors to stand between them and listen to them over the woman who was nothing but faithful and loving to her family? And then the bastard had the audacity to hurt her even more! He wanted to snap his neck the first time he saw him, but the dragon and the other brother prevented him from doing so.

His blood boiled as they left, and he saw nothing but the greedy want in the dragon’s eyes. He didn’t deserve any of them. If he had been truly a father worried for his children, he would have never sent them away, would have never raised his voice or hands against them and he would cherish all the children Visenya gave him, even if the rumors told him otherwise.

Sneering at the situation that bastard dragonrider had gotten himself into, and desperately tried to safe, or safe his house because the other son was nothing but a weakling, and he wanted a strong wife for him to safe their house. Well, he had bad news for his dreams. He won’t let Visenya and the children go. They were his to take care of now. The boy loathed his father, and it shattered his heart when he thought about their situation. He lost his pregnant wife and child, and the gods had given him someone who can and will fill the emptiness they left behind. And if he could believe Visenya’s expressions, she loved him more than she loved her bastard brother. And when her belly is filled with his seed and starts to round from the life growing there, he will personally bring back that bastard’s head to her.

“Where does this ship go?” Asking the sailor while trying to hide his smile, he listened as the boy told him the destinations the ship was going. “How much till Ny Sar then to Ghoyan Drohe?”

“Are you going to Pentos?” The boy asked, taking the parchments from his pocket.

“Aye. Why do you ask?”

“There’s a rumor about the Targaryen lord who wants to find his wife and children. They say that you can get a good amount of money if you have information on them. A lot of people are out to get them.” The boy said, flipping through the pages.

Grunting slightly, he said nothing. “I will head to Pentos. How much?”

“Five to enter, ten for a bed, and twenty for a cabin.”

Placing thirty coins and some gems into the boy’s hand, he passed him, whispering into his ear. “Make sure that no one bothers me, and tell me what you heard from the Targaryens.”

Leaving the boy behind, he boarded the ship, selecting a cabin outside of normal view. Placing his bag down, he decided to watch the river while they were waiting to sail out, a smile crept onto his face when he saw the black dragon flying into the city.

“You are late you piece of shit.” Smirking up at the obnoxious lordling, he turned around, watching as the water gently rocked the ship back and forth.

Odd was very happy with the events.

* * *

Orys watched as Aegon stared at the empty room Visenya and the children used for the last weeks. He knew that their sister was a hardened and calculating warrior, but this was reckless, even from her. She was a mother of two, and neither of her children were old enough to fight if needed to, yet Visenya escaped from under their noses, and she had been doing it great! But that didn’t cover the facts that almost all of Essos knew about her, and many wanted to hurt her or the children. Orys knew that Aegon tried to keep his composure, but he was afraid to lose them. He saw the look on his face when the priest told him that Visenya left, and the anger that followed when the guards told him how they managed to lose his sister. Orys wanted to murder them slowly while Aegon wanted to burn them alive, and Balerion agreed with him.

Leaving that wretched place behind, they flew around Essos, visiting every place they could think of. Aegon got desperate as the days went by, and Orys wasn’t sure how long can his brother keep up his spirits until they got a letter from Myr. Visenya was spotted. It only said that a young woman with two children and an ornate sword had arrived in the city, and taken the shadows immediately.

“I know that I might not be her, but she is not in the north. This is the best and closest we have come to her in months, and I don’t know how to get her back.” Aegon sounded close to crying. “I just want them back and apologize.”

“I know brother, I miss her too. We might just be on the right track this time.”

And they were, even if the brothers were a week late. Visenya had left when the portraits were appearing around the city, but this gave all of them a newfound desire to have her back with them.

They looked around the city before they checked her room, hoping that maybe she was still around, but they weren’t that lucky. But she had left behind a small piece of cloth of a dress, and with the knowledge that Visenya wouldn’t move back north this early, they decided to head for Tyrosh, as it was the closest to them, and Rhaenys was right, Visenya would never risk her children.

Looking at the sunrise, Orys picked up a handmade doll for his niece. He had a feeling that they will find Visenya soon, and that her daughter will love this doll.

“Orys, come! We have to go. The flight won’t be easy!”

Pocketing the doll, Orys got closer to the dragon, waiting until Aegon was on its back before getting into the saddle himself. His breath, as always when he sat on a dragon behind his siblings, hitched when the massive amount of muscles moved under him. Feeling the power Balerion jumped and took off and flew into the skies, his wings flapping as he sailed the blue and white above sea.

Hearing Aegon’s words, Orys knew that his little brother was smiling, and was hopeful that they will find Visenya and the children in Tyrosh.

* * *

Visenya giggled when Daenys turned around on the blanket she had been placed on, trying to push herself to her feet and walk over to her brother, Maegor. The boy had been keeping an eye on his sister, while Visenya was her rounds around the town, visiting Vhagar who was a little jumpy today, Visenya finding her behavior strange. When she arrived back with their food, she caught Daenys pushing herself into a sitting position, calling out for Maegor to lift help her up.

Now, she watched as her daughter tried to find something to pull herself up, Maegor not leaving her side, his arms always around her when tried to stand. AT one point, Visenya helped her to her feet, Daenys immediately began walking, even if a little wobbly. She reached the kitchen area before sitting down and deciding to crawl away, back to Maegor’s lap, and try and shove a few almonds into her brother’s mouth.

Visenya left her children on the blanket, watching every now and then how they played, while she prepared their food. She was thankful that the city was on an island, and that most of the food came from the sea, as it was easier for her to just trade with many of the vendors. They knew that she had children, and allowed her to take a bit more for a cheaper price. An old woman even took the time to bake them sweets and sew them clothes, Visenya thanking her by buying her food.

Watching as the food cocked, Visenya looked outside again. They were almost here for a month now, and there was no sing from her siblings. Maybe they had finally given up and decided to leave her be, but she very much doubted that. She knew that Rhaenys would never let it slide by, and Orys was more than persistent in finding her. As for Aegon… She didn’t know what to think of him, and ever since she left Norvos, this feeling had been nagging her.

Sighing, Visenya turned away from the pot. Her brother was never someone who would give up easily, but this was about her, and she expected him to not care, even with Rhaenys nagging him. Sure, a few weeks of search, maybe a month or two before giving up, but not two years! And he had come close to catch her a few times, missing them by days or even minutes. This was new to her regarding Aegon, and she started to doubt herself in some of her decisions.

“Muña! Muña, come and look!” Maegor’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Dashing into the room she left her children, Visenya reached for Dark Sister, preparing to cut whoever entered their room into pieces. Her breath hitched and she dropped the sword, her feet carrying her toward the blanket, not believing what her eyes were seeing.

Where Daenys was sitting and rolling around just minutes ago, her daughter was now leaning and holding onto the table, Maegor on his hands and knees, following her around in case Daenys fell.

The youngest child turned to face her mother, her smile spreading across her face, as she tried to say mother in valyrian.

Visenya kneeled two feet away from her, extending her arms towards her. “Māzigon, ñuha zaldrītsos. Māzigon naejot muña!”

Daenys cooed and took a step, her legs still wobbly. Still holding onto the table, she uneasily placed another foot, this time almost falling, Maegor reaching to catch her, but it wasn’t needed. Daenys held onto the table, and tried again, this time, there was less wobbling around. She looked at Visenya, not sure if she should continue, but Visenya smiled at her, motioning for her to come closer. Daenys looked at her legs before letting go of the table, taking a step again, slowly getting closer to Visenya, Maegor trailing after her, his arms still extended on Daenys’ sides, in case his sister needed to hold onto something.

Daenys was now only a few steps away from Visenya, when the tip of her toes caught the crease in the blanket, a surprised yelp leaving her mouth as she fell toward the ground, Visenya catching her, lifting her into the air, kissing her cheeks.

“Ñuha rōva, nēdenka zaldrītsos!” Visenya kissed Daenys’ head, pulling Maegor into a hug too, the boy nuzzling closer to her chest, kissing his sister’s hand. “Iksan sīr biare hen ao lanta!” Holding them closer to her body, she let them go when the water started to boil, having her leave the children while she quickly removed the pot from the fire.

Bringing the food to the table, she chuckled when Daenys tried to stand again, this time, without holding onto something, and fell to her bottom, looking up at Maegor with big eyes, before reaching for her brother, wanting him to lift her up. Maegor obliged with a smirk on his face, helping the little girl to the table, where Visenya lifted her into the air, and pulled up a seat for the two of them, ruffling her son’s hair.

“Muña, where will we go after this?” Maegor asked, taking a big bite out of the potato.

“Nyke ȳdra daor gīmigon jorrāelagon.” Visenya replied honestly. She knew that her son was expecting them to leave soon enough this time too, but without the words about a black dragon flying around, she didn’t want to leave this island behind.

“Are you sure that he didn’t come here and told the men to keep us here?”

Visenya sighed, not knowing how to react to this. It was possible that Aegon notified the cities, not wanting to repeat what went down in Norvos, and she had no idea how to react to that. She wasn’t sure that it wasn’t just something he did in order to please Rhaenys, or if it even was him and not Orys, or that he truly did care for their children. It was all too confusing to think about, and the endings and routes this could take were many.

“There weren’t news about Balerion as of yet, but we can leave after a few weeks.”

“No need. Maybe he really did leave us alone finally.” Maegor shoved a piece of meat into his mouth, humming a soft tune as he chewed the fish.

“Maaaa! Mama, mamama!” Daenys chimed in, moving her fists around as Visenya whipped her chin with a rag. She still had her milk, but with Daenys’ attitude to the meals Maegor and her had eaten, it wasn’t a problem to the mother.

“Kessa hāedar. Issa īlva muña!” Maegor chuckled, stabbing a potato with his knife. “Ivestragon muña. Ziry iksos Valyrīha syt mama.”

Visenya chuckled. “She will say it when she is ready ñuha zaldrītsos. You too said mama to me for a while.”

“Ah, dada, dadadada!” Daenys got louder, smiling widely at the two of them.

“He is not here hāedar. And he doesn’t love us.” Maegor’s face turned from smiles to a serious look as he muttered those words.

“Tresy, aōha hāedar iksis ābrītsos naejot shifang ziry! She will know when it’s time.” Watching as Maegor looked away, Visenya wishing that she handled that situation a little better. Maybe she had been wrong in telling Maegor that Aegon didn’t love her, but lying to her son when his father raised his hand and voice against him was something she will never forgive.

“I’m sorry.”

Reaching to touch her son, Visenya pulled her son closer, hugging him as the boy shed a few teardrops. “Never apologize for how you feel. We are different, and that’s never an issue.” Kissing his head, Daenys realizing that her brother was sad, leaped forward, Maegor catching her just in time, but the little girl only climbed into his lap again, hugging and babbling to her brother, kissing his cheeks, making him smile again.

“Maey… Maeor, Maeyor!” Visenya hugged the two small children, Maegor almost disappearing in his mother’s embrace, listening to his sister’s attempts to pronounce his name.

“I could never be angry at you Dae. Love you sister!” Kissing the little girl’s cheek again, he looked up to his mother, Visenya wiping away the remaining teardrops.

A sudden roar broke the silence, Visenya recognizing it as Balerion. Hurrying to the window with her children, the Targaryen’s heart stopped when he saw the black dragon soaring over the city. Looking down, she saw the guards and soldiers as they marched on the streets, sending everyone into their houses. They were cornered, and she only had a few minutes before her brother got to her.

“Muña, what are we going to do? I don’t want to go back!”

“Maegor, listen to me. I won’t let him take all of you back, and I won’t leave you alone. We will sneak out and go to Vhagar, but I need your help.” The words left a sour taste in her mouth. She hated it when she had to ask her son this as she felt that her duty was to protect them and not order them to do things.

Maegor nodded, looking worried.

“We need to pack up as much as we can, to not leave a scent Balerion can follow. I will pack it, but I need you to take your sister out of the house and hide!”

“I c-can do it! I can hide us, he won’t know that we are there.”

Kissing her son’s and daughter’s forehead, Visenya hugged them. “Hide near the gate that’s closer to the market, the one we went to when we visited Vhagar. Can you do it?” Watching as Maegor thought for a moment, she was ready to make up another plan.

“I can muña! I will take Daenys there and wait for you!” Hugging them again, Visenya closed her eyes.

“I will be there as soon as I can. Don’t come out until you see me, and avoid the people! I will only take five minutes, maybe ten.”

Getting the harness for Daenys, she bundled her up, making sure that the material will hold. Opening the door to the hallway, she peeked around the doorframe, seeing the soldiers standing at the entrance. They won’t be able to go out that way, but she could lower them to the back alley. Slipping through the door, she pulled the children with her, pushing open the window and looking out, not seeing anyone.

“Tresy, I will lower you and your sister there, and you can walk down easily. Make sure that no one sees you, okay?”

Maegor nodded, following Visenya’s gaze to the crates that stood near the wall. He had climbed them before, but never while having his sister in his arms. Visenya pushed the window open, lifting Maegor into the air, helping him sit on the ledge.

“Avy jorrāelan muña!” Maegor kissed her cheek, Visenya lowering him to the top, helping him until he was standing stable. Watching as her children slowly got down, her heart felt lighter when Maegor’s feet touched the ground and her son took off in the direction of the market, hiding behind barrels and in shadows, looking around before crossing the street.

Visenya watched them until they disappeared from her vision, running back and showing most of their things into the bags they had. She could only fit the clothes into the bags, but they could always buy more pots and utensils in the next city, and maybe she can organize their things once they leave Tyrosh.

Making sure that she didn’t leave the fire burning, she strapped the knapsacks to her back, and opened the door, hearing the boots of the soldiers stomping the stairs, their armor and weapons clashing with each other. Closing the door and locking it, she left the key in the flower pot, not wanting to make it easy for the men chasing them. Reaching the window, she heard the footsteps as they approached her. Visenya looked back, seeing their shadows on the wall growing. Throwing most of her bags down to the street, she lifted her leg, putting it over the ledge.

“Konīr iksis ziry! Issa verdagon iā dakogon syt ziry! Ōregon zirȳla!” The guard yelled at the stairwell, running towards her.

Visenya cursed, lifting her other leg and began ascending on the creates, avoiding the guard’s arms as they reached after her. Jumping down from the last few creates, Visenya grabbed her bags, turning around, seeing the soldiers and guards as they approached her from the opposite way she had to go. She just wanted to disappear from their sight, but she will have to lead them away from the direction she sent her children to.

“Keligon konīr!”

Not wanting to engage in a fight right now, she began to run to the market, hoping that her children were near the gate. She will make a few turns and lose most of the men who were chasing her, then head under the market, and pop out near the docks. She will call for Vhagar once they are near the gate.

* * *

Aegon let Balerion fly in the sky when they got off of the saddle, not wanting Vhagar to just fly away. He had his doubts about this plan, but Vhagar did obey Balerion back on Dragonstone, and the three had a special connection, which made him hope that once Balerion gets near Vhagar, the dragon will land, and they can catch up with Visenya and the children.

At Orys’ idea, he ordered the soldiers and guards to send everyone to their homes, and they would start rounding up the citizens for him to see where his sister might be. He hoped that Visenya was still around and that the soldiers had a tight grip on the streets, but just to be safe, he wanted to start with the poorest area, which happened to be near the gates, next to some docks and market.

“Do you think she is here?” Orys asked him, looking around the faces who stood among the soldiers.

“Either here or somewhere there.” Aegon pointed to houses standing near the market, but in the shadow of the wall. “Vis is careful, and I learned from my mistake Myr. She will take the least suspicious places, even if it means uncertainty in the night.” Aegon replied, thinking back to the room his wife and children were forced to stay in, all because of his idiocy.

“Let’s hope, because she isn’t here.” Orys said as he stepped closer to the women and children, his hand holding the doll tighter. “At least all the upper gates are well guarded, but I don’t think she will try to sneak through there. We should move while it’s still bright.”

Aegon nodded, wanting to check the houses built together, but something pulled him away, sending him towards the market and the alleys for shady businesses. He heard as Orys called out his name, but something told him he had to go there.

“Aegon! Aren’t we going to see those houses?”

Aegon waved to Orys to go, as he was now walking to a more open alley which connected to smaller ones, and to a few wooden stairs that lead to the docks. Perfect spots to hide and get rid of guards.

“You have to think as Visenya.” He reminded himself quietly, saying it over and over again, like a prayer. “You are a mother of two who hates you for being a cruel idiot, and your children hate their father just as much, maybe more.” Recalling the events that lead to this, Aegon felt the familiar knot in his throat. The shame and guiltiness came to his mind, and the memories of his ruthlessness were harder to bear each day.

Hearing rustling, the young lord stopped in his tracks, listening to the noises. He heard it again, and some muffled babbling. He knew that the homeless lived here, and children were among them, but he hoped that the sound was from their children.

Deciding to follow the noise, Aegon hid behind some barrels, half an ear listening for the noise, the other for his sister’s footsteps that should come this way. That was his theory anyway.

“Sh, Daenys. It’s okay, muña will come soon and we will fly away. But you have to stay quiet, okay?” His eyes lit up and his smile returned. Even after months and months, he still could remember his son’s voice, and from the voices of it, they had a daughter.

Inching his way closer, he glanced around, seeing nothing but creates and barrels, some dead fish but not Maegor or Daenys. Peaking around the corner, Aegon remained by the side of the wall, hiding in the shadows when he saw the two of them.

Maegor was sitting behind barrels in a well-hidden place, holding his sister to his chest, who looked tired. His son’s head was moving around, scooting the area, not wanting to get jumped on.

“Now or never.” Aegon muttered under his nose and decided to walk into the alley, hoping that he won’t scare the children.

Walking past the corner, he pretended to not see Maegor as he moved back into the shadows, and walked around a little, but turned in a way that he could always see the boy. He was about to turn and pretend to find something off with the barrels, when Daenys decided that she waited long enough for her mother, and started babbling, Aegon trying to cover his smile at the sound of her voice.

“Daenys, daor. Issa sȳz, muña kessa māzigon aderī!” Maegor whispered, trying to calm his sister down. Unfortunately for him, Aegon could have heard him, even if he didn’t already know that they were there.

He turned around, eyeing the barrels, slowly walking toward them. There was no need to hide the fact he knew they were there.

“Maegor? Son is that you?” He hoped his voice didn’t scare them.

The rustling stopped, and Aegon heard as his son pushed himself deeper into the dark. His daughter stopped talking too, and Aegon bit his lip, not wanting to yell from happiness.

“Maegor, it is okay. I’m here to bring you, your sister and Visenya back. I’m not here to hurt you.” He reached the barrels, placing a hand on the wooden lid.

“Liar.” The word was almost whispered, and judging from the hitch in his breath, he didn’t mean to say it aloud. It hurt him, but Aegon knew that he was cruel to him, and that he had to show him that he loved him. He hoped their relationship will heal after a few years, and that his son will trust him again, after he blew it away the first time.

“Son? Son, I know that you hate me and despise me. I know that I was cruel to you and your mother. I want to make it right.” There was silence following his words, until he heard boots stepping on pebbles. Did he get some trust from him? He hoped he did. “Maegor, son, please come out. I won’t do anything I promise. I just want to talk and see you two.” He might have sounded desperate, and waiting for his son to come out on his own was one of the hardest things he ever did so far. But he didn’t want to betray Maegor’s trust again. Never again.

He heard whispering, making him kneel down and taking his chance on peeking into the dark. “Mae… dada.”

Maegor didn’t answer his sister’s voice. His mind was racing. He had found them, and was now trying to get him and his sister. He might have thought of him as some stupid little kid who would run straight back into his father’s arms. Father… Father was someone who would never hit him, never scream at him, never forget him and would play with him, would look at him. He wasn’t Father, no matter what his Muña told him. He would never be his Father, not alone Keppa. The kind man who played with him, taught him about animals on the island was closer to Father, but still not Keppa. He won’t fall for it. He did once, and it hurt.

Daenys reached to his face, Maegor looking down at her. His sister smiled, her eyes shining up at him. Would he hit her too? Would he scream at her for wanting to spend time with him? Would Maegor ever see her once they go back? Daenys deserved someone who would love her, and he wasn’t that someone. He will never be that someone.

“He is not dada.” He whispered to Daenys, the little girl letting out a surprised coo. “He won’t be dada, ever.” Hugging his sister closer, Maegor decided to run for it.

If he can duck under his arms, or make a sharp turn right, he can disappear in the docks, hide behind barrels or head to Vhagar. His muña would find them, and not leave them behind.

“Maegor? Son is everything alright?”

It wasn’t worry for him. Maybe for Daenys, but not for him. Never for him. He wouldn’t worry for him. He never did.

“Is Daenys fine? Do you need help? Son? Please, come out!” Maegor shook his head. He won’t.

Walking backward, he saw as a small amount of light entered the darkness. The hole wasn’t big, but he could squeeze through with Daenys, and run for the docks, maybe even get him away. He was hopeful as he started to push his body through the gap when the barrels moved in the beginning. He had to leave quickly, or he will get caught.

Pushing stronger, half of his body was through the tight gap when he saw him from the corner of his eye. He hadn’t seen him yet, or at least Maegor hoped he didn’t and slipped his upper body through the gap, pulling his right leg along, when he spotted them.

He reached for him, Maegor panicking and pulling away his leg, falling to his bottom and staring into Aegon’s eyes, clutching Daenys to his chest.

“Okay, son, please don’t move. I will come to you, alright?”

Maegor didn’t wait for him, pushing himself up, he looked around, hearing as Aegon moved behind him. Seeing the alley that led him to the market gate through the docks, he bolted when a barrel fell behind him, the voices behind sounding angry.

* * *

Orys sighed as Aegon walked away. He knew that his brother would do something like this, but he hoped that they will talk to Visenya together. But maybe this was better like this. Aegon would just stumble upon his words, and Visenya might take it in the wrong way. At least he hoped she would listen to him.

Following the street, he decided to check the alleys. If he knew his sister, she will take the least open road to the gate and her dragon, and these alleys were dark, perfect for her to slip by the guards.

And just as he thought, Visenya entered the alley when Orys came to an intersection.

Both stopped, looking at the other with wide eyes, Orys not wanting to risk a step closer.

“Vis… Please listen to me! I know that you are angry and hurt, but you have to hear out Aegon, please!” He didn’t know how to begin, but this seemed to get her attention.

“Why?”

Gods, was her voice always this quiet? Was it always this full of this much disbelief?

“I know that Aegon hurt you-“

“When didn’t he? Why is it now that I have a daughter all of a sudden you start to care?” Her voice was shaking, Orys not knowing if it was from anger, fear or uncertainty.

“I didn’t know.” Possibly the worst thing he could have said, but it was the truth. He never knew how much his sister was hurting, and it was too late when he realized. “I only saw that you were unhappy whenever Aegon was around, but I thought that it was just a rivalry thing.”

“You were there when he hit my son and screamed at him. Almost throw him into the sea! You did nothing! Why should I trust you now?!” Visenya reached for her sword, Orys gulping at her words and action.

“I was s-stunned. I didn’t think that he would do it! Please Vis! Things changed!” He pleaded again, this time stepping closer while maintaining eye contact with her. “Things changed since you left, and we all want you back with us. Rhaenys misses all of you, and she can hardly sleep at night. Aenys refuses to leave her, he thinks that she will leave him too because he did something wrong. He misses Maegor and he is not sleeping properly. I want you back. I miss my sister and our trainings in the mornings, and Aegon is a wreck.”

“Why should I care for him?”

It took him some time until Orys realized that Visenya was crying. He had never seen her cry, but she cried quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. He stumbled upon his words, trying to find something that can get her to agree to meet with Aegon and sort this out.

“Why?!” She screamed at him, Orys might as well could have wet himself had it not been for the scream that followed after.

Both of them raised their heads, Orys turning to Visenya, getting a bag full of clothes into his face, making him step out of the way, Visenya running past him. Reaching after her, Orys hand grabbed air. The footsteps became stronger as the guards and soldiers approached them, running past Orys who just stood in the middle of the alley, looking at the direction his sister disappeared.

* * *

Maegor tried to stop the tears that wet his face. He should have never stopped, never remained at that place when he was found. He should have walked more into the market, should have hidden near the docks and maybe his mother would have found them sooner. The man distracted him with his lies, and he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, and some men almost got him, one grabbing at his arm and pulling him back, his other hand reaching for something. He kicked him and bit him, the man only letting him go when he stabbed him with a piece of wood, which made him fall down into the broken glass, cutting him. Daenys was crying, and he couldn’t get her to stop it, no matter what he did. His legs hurt where the glass cut it, his arm hurt where the man grabbed him and yanked him around, and he had to avoid him again, but at least Maegor managed to get a nice amount of salt thrown into his face.

He crossed the market, hiding behind the stalls when he spotted his mother, running around the docks, men chasing after her. She held her arm, but jumped over the ropes, climbing onto the market, looking around for them. She never lied to him.

“Muña!” He hugged Daenys and started running towards her, his mother smiling down at him, meeting him near the gate, hugging him and lifting him. Maegor only now noticing that she only had one knapsack and her sword on her

“We are leaving now. Vhagar is outside, we will fly away while Balerion is not around.” Visenya exited the city, grunting her teeth as the wounds burned on her body. Reaching the clearing, her dragon appeared from the caves under them, landing next to her rider, covering Visenya and her children with her body.

Vhagar turned her head to see them, Visenya smiling up at her, biting her lip until she drew blood when he lifted her children into the saddle and climbed up behind them. Maegor hissed when he sat down, his body shuddered. She will ask him after they are out of here.

Moving Vhagar into position, she heard Balerion’s deep roar, gulping when she saw him passing over the city. Vhagar lifted her head, answering her mate, Visenya knowing that the green dragon missed him.

“Vhagar, sōvegon!” Visenya yelled when the gates were pushed open, the Targaryen staring into her husband’s eyes as her dragon lifted her body and jumped from the cliff, flying away.

* * *

Aegon reached the gate, hearing Balerion and Vhagar’s answer. He was close, and he hoped that Vhagar won’t take off while Balerion was this close. He should have known that guards and soldiers were the worst choices he could have made, but he saw his children alive, and Orys saw Visenya.

Pushing on the gate, he caught Vhagar’s take off, staring at Visenya’s teary face, seeing his children nuzzling into their mother, seeing his son’s angry and hurt eyes. He will loathe him even more now.

Orys cursed next to him when Vhagar flew away, Balerion landing next to them. “We missed them again! Aegon, we have to follow them now while they are this close!”

He heard Orys as he spoke to him, but he just couldn’t bring himself to mount Balerion and fly after them. The words his son said, even without realizing that Aegon heard them were playing in his mind over and over again.

“Aegon! Are you listening?”

Aegon turned to look at Orys, his brother gulping once he saw his face. “I think I know where they will head. But Vis won’t stop to treat their wounds if she thinks we are after them.” It hurt. Balerion could catch up to them in mere minutes and make Vhagar land, but Visenya already distrusted him, and now even Orys. They won’t be able to get her to come with them, and while Vhagar won’t hurt them intentionally, but accidents did happen.

“You want them to have a few days of advantage?”

“Yes. I will send a letter to all the Free Cities. We should go home and see Rhaenys too. She hadn’t seen us in a while.”

Orys watched as Aegon walked over to Balerion, knowing that he was right about Visenya, but he still wanted to go after them. He understood Aegon, and saw the hurt when Vhagar flew away, but Orys knew how stubborn their sister was. She will fly over the whole of Essos if it meant that she felt safe, and with how they looked now, they needed their wounds treated, or they might end up ill, or worse.

He thanked the men around him and sent them on their way before he followed Aegon to the dragon, knowing that Rhaenys will be bittersweet about this whole thing. Not like they weren't already.

Looking at the sky, he prayed to every gods who might listen to him, to keep his niece, nephew, sister and their dragon safe while they can bring them back.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey~
> 
> This chapter is a bit different than the ones before it. From this chapter, things will change for all of the characters. I think from this chapter it's pretty clear that who will be one of the main villains in the later parts of the story.  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and see you next time!
> 
> Warning ⚠! This chapter contains domestic abuse and murder of one's family! Read with caution!

Visenya hugged her children tighter as Vhagar prepared to land on the island of Lys. Her arms hurt alongside with her bottom, both very itchy and numb from the day they spent in the saddle. But they finally reached dry land, and she could tell that Vhagar and her children were tired and their wounds needed to be addressed.

Vhagar landed, opening her wings, helping Visenya out of the saddle, holding her horns for her to catch if she needs to. Visenya thanked her with a little scratch on her snout, looking at her mount with love. Despite her close connection with Balerion, and the possibility that she missed both dragons dearly, Vhagar still took them away from the city, and Visenya was more than thankful for this.

“Thank you girl, I know that it was hard for you. Thank you for this.” Visenya leaned to Vhagar’s head, breathing in the smoke her nostrils emitted.

Hearing Daenys’ cry, she groaned as she moved to her children, both looking worse than at first she thought. She forced her legs to bend, kneeling down until her legs gave out and she fell to the ground, her legs refusing to move. Visenya groaned, her body hurt terribly, but she couldn’t rest now. She won’t rest until she made sure her children were fine.

“Muña! Muña are you okay?” Maegor pushed himself to her, Daenys moving around his arms, her face all red from the tears.

“F-fine.” Visenya hissed when she moved her legs and arms. “Where were you hurt?” Visenya managed to ask as her hands moved on both of her children’s bodies.

“Daenys is hungry. I’m fine.” Maegor answered sniffing, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his coat.

Visenya took Daenys from her brother, quickly searching her body for bruises and cuts, gently pressing her body parts, making sure that she didn’t have a broken bone. Placing her down to her folded clothes, she will feed her when she makes sure that Maegor is alright as well. She knew that her daughter was terribly hungry, her little body needed the food, and Visenya felt horrible for not feeding her now, but Maegor might have been badly hurt.

Reaching for her son, Visenya bit her lip as she moved her arms, the cuts burning as they touched the fabric of her clothes. She moved her finger around Maegor’s spine, her fingers brushing against a knob on his face; she will have to put some ice and salt on it, but so far so good, she didn’t find anything bad. Her hands moved to his torso, her face turning into a grimace when she found small cuts on his thighs, and she moved lower, her eyes widened and filled with worry. They needed healing badly, and if she was correct, the city wasn’t that far away from here. They can make the journey and ask for help. She doubted that Aegon visited Lys the first time he came after them, but she will remain on the outskirts and find a temple. Maybe look around before she goes and searches for some healer.

“We will have to move.” The Targaryen grunted, her legs refusing to move, leaving Visenya on the ground. “Vhagar.” Her voice died down when she forced her torso to turn, even the small movements hurt.

The dragon looked at her tiredly, slowly wrapping her body around the three of them, Visenya grabbing some salted and dried beef, with their remaining water. She pulled her children into her lap, making sure that she was gentle with Maegor’s legs, and handed her son the food, and removed parts of her clothes that covered her upper body, offering her nipple to Daenys, who gladly took it.

Visenya sighed, the pain in her breasts slowly fading away, and Daenys stopped crying, getting tired and tired by each passing second, her eyes slowly closing, Visenya smiling down at her, wiping away her tears that remained in her eyes.

She looked at Maegor, her son happily eating what was left from their food, Visenya hoping that after the night, they can head to the city and get some healing done. She knew that time and distance were working against them, as Aegon saw where they were heading, and in her anger and inability to save and help her children, she hit Orys in the face with one of their knapsacks. It was only clothes, but with the coin being tight for her, and the scent their clothes left for Balerion to follow, it might not have been the best idea.

“Muña… are you angry at me?”

Visenya kissed Maegor’s head, letting him nuzzle closer to her, moving her arm over his head. “Why would I be angry? You did everything you could. It is not your fault.”

Maegor blinked up at her before turning away, watching as Daenys moved her arm around. “I should have hidden somewhere else. It’s my fault he saw us.” Maegor tried to hide the hiccup that followed his sentence, Visenya looking concerned.

Daenys stopped eating, and Visenya moved her daughter away from her breast, pulling the cloth down on her body and pulling her son closer. “Maegor, zaldrītsos, what are you talking about?” She was getting worried by the second, hoping that her son wasn’t blaming himself for upsetting Daenys and getting hurt when he was just a little boy of five, almost six.

“I hid with Dae near the alleys that connected the docks.” He said, his voice quiet, but the unshed tears burned his eyes and throat. “He found us, and-and-“

Visenya pulled her son closer, Daenys nuzzling into her chest, her left hand gripping onto Maegor’s clothes. “It wasn’t your fault, it was never your fault!” Whispering into her son’s hair, Visenya kissed his head, her right arm wrapping around Maegor’s body, her fingers gently brushing the boy’s arm.

She felt the shame as it spread around her mind. She was blind to even consider that she could trust her brothers. It was no more than a plan to get her and the children back because they realized that her children won’t listen to them without her. She felt like a stupid little girl again, believing her father’s words that Aegon would change with time, that he would see her as his sister and that she just had to try. She was wrong to think that her brother cared, to think that maybe, just maybe, Aegon had seen things differently. Her inability to leave the city sooner because of comfort, to even consider that perhaps things could have been different caused her children harm. She was the reason they were hurting right now and had been since she let her guard down near people.

Daenys babbled as she held onto Visenya, the mother watching as her children slowly drifted into the world of dreams. Under the stars that shined ever so brightly, she made a promise.

* * *

Aenys was in bed, but he didn’t sleep. He just couldn’t when he had so many things on his mind. The fencing lessons he began, the boys had was forced to practice, their words hurt just as much as their fists and wooden swords when their teacher wasn’t looking. The words never stopped from Lord Daemion neither, and Aenys felt that he deserved those words. He wasn’t brave, he wasn’t skilled like his father, he wasn’t smart like his mother, and he wasn’t good at anything. Besides crying and waking up his parents when he had a nightmare. And in Lord Velaryon’s words, being nothing but a disappointment and a fall to House Targaryen.

Burying his face into the pillows that smelled like his parents, Aenys tried to recall his memories of his brother Maegor and aunty Visenya, the time they all went to see the dragons. It made him happy, only for the memory to play some more, Aenys realizing that the day ended there for them, when his father suddenly left, and his aunt looked sad. Gripping the blanket, he tried to think about it more, tried to get more memories, but as he tried to recall them, he realized that as time went by, he rarely saw his brother, and his aunt never was present when his father was. To him, it looked like his cousin’s words were too, he was nothing but a stupid little weakling, his words joined by the taunting tone of the other boys, mockingly calling him a lizard, not worthy of a dragon.

Pushing his palms against his ears, he tried to stop the voices, pulling his legs to his stomach, feeling the tears streaming down his face. A hiccup left his mouth the moment the door opened, Rhaenys running up to him, pulling him into her lap, caressing his hair and kissing him, whispering into his ear, but Aenys heard nothing of this. He only heard and saw the boys taunting him, heard their cousin and saw the unhappiness on his aunt’s face.

* * *

Visenya groaned as the woman pressed the cloth harder to her wound, gritting her teeth as the woman moved it around, trying to clean her wound before bandaging it with clothes laced with herbs and oils. She made sure to have her eyes on her children, but so far Daenys was happily crawling in the blanket she had been placed onto, and Maegor was smiling up to the woman shyly as she addressed his wounds.

They were lucky that someone was traveling near the place they landed, and that they knew a few herbs. Enough to heal them, and Visenya was more than happy when they announced that they are heading to the city of Lys and that no one else saw Vhagar.

“Mirre gaomagon.” The woman tightened the cloth around her arm, making sure that every part of the wound was covered.

Visenya thanked her, pushing herself from the ground, smiling tiredly at her children. She will lay low for a while, then continue with getting away from Westeros, maybe going as far as Yi-Ti, or even Asshai. She wanted to avoid the Dothraki Grass Sea and Slavers’ Bay, knowing that their valyrian looks were of high demand. She will head to Qohor then fly towards the east, but she was afraid of being spotted. Maybe she can take a ship to the city from Volantis. Vhagar would certainly benefit from not having to carry them this much. Her dragon deserved some alone time, and maybe the ship will make a good change in Maegor’s life.

“Ñuha jorrāelagon byka zaldrīzoti.” Visenya kissed Maegor’s head, stroking his hair and picking up Daenys after the little girl had crawled to her, tugging on her skirt and giggling as she was lifted up. “Byka Daenys iksis kesīr naejot vūjigon zirȳla nēdenka, rōva lēkia.” Sitting down next to Maegor, letting Daenys kiss her brother, her son smiling at his sister, returning the gesture.

“Muña, skoriot kessa jī sir?” Maegor tilted his head, blinking up at his mother.

“Lys, pār kesi sōvegon naejot Volantis. I want to spend a little time there, and maybe we can watch the Spring Festivities if you want.” Smirking at her son as Maegor’s face lit up, the boy hugged his mother, gently stroking Daenys’ arm.

“Nyke gīmigon bona kesi hae ziry!” Visenya kissed her children’s head, deciding to enter the city with the women once they were fit to travel. If she was correct, they will be able to move their body parts without pain in a few days, but they can walk freely in a day or two.

Leaning back on the bedroll, the Targaryen let her mind wander, visit the memories she had about her family. She knew the pain it came with, but she was at a loss, having too much time in the night to think, and knowing from previous times, she knew that she was at a breaking point. The sleepless nights she spent alone came back to her, grabbing at her mind, trying to make her feel small and weak as they did usually when she let them in. And last night they won, and Visenya couldn’t do anything, even with Vhagar present, her dragon purring and poking her, trying to get her mind away from them. She wasn’t successful.

The first memory was of her late father, Aegon and herself, standing near the training yard, a young Visenya of five wanting to participate, Aegon remarking that she was a girl and that it was unladylike to have a sword, calling her scary and running off. She just shrugged it off at first, but Aegon refused to play with her anymore, not that he did a lot before. Visenya retreated to her room and read, listening to her mother how her brother would change with time. Visenya got her lessons and sword at the end of the day, her father promising that she was free to train with the boys, but she didn’t miss Aegon’s face. She felt the tears burning her eyes under the stars when she remembered the first time Aegon made her cry. She wanted to fly with him and their sister, but Aegon told her that he wasn’t well, and when Visenya went back to her room to read about the Freehold, Aegon and Rhaenys left without her. She truly felt alone then.

She wanted to forget, yet her mind kept playing the times she felt like an outsider in her own home. The memories kept harassing her mind, not relenting, pushing deeper into her head, twisting their invisible dagger in her heart. By the time the sun came up, Visenya was different, no more making excuses for her family, no more time believing Aegon or any of their lies.

“Muña, are you feeling alright?” Maegor touched her face, Visenya kissing his palm, smiling down at her son.

“Eman ao se aōha hāedar. Iksan biare se bona kessa dōrī arlinnon.” Visenya smiled, the sun dancing on her hair as she took a look at their surroundings, her eyes stopping when she found the city.

“Kesi bartos konīr hemtubis.” The older woman said as she handed them food and water, Maegor looking at his mother before thanking the lady and taking a bite.

Visenya thanked both of them, deciding to feed Daenys while Maegor ate. Her little girl quickly had her nipple in her mouth, sucking on it while Visenya finalized her plans. They had three more months till the Spring Festivities in Volantis, and until then, they needed a place to say. She doubted that her brother could remember why she wanted to see the festival, she doubted if he even listened to her, but if Orys figures it out, or Rhaenys decides to see it for herself, she doesn’t want to meet with them. They could stay in Lys till the last week, then fly to the city with Vhagar. Maybe she could send Vhagar in a different direction after she dropped them and confuse her siblings. After they visited the festive, she can take a boat to Qohor with her children, and she can fly east without much worry.

It will certainly be easier to live there, harder it might be, but she will be free.

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth when she stood, letting her daughter and son play while she took a look around, taking in the beauty of the landscape. Lys was always a lovely island, and if she were to ignore the countless brothels and pleasure gardens, the flowers and the scenery was calming.

Turning her head away from the city that laid in the distance, Visenya smiled at her two children as they played, the sun shining down on them with all her glory. The wind started to pick up, but for now, it was nothing more than a breeze, bringing the sweet scent of baked goods to them from the city. The city that was closer to them than she thought at first, and it would only take half a day for them to arrive and the women were kind enough to her to offer her a place to stay. And she took their offer, securing a nice place for the first few days for them. She might just take her children to one of the pleasure gardens and live there till they were healed. Of course, that will be the last resort. Even with the good words she heard about the brothels and women and men working there, she had her suspicisons.

Walking back to the camp, she watched as Maegor helped Daenys walk, her daughter still wasn’t sure in her steps, but she was fast as lightning when her hands were held.

“Ñuha byka zaldrīzoti, māzigon! Se havor kessa sagon tetan aderī!” Calling back the two younglings, Visenya managed to sit down without much pain, the two women were working on the food for lunch.

Her stomach rumbled, having not eaten much when she woke up. She knew that Maegor was hungry too, despite refusing the food that was offered after Visenya didn’t eat. Her boy was considerate, and Visenya knew that he will be a great husband and father.

She felt as little hands grabbed her skirt, Visenya looking under her arm, seeing Daenys’ toothy grin and Maegor’s huge smile. Daenys took a few steps, letting go of both Maegor and Visenya, the boy quickly grabbing his sister’s arm, stopping her from falling.

“Maybe when you are older Dae.” Maegor lifted his sister, kissing her cheeks, Daenys hugging the boy, not wanting to let go of him.

Visenya shook her head, watching as her children returned to the fire. They were better siblings than their parents, and Visenya had a feeling that her son would not let his sister out of his grasp once they were older. He will want to marry her, there was no doubt about it, but she felt that her daughter won’t be easily bound.

Things will take a turn for them all soon, and Visenya was prepared to meet them.

* * *

Odd wasn’t happy with the recent news he got from the people in Pentos, and he was even less happy when the words about Visenya’s escape from Tyrosh reached the ship he sailing on. While he was more than joyous when it was revealed to him that the dragon bastard was even more of an empty-minded idiot than at first Odd thought he was. He had to hold back his chuckles, and he felt as his sides were ripped apart when he thought about what happened.

The bastard had the bright idea to close the city and let his flying lizard fly around the skies, scaring Visenya and the children even more. Apparently, he was a worse father than a lord, but Odd wasn’t surprised by it anymore. The boy was nothing more than stupid, pampered lordling, and it showed when he wanted to deal with his sister.

Thinking about the fear Visenya’s son, Maegor might have felt when he was face to face with his father, made Odd want to murder the fool. The boy should have been his since birth, Visenya should have been his since forever, and sweet Daenys… The little girl who will never know her sire, that is, if Odd has a say in this, will forever feel empty. His heart bleed for the three of them, so young yet seen and been through so much. They reminded him of his lost family. His dear wife Iriya, their sons, Daren and Mion, and his little princess whose smile could melt even the hardest of ice. His little Aayen, her small hands and bright eyes and small frame she inherited from her mother. His dear Iriya who was awaiting their fourth and possibly fifth child, her frame was small and thin, and the pregnancy was hard on them, but she managed.

In his dreams, he can still see them and the blood, and feel as he felt whole once he was done. See their faces as they turn from confused to terrified as he stabs his knife into their chests, twists it and strangles them. He started with Mion, getting the ax and chopping off his arm, breaking his leg and watching as he crawled away, screaming for his mother and siblings to save him. He broke his neck, his voice getting on his nerves. He pulled him home, Iriya yelled at him when she saw him, trying to close the door but he broke it, grabbing her by her hair, getting the knife from her hands she was about to jab into his torso and stabbed her chest then decided to see his unborn children. Iriya was dead from the first stab, and she stopped screaming. Daren came home with Aayen, the boy put a fight while he pushed his sister out of the house telling her to run and bring help, his boy underestimating how little his sister was. He stabbed his son, breaking his jaw with the ax and kicking him down the stairs into the cellar, where he placed the ax into his back and moved to get his daughter, who climbed a tree, Odd getting her down and drowning her.

He knew what he did was wrong, and their places left him empty, wondering if he should have left Iriya to have the babes, and maybe, killing them too would satisfy him. But he couldn’t bear to look at them more, and the desire to end them was so strong he had to give in. He remained alone, the rest of the women not cutting it for him until Visenya arrived at the island he escaped to. She was much like Iriya, but where Iriya was weak and pathetic; Visenya was a warrior and brave, leaving her family to protect her children. Her son was a warrior, not some fragile little lordling, and the daughter that was born on that day… If he hasn’t decided as of that, that he will make her his, he knew then.

And so when she had to leave and that foolish lordling arrived, Odd knew that he wanted to murder the boy. He was nothing but a thorn in Odd’s plan, and he would enjoy breaking him before he has his heads brought to his Visenya. His Visenya, who won’t complain from the pain, who will birth him many children, children with silver, gold, silvery-gold hair and the variations of lilac for eyes, the woman who will fill his every need. All of them will be warriors, and maybe then, he can finally search for the perfect wife.

A smile appeared on his face as he watched the water. He had an idea where she might head, and if the God was kind to him, the obnoxious boy would never reach them. Odd chuckled at that, twisting the medallion in his hands, the words of the maegi he met in Ghoyan Drohe still lingering in his mind. He had to be careful, but magic was nothing more than a madman's tale for children. He knew that the woman will send some poison to Visenya and the children, and this gave him hope that he can lure her out and to Qohor.

Only time will tell.

* * *

Visenya hummed a lullaby to her children, watching as Daenys nuzzled her face into Maegor’s chest, her little boy fighting hard to keep his eyes open. She was singing a son her mother sang when she was young, and she found the book it was written into, albeit the ink already damaged in a few places, she was able to read it, and now, she was singing it to her own children.

Daenys yawned, her hands forming into fists, lifting the left one to her mouth while Maegor turned and placed an arm around his sister, pulling her closer. Visenya finished the song, tucking the two into the bed before returning to her side of the bed, looking out from the open window, watching the stars and the moon, quietly praying to the gods of the Freehold to help her children.

They were stuck inside the new house for weeks, all three of them feeling ill. Daenys screamed and cried for a whole day before the priestess got some oil for her skin and a few drops of herb water. When Visenya saw her skin, her heart stopped. It was full of big red marks, and her daughter was in pain. The woman asked if she had been bathed in oils and such, but Visenya only wiped her body with lavender soap and lukewarm sweet water. Her worry grew as Maegor got sicker too, and when her son coughed up blood three days ago, Visenya refused to let the woman out of their home, pleading with her to heal them. She did what she could, and told her that Visenya herself was sick, but she hadn’t witnessed anything like this before, and of things won’t get better, they might need to head to Volantis, where the red priestess lied, Visenya cursing when she realized that Lys didn’t have any of them.

Their fever got worse, but with the herbs and oils, they could keep it down. However, she knew that they were getting worse, as she needed more oil for Daenys’ skin and more herbs for Maegor. They had to leave or her children might die.

“What did I do wrong?” She heard her voice in the dark silence, her thoughts returning to the conversation she had with the priestess. Maybe this way a sign from the gods to go back to Westeros? To her family? To listen to what Orys and Aegon wanted to say to her, and maybe, makeup and mend their relationships? But there was where her issue came from. If her brother wanted to have them back, why did he scare their son? Did he scare Maegor this much, or did she just feel too betrayed that she didn’t listen to what Maegor wanted to say? Her eyes watched the stars, hoping that they can answer her question. “Please help me. I don’t know where to go and what to do now.” Deciding to lie down next to her children, Visenya fell into an uneasy dream, dreaming of faces and smoky buildings, and black wings that flew into the darkness.

* * *

Aegon sat behind his desk for hours now, thinking about how he should approach Visenya and their children. He scared them, even when he didn’t mean to, and he didn’t know how Maegor will tell it to Visenya. If his son would make him look like a bastard and cruel lord, which he was in the past, or if he wouldn’t say anything. He had been thinking about it since he arrived back and placed another blanket on Rhaenys and their son, and sat down in front of the fireplace, disappearing into his thoughts.

It has been a week or so, and all he could think about was Maegor’s terrified face, his eyes as they radiated hate, anger, fear, disgust and something he couldn’t quite understand yet. But the words he heard from his son, they hurt and dag deeper than any blade could go. They hurt, because they were true to Maegor, and Aegon knew that he was everything his son called him. He wasn’t a good father to him, he wasn’t a good husband and brother to Visenya, and now his daughter will grow up hating him if he doesn’t correct his mistakes soon.

Orys was collecting men to patrol, the pirate attacks getting more recent, and with his future plans for Westeros, he couldn’t allow harm to any of his people. Visenya would love it, she would love the new libraries she could visit, the new landscapes and smells, the three of them could enjoy the wine and food each kingdom had to offer, the different music and art, Rhaenys would take them all on a journey to visit all those places the paintings were made. His sons would run around, swim in the rivers and warm seas, climb the trees and hunt, while his little girl, he would take her to the skies, fly around on the back of Balerion, take his children to places they never been to before.

As he imagined what he could have had, a single tear rolled down his cheeks, remembering that it was his fault that things have come this. He was an idiot, a fool for believing rumors, and he was an adult at twenty, yet he acted like a spoiled child. He should have been better, he should have listened to his father, and his mother! Oh, Gods, his mother would cry and her heart would break! She would wail for her daughter and grandchildren and only imagining it made Aegon's worries and shame grow.

Hearing the sheets move, Aegon turned to find his son sitting up in the bed, wiping his eyes, blinking up at him.

“Father? Are you truly home?” The fear tainted his voice, fear that Aegon would leave with Rhaenys like Visenya did, and they would never come back.

His heart broke even more. Making his way to his son, Aegon lifted the boy into the air, hugging him and kissing his hair, stroking it and just holding Aenys, the boy returning the hug, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“I’m home son. I know where your siblings are, and I will return with them.”

“Do you promise?” Aenys’ voice sounded broken, and Aegon felt the wetness on his skin.

“I promise Aenys.” Kissing his hair again, Aegon sat down to the bed, pulling his son to his lap and stroking his hair. “I won’t rest until your aunt and siblings are home, and we will be a big, happy family again.” Wiping away his son’s tears, Aegon inhaled the scent of the room.

“Will we be truly happy? Can I play with Maegor?”

The question sent Aegon’s body into shock, his back straightened and he felt as the air left his lungs. His son saw what he had done, and Aegon unknowingly hurt more people than he intended. Then again, he should have never hurt his sister and their son in the first place. “We will go on journeys, you can play with your brother all you want, you can read, fly, spare and explore, and you can take your sister with you too.”

“Sister? I have a sister?” Aenys’ face lightened up, the small boy getting excited to see his siblings and play with his sister.

“You do, and she is so much like your grandmother.” Aegon recalled his daughter’s features, his chest feeling with proudness. His daughter was a true valyrian beauty, and he couldn’t wait to hold her in his arms.

Placing Aenys down, he lifted the blanket, snuggling up to Rhaenys, dropping the blanket on them, his arm going over their bodies. He will have to sleep if he wanted to bring back his sister-wife and their children, and he won’t stop until all of them are home, safe and sound.

* * *

The flight to Volantis was worse than she imagined it at first, but she didn’t have time to lose. Her children got worse over the week, Daenys’ whole body burning as much as a fire does, her skin now all red and itchy, tearing open at the first touch, making her daughter cry harder. Maegor, she wasn’t even sure if her son was awake now, her worry growing each time her son coughed. He had thrown up blood, and fainted, his eyes all red and he was colder than ice. His breathing wasn’t even, the wounds on his legs getting infected, and Visenya wasn’t sure if Vhagar would reach Volantis in time. Her dragon was flying as fast as she could, but Visenya felt weak as the minutes passed, her eyelids closing despite her best efforts to keep them open. She was managing fine, her fever might have burned her palm and she looked like she was in a cellar for months, but she had to fight for her children.

Vhagar roared under her, feeling her rider’s pain and fear, trying to reach the place she knew would help them. Her instinct was to take them home, but she felt that they wouldn’t survive the journey there, and despite her feelings towards the male who spent some time with her rider, Vhagar still hated how he always smelt like rotting flesh and evil. Groaning when the wind tipped her over a little, the dragon tried to get back into her position as quickly as she could, fearing that her rider might drop this time. She had to hurry, or she would lose them. Hopefully, Balerion and his rider got both of their messages. Vhagar could only fly and worry as the land came to view, but her rider’s strength weakened.

It was a race against time, it didn’t look like they were on the winning side.

Visenya felt as Vhagar’s muscles moved under her, her skin feeling like it was burning and she started to see colors and forms. Her eyes began to close, the Targaryen knew that she reached the end of her strength, but they were close to the city, she can’t stop now!

“Come on, just a little longer!” She pushed the words through her teeth, gripping the leash tighter and pressing her eyelids shut when Maegor leaned to her body, groaning ever so slightly, while Daenys hiccupped, waking up from her herb dosed sleep.

Vhagar roared, Visenya raising her chin, finally, finally seeing the city’s outlines on the horizon. A tired smile appeared on her face, her arm numb from the wind and the illness that had taken over them, but she forced it to pull her children closer, Maegor grunting and looking up to her, Visenya kissing his forehead, suppressing a cry. Her son was cold, and Daenys began to move, wanting to walk and crawl on her own now, possibly hungry too, but the straps around her body held her tight, the fabric pressing onto her skin, making the little girl cry. And as she wiggled and tried to get out of it, the worse it became.

“Sh, Daenys, byka jorrāelagon. We are almost there, you will be healed soon.” Vhagar began to lower her body to the ground, Visenya could now make out the lines of the Long Bridge that connected the two parts of the city, and somewhere there should be a temple to the Red God, and his priestesses were who she needed.

Vhagar flew over the rocks, now flying over the land, her eyes focusing on the bridge and the houses that were on it, measuring where to land. She let herself be lifted by the wind, letting out a roar and flying over the river and the walls, Visenya seeing people running out of their houses then as soon as they saw Vhagar they ran back inside, but there was a group who stayed, and it took her time to realize that they were the red priestesses, and they were waiting for her. Her heart felt lighter when Vhagar landed in front of the temple, she now recognized it and turned in a way Visenya can get off of her back easily.

She stumbled down from the dragon’s back, the circle of women catching her and taking the three of them inside, Visenya telling Vhagar to fly off in her last breath, and as soon as she was taken inside the building, her children laid down to beds, more people rushing to their sides, Visenya let her eyes close.

* * *

The letter found Orys more than surprised, but there was no denying in it whose writing it was. He had run to his siblings’ room, relieved that they were awake, and showed them the letter. Even if Rhaenys wasn’t kicking them out of the room and yelling at them to bring back her sister, nephew and niece in one piece this time, or she would fly there herself with Aenys, the brothers quickly grabbed their clothes, Aegon kissing Rhaenys and Aenys, promising them that this time, they will bring back Visenya and the children.

Running down the hallways, Orys thought how strange the letter was, and how much it wasn’t making sense.

“Aegon! Before we fly to Lys, I think we should make sure that Vis has not flown over to Volantis!”

“What? Why?” Aegon turned back, the saddle in his hand dropped to the ground.

“It’s just a feeling! I can’t explain it!” Orys was tired, he hadn’t slept in days, but his brain was still working and moving, not wanting to lose his niece, nephew and sister forever.

“We have time for Lys. I have a feeling Vis would want to be in Volantis for the festivities.” Aegon answered, calling Balerion to them and saddling the dragon, Orys handing his brother the leash and chains, hoping that Aegon was right and that they would soon see them again.

When Balerion jumped from the cliffs, Orys leaned forward, asking Aegon the question that has been on his mind since they left. “Because she told me about it! She said that she wanted to see it and that maybe we should go there once the boys are older!” Aegon would answer his question, Orys letting a half-smile sneak it's way to his lips. His brother might not have been the best, but he at least listened to his sister.

Maybe they did have a chance now, but Orys still wondered about the letter, not liking how the words were used and how the lines looked. Something bad must have happened, since they didn’t have a word about Visenya in almost a month, and this wasn’t a good sign for them.

* * *

Visenya groaned, the sour taste of the tea she had to drink again wouldn’t be her favorite, but it healed her, and that’s what counted. The priestesses were with them all day since they arrived, making sure that they healed well, eat well and drank their herb tea.

Maegor had the color returned to his face, he stopped vomiting blood and fainting, and the women who were tending to him complimented him on how brave and healthy he was. Her little girl’s body and skin healed, but according to the high priestess, some scars that were caused by this illness will taint her body. She told Visenya that they can try to remove it with creams and oils, but it was highly risky as they needed to apply them while the wounds were still open, but not open enough for the cream and oils to enter her blood. She refused it, not wanting to chance her daughter’s body.

They kept them in their beds for the coming four days, and on the fifth, they let them sleep in one bed, as their illnesses won’t cause the other’s to get worse. Visenya’s fever nightmares retired when her fever dropped, but the three days, while she was falling in and out of consciousness, were enough to change her mind, and harden her heart.

The memories made her realize that no matter what Aegon says to her, he won’t ever mean any word from it. The time he and his friends set her up, Aegon telling her that he wanted them to spend time together, Visenya believing that maybe they can talk out their differences, only to be drenched in dirty water, her dress she brought because Aegon liked the color, got discolored and she couldn’t even wear it anymore. She still can remember the shame she felt, and that was the first and last time she cried in front of them. Only two of the boys apologized to her, but her brother would always sneer at her direction and call Swampy the Horsesmell. It was childish and a joke, according to her brother, but Visenya didn’t laugh, and she distanced herself from Aegon, keeping to herself. She started to train alone, or sometimes with Orys after this, but Aegon would always make sure to voice how much training needed to be done by two people, and that he always had a partner. He would invite their sister and would go with Rhaenys everywhere. His cruelty didn’t stop there however, smaller and bigger pranks would be executed by him, but one of the worst ones was when he ruined her prized books she spent months searching for in their library, and only because their mother refused to buy him a new dagger and Visenya got the last book to complete her collection. And Aegon tore them up and burned them, and blamed it on their dragons.

She made her peace with her life till now and was looking forward to live with her children, but there was one thing that bugged her. She made sure that they had their things collected before she left Lys in a hurry to save her children, but a parchment was missing. She knew because they had two, and only one was on her desk. Maybe she wrote down the herbs and oils on that, but she recalled that the priestess gave her a parchment for that, and it had all the ingredients she needed. Mayhap she misplaced it, and it would turn up once they leave the city.

Maegor started eating again, and Daenys crawled more as her skin started to hurt her less, slowly learning how to push her up to her legs, and Visenya caught her as she tried to walk alone, falling to her bottom but that didn’t stop her. Since they weren’t allowed to leave the temple, Visenya took her time to read and sing to her children, and she took her time with Daenys, helping her, and slowly but surely, her daughter was now able to walk while holding onto her hands, and not leaning forward, but trying to imitate her mother’s and brother’s walking.

Visenya would braid her hair as much as she could, and the three would learn about the essosi history and cultures together. Daenys wanting to put the edges of the books in her mouth, making her brother laugh. Maegor would lift her up and place her into his lap, kissing her head and letting the small girl feed him nuts.

“You are healed. The illness is no more, but take this with you, it is to protect.” The high priestess said on a warm day, placing small bracelets on their wrists, her daughter wanting to taste them. “Keep them on for a month at least, the illness is much like from a curse.” She explained, Visenya’s back straightening as she mentioned her worst idea. “Your magic kept you alive, but it drained. If you remain to be afraid of it, it will take over you, don’t let it. You are strong, and take a double on people. Some change with time, some… Change never, but show a face you don’t know.”

Visenya thanked the woman for her advice, thinking about the meaning of her words when Maegor pointed to a ship.

“Muña, can we go? Can we? Please, please, please! Dae will love it!” Maegor jumped up and down in excitement, Visenya smiling down at him and ruffling his hair.

Vhagar was on a hunting trip, and Visenya told her that she can be out till the end of this day, and it was a nice warm day, they might as well enjoy the sun before going back to Lys and preparing for the festivities.

“I think we can go. Let’s ask the man where does he go, shall we?” Visenya took Maegor’s hand, and the three walked to the man who stood outside of the ship, watching as the people walked by.

The man noticed them and smiled, waving for them to approach him. “Sȳz ñāqes gevie riña se sȳz riñar! Skorkydoso kostagon nyke sagon rȳ aōha dohaeragon?”

Visenya didn’t hide her blush, Daenys cooing at the man and moving her arms around. “Sȳz lōgor. Skoriot gaomas ziry jikagon?”

“Se 'nēdenka riña' bēvumbagon se Rhoyne hen Volantis naejot Selhorys!” The sailor exclaimed loudly and proudly, Visenya looking at Maegor.

“Jorrāelagon, do you want to sail to Selhorys?”

“Where is that?” Maegor asked, scratching his nose.

“Do you remember the river Rhoyne?” When her son nodded, Visenya gently ruffled his hair. “There are smaller cities along its bank, and Selhorys is the last one of them. We can visit those cities than come back, I’m sure there are many-many interesting things to see.”

Maegor thought about it for a moment. He did want to see more, but he had no idea where those cities were. “I want to! Dae will enjoy it!”

“Skori gaomas ziry henujagon, se skorkydoso olvie syt īlva?” Visenya asked the man, the young lad smirking at before he took her hand and planted a kiss on it.

“Iksi leaving isse iā dorolvie. Beautiful lady travel free with children.” The lad added, Visenya blushing even more, Maegor raising an eyebrow at the man. “Emagon iā seat va se jimy.” The sailor led them to their seats, offering a blanket and food, Visenya thanking the man and accepting it on behalf of her children.

“I can’t wait to see the cities! Muña, can we buy there something?” Maegor turned to his mother, wrinkling his eyes when the sun hit them.

Visenya giggled, Daenys moving around, wanting to sit in her brother’s lap. Pulling her son closer, the Targaryen enjoyed the gentle breeze on her face, bathing in the sun and taking a deep breath. She felt at peace.

* * *

Aegon rummaged through the small house his sister and children were staying in prior to their leave. He would be lying if he didn’t admit that he wasn’t so sure about this anymore, but his backup plan was to fly to Volantis, but he will think about that once they ask around first.

The home was small but cozy, and from the looks of it, they had almost everything. The thing Aegon noticed since Braavos and Lorassyon was that Visenya stayed in the poor part of the cities, almost in danger, and Aegon’s throat clenched when he realized that his councils with the magisters might have been the reason for this. Visenya suspected that he told the magisters and guards to capture her, and she stayed away from the safe parts. At any given moment, they could have died. Some cutthroat could have broken into their home and murdered them, or taken them to be sold, all because Aegon was so sure in himself that he will bring them back in a month or two.

His fingers brushed against some vials, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to read the labels they had on. They were mostly oils, but he caught a few herbs' remains too. He wasn’t sure what they were for, but the letter that was waiting for him between the desk and the wall might give him some ideas and explain it.

Pulling it from the dark, Aegon twisted the parchment, dusting it off and stepping closer to the window, trying to see what was written on it. His mouth opened as the words reached his mind, and the young lord was next seen dashing out of the building, holding his sword and yelling for his brother.

“Orys! Damn it. Orys we have to go! Now!” Aegon hit the door his brother disappeared behind, his worry and fear rising with each breath he took.

The door opened just as Aegon hit it again, his fist colliding with his brother’s chest, Orys grunting from the impact. “Aegon? Why are you screaming?”

“I will tell you once we are on Balerion! Now come!” Aegon didn’t wait for Orys’ response and pulled him along, Balerion waiting for the two men at the front gate of the city.

Aegon pushed through the crowd, ignoring their screams of terrors, Aegon exited the city, Balerion’s eyes shining, stunning the Targaryen for a moment. Did his dragon know? Was this the reason why he wanted to head to Volantis? Shaking his head, he didn’t want to lose time thinking about his dragon and the reason behind his behavior. Mounting the Black Dread, Aegon gave his order to Balerion, who let out a bone-shaking roar before taking to the skies.

“Well?” Orys’ voice was almost suppressed by the win the minute they were flying.

“We are going to Volantis! They are in danger and I feel like they might die!” Aegon grunted when Orys’ arms dug into him. He could feel his brother’s shaky breath on his neck, and he didn’t fault him for a moment. “There was a scroll from a priestess, and I didn’t get much from it, but the three of them are ill! To the point where Vis sleepwalked!”

Orys opened his mouth to answer, then closed as his eyes widened. The letter! It suddenly made so much sense to him! “The letter!”

“What?” Aegon was unsure how a letter came into this, but he didn’t care. They were going to meet with Visenya and the children, and finally, he will make it right.

“The letter we got!” He heard Orys’ voice again. “It was from Vis! She wrote it and sent it!”

Aegon shook his head. “Why? She was ill and had a fever!”

“But she sleepwalked! You said it! Maybe her mind was trying to save her!” Balerion roared under them, Aegon finding it strange. Was the dragon trying to tell them something they both overlooked?

“We will never know! But it doesn’t matter! They need us!” Aegon yelled back, turning his eyes forward, praying to whatever god was listening now to help him find his sister and children before it was too late.

Balerion roared, and to Aegon’s surprise, there was an answer. He watched as Vhagar appeared from the clouds. Time seemed to slow down as Balerion flew above Vhagar, the two dragons soaring in the skies, Balerion gently moving his head to Vhagar’s, the dragons beginning to fly wildly, Aegon yelling for his mount to stop and take them to Visenya.

Balerion growled, Vhagar responding in a high pitched voice, flying under the black dragon.

“What are they doing?” Orys asked, looking around, trying to see just what the two dragons were doing.

“I-I’m not sure.” There was something in Aegon’s voice that told him otherwise. But he won’t push it, they had more important things to do.

The dragon continued their dance, and when Aegon pulled on Balerion’s chains and cracked his whip, the dragons finally landed in front of Volantis’ Long Bridge. Aegon slid out of the saddle, Vhagar moving her head to a tall building, Aegon nodding before walking into it.

* * *

Visenya pushed Maegor’s head down, the ambush surprising them all, and the Targaryen was sure that they were going to die here. The ship didn’t stop by Selhorys, but the captain reassured them that they were just going to see Selhorn, but he had turned the boat left when it should have been right, and as they got near The Sorrows, the pirates hidden in the ruins attacked them, letting arrows fly to the sailors, Visenya having just enough time to hid with her children.

She watched in horror as the young lad they talked with cut another sailor’s throat and helped the pirates to the boat, sending them after the scared travelers. The captain directed the boat to the banks before cutting down the sails and leaving the wheel, Visenya pulling Maegor after her, hiding behind the barrels as they inched their way closer to the banks.

If she can get off this ship without being noticed, she can hide away in nature and walk south to reach Selhorys, and maybe Vhagar was close enough there and she can call out to her. Looking at her children, Maegor was hanging onto her arm, Daenys currently playing with a flower Visenya picked for her.

They had to make their escape now, or they will end up like the travelers. Not seeing anyone in sight, she grabbed her son’s hand and ran for the edge of the ship, ducking under the rails, jumping into the shallow water with her children, moving back to the ship’s shadow. And just as she suspected, a pirate looked over the rails, but he didn’t appear to see them. The problem was that she couldn’t see if the man returned to the others, or was still looking at the land.

Looking around, she saw an opening in the bushes maybe thirty feet away from them. From the looks of it, they were big enough to hide them, and the trees might just have them hide, maybe she could find a cave or a ruin too.

“Maegor, listen.” Kneeling down, she pulled her son closer. “We will run toward the bushes. No matter what you hear, no matter who you hear, continue to run. I will be behind you with Daenys.”

Maegor nodded, Visenya hugging before, feeling his fear. They will get out of here. Looking around for the last time, Visenya nodded and they bolted for the opening, their boots splashing in the water. She heard the shouting behind her back, but she held Maegor’s arm firmly, not letting him to turn back. The boots behind them got louder on the boat and Visenya pulled themselves in the cover of the taller bushes, the arrow hitting a branch next to her head.

She turned left, not wanting to lose the river just yet, crossed a smaller creek and run for the ruins she saw. They have to hide and maybe they can wait it out. If they just her, her children had a chance to hide somewhere. Pulling Maegor after her, she entered the ruin and searched for a mostly well-hidden place.

“Muña!”

“It will be fine zaldrītsos. You and your sister will hide here, and I will bait the pirates away.” She pushed themselves behind some rubble, hearing the angry voices of the men who were chasing them.

“But! Muña don’t go please!” Maegor hugged her leg, Visenya getting Daenys out of her holder, her daughter looking up at her with confusion.

“Maegor, ñuha zaldrītsos rȳbagon naejot nyke! I will come back, I will find you always! But they can’t see you! They can’t hurt you and take you away from me! Iksā ñuha vīlībāzmio, please jorrāelagon! I will be back soon, but you and your sister have to stay here!” Visenya kneeled down in front of Maegor, gently stroking his face with her thumb. “It’s not safe. I can’t lose you two.” She whispered the last parts, feeling as tears started to roll down on her cheeks.

Maegor hugged her, taking Daenys and sitting down, wiping his eyes and nodded. “Promise that you come back?”

“Promise.” Visenya kissed her children and covered them with a dusty fabric, looking around before leaving the ruin, she unsheathed her sword, running away from the voices.

She heard the shouting and saw the young lad standing in her way, smirking as he raised his sword. Visenya gripped hers harder, knowing that if she fails to kill him now, he will hurt her children.

“Look who is here, Visenya Targaryen.” The boy smirked, surprising Visenya how easily he spoke in the Common Tongue.

“You know me, good for you. And you seem to speak the Common Tongue too.” She got closer to him, Dark Sister shined in her hands.

“It’s not hard. Easy even. You have quite the rumors about you. Circling and I knew who you were. The portraits don’t lie, but…-” He moved his sword to her face in a flash, Visenya’s eyes widening when he lifted her hair away from her face, and removing the edge of the sword just as fast. “- you are prettier in life. I will enjoy having you.”

She didn’t wait until the lad could surprise her again, and trusted her sword forward, the pirate blocking it with ease, laughing as they danced around, the pebbles, dirt and plants gritting under their boots.

Visenya twisted her arm, letting go of the hilt for a moment, then grabbing it with her other hand, slashing at the lad, getting him by surprise. Her blade was red from the blood on it, the lad looking at his chest in surprise. His eyes met with hers, and he jumped at her, Visenya expecting it and stepping away, turning from her hip, and driving her sword through the boy’s back, pressing into it until the hilt touched his back, and the boy dropped the sword. Visenya pulled Dark Sister from his back, watching as the body fell forward, colliding with the ground. Turning around, she saw as the rest of the crew were approaching her fast, the Targaryen seeing the hills to her right, deciding to head there, hoping to lead them away and take them out before she returns to her children.

* * *

Maegor waited, moving against the wall when he heard the boots of the men who were after them. Daenys cooing at him, not realizing just how much danger they were in. He tried to believe that their muña will come back soon, but Maegor knew that she wasn’t fully healed, and she hadn’t been training with her sword that much since they left Norvos, and she looked tired.

Hearing a man as he stumbled into the room they were in, Maegor covered Daenys’ mouth and pulled her closer. He heard as the man kicked over some rocks, and curse when he hit himself with something. Daenys moved, wanting to play, and Maegor’s breath hitched when he saw the man’s boots enter the room they were hiding in.

He heard as the vases shattered around, Daenys grabbing his clothes, scared of the sudden loud noises. The noises stopped, Maegor hoping that the man left, only to scream when he tore their cover away, smiling a toothy grin at them, his teeth yellow and sharp. He was reaching for them, Maegor panicking and grabbing a smaller rock, throwing it at the man and running away, his sister desperately wanting to be put down.

Maegor held her tight as he ran around the ruin, trying to find a good spot to hide and wait for the man to leave. He stopped when he came to an intersection, not being able to where the hallways went, Maegor turned left, finding himself outside.

“Now where?” The boy asked, his sister, moving her arms, Maegor getting a glimpse of a group of trees in the distance. Without thinking, the young boy dashed through the field, hearing the pirate’s angry shouts behind him.

Looking behind himself, he saw the man as he exited the ruin, not yet seeing them. Maegor hid behind a tree, looking up at the crown of it, before running into the bushes, grabbing a few rocks and laying down in the bushes, waiting for the man to pass. His heart was racing as he tried to keep his sister quiet, Daenys trying to grab onto the leaves, Maegor pulling her away from it, trying to shush his sister, but to no avail. Daenys slipped through his arm, rolling out of the bush, Maegor desperately trying to get her back under it, but the man grabbed his sister first, pulling her away from him, and grabbing him by his hair.

“Let her go! Ivestragī ñuha hāedar jikagon!” Maegor tried to hit the pirate, who laughed at his attempts, yanking his hair and making him fall to his back and he turned Daenys around. Maegor wiped his eyes, sniffing but pushing himself up, jumping the man and hitting him.

He earned a slap from him, Daenys crying and calling for him, the pirate grunting and kicking him. “Lyka aspo! Lyka ao aspo!” He screamed at the little girl, Daenys crying harder and louder, Maegor trying to hold back his cries of pain. The man lifted Daenys into the air by her clothing, the fabric starting to choke her. Maegor moved on an instinct, pushing into the guy who lowered his sister, the boy tearing the crying girl from his grip, his legs carrying him to the bushes again, but slipping and stumbling down, holding Daenys to his chest, covering her head and neck with his arms.

Daenys cried, Maegor holding her close to his chest, looking around the place, wiping away his tears. “Muña! Muña skoriot issi ao? Muña!” His body hurt, his sister was upset and crying, and the man chasing them was close to them. He tried to stand, but he couldn’t, his legs wouldn’t move, and hurt each time he moved them.

The bushes rattled, the pirate stepping out from them, holding his dagger in his hand, smirking at the children. “No go where.” He laughed, his teeth seemed even bigger to Maegor now. “You bitch. You die! I enjoy!”

Maegor pulled his sister into his lap, moving above her when the man roared and lifted his dagger and reached to grab them. The scream that followed made Maegor look, his eyes widening when he saw his mother standing behind the man, her sword trusted through the pirate’s chest, her hand covering the man’s mouth.

Pushing the man to the side, Visenya fell to the ground, her breathing getting louder and uncontrollable. Moving to her children, the mother, hugged them, kissing their heads. “Maegor, darling, you have to go. Go to the river and follow it south.” Her voice was but a whisper, Maegor rapidly shaking his head and hugging her.

“No! Muña why? We don’t want to go!”

“They are coming. There were more… Please. Let me save my joys.” Visenya sheathed her sword, knowing that she won’t need anymore, but her son will.

Maegor looked as his mother tore some fabric from her clothes, strapping Daenys to him. “Muña? Muña what’s happening? Muña, please!” He couldn’t hold back his tears any longer. Wrapping his arms around her neck, Maegor cried as Visenya tightened the straps holding Daenys in place, strapping Dark Sister to Maegor’s back.

“Maegor, please go.” The voices got louder, all shouting. “Please.”

Maegor shook his head, not understanding why his muña would send them away, why couldn’t she come with them. “Muña, I don’t understand! Why can’t you come with us?” Daenys cried in his arms, trying to call for both of them. The river near them tuned out the noises, their mother pulling them to it, pushing them onto some floating wood.

“I love you, my children. I do!” Visenya hugged them, kissing their cheeks, handing him a small package before pushing the wood off, Maegor trying to get back to her, but the drift took them away, the woman watching as they disappeared.

She was pulled back by her hair, the pirate whose eye she cut out staring at her, a smile on his face. Lifting her from the ground, Visenya tried to move her arms, but her wounds hurt worse than before, leaving her defenseless from the punches she received. She will hold out as much as she had to, the blood slowly poured out from her wound on her side. She knew she will be dead before the man would realize it.

Her body dropped to the grounds, her muscles moving her legs to cover her stomach from the kicks. The man was panting, but he continued on, Visenya biting her tongue, thinking about her sweet little girl and brave little boy.

She heard screams, the man tearing away her clothes, she let the tears loose. Her vision became blurry as she waited for the pirate to touch her body, but it never came. A familiar face entered her vision, hands she felt long ago touching her, a voice calling her name.

Aegon lifted his sister from the ground, using his cape as a blanket for her, his arms wrapping around her frame, holding her to his body. Kissing her soft skin, Aegon rocked back and forth, murmuring into her ear, but Visenya didn’t hear it. Her mind was traveling to her children who she placed on the river to save them.

“…on… riñar… river…” Her voice was weak, a soft breeze suppressing it.

“Don’t worry Vis…I will save you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I was an idiot, I hurt you and our children! I’m sorry!” Aegon pulled her lifeless body to his chest, his face covered in small cuts, and wet from the tears he shed. He kept repeating the same words, kissing his sister’s head, Orys finding them under the tree.

He let go of the sword he was holding, his legs buckling under him at the scenery. They were late by mere seconds. His breath hitched, he could feel his eyes burning when he reached Aegon. Kneeling down, he touched Visenya’s face, caressing her white skin.

“The red priestess.”

“What?” Aegon hiccupped, looking at Orys.

“We have to go! They can save her!”

“She is dead!” Aegon screamed into his face. the weight of his words shocking him. His lip trembled, his fingers brushing Visenya’s hair out of her face. “She is gone, and it’s my fault.”

“Aegon!” Orys grabbed Aegon, pulling him and Visenya up, Vhagar and Balerion landing next to them, Vhagar poking Visenya’s leg, purring gently before letting out a blood hurling scream, Balerion roaring back, extending his wing over her and letting Orys pull Aegon and Visenya on top of him.

The dragons left the place, Orys hoping that Aegon would sober up enough to go and look for the children while he stays with Visenya. But Aegon was lost, a sobbing mess. Orys urged Balerion to go faster, the black dragon roaring, Vhagar answering him, and the two neared the city, Balerion landing in front of the temple, crushing a wooden cabin under his leg.

Orys pulled Visenya and Aegon off of Balerion, carrying his sister into the temple, kicking the door open, Aegon running after him. Orys shouted for the priestesses, placing Visenya on a stone table.

“Come out! We need your help!” Aegon kneeled next to his sister, not wanting to let her go. “Hey! Come out!” Orys run to a door, trying to open it, when the high priestess appeared in the main door, looking around until her eyes met with Aegon’s broken form and saw Visenya’s lifeless body.

Without saying a word to any of them, she closed the windows and doors, knocking on the door Orys tried to open three times, and placing bowls on the table. “How long?”

“Maybe, maybe an hour?” Orys answered, watching as the woman removed his sister’s bloody and torn clothes.

“The children?” Her question got Aegon to quiet down, the younger brother turning his face to the woman.

“They weren’t there. I- My children.” Getting up from the floor, the priestess grabbed his arm.

“You bring her back, then the children.” Without warning the woman cut Aegon’s palm, Orys moving to her. “She hurt. Her soul hurt and you have to go after her. Or she won’t come back.”

The brothers looked at each other, Aegon’s red and bloodshot eyes staring into Orys’ red ones.

“I will sail there and look for them!” Orys hugged Aegon, kissing Visenya on her cheeks before running off into the night.

Aegon stared at him as he ran, his hands trembling when he touched Visenya’s. Kneeling next to her sister, he let the priestess work, focusing on the calm face his sister had. His thumb caressed her lips, his right hand stroking her silver hair, rolling the locks between his fingers.

“Drink. Go after her, and if she loves, she will return with you.” The cup was pressed against his mouth, the lord drinking it, seeing the room as it turned into a river of colors.

Something was shining, he knew this for sure. The smell of lavender, books, oil, sea and the rainy forest calmed him down. The grass he was laying on gently stroked his face. It was perfect silence, yet the breeze was gently blowing, not making a sound, however.

“Aegon?”

Opening his eyes, Aegon sat up, rubbing them before looking up, his lips trembling and the young lord felt like a child again. Jumping from his spot, he lifted her into the air, not wanting to let her go. Kissing her soft skin, he couldn’t get enough of her.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Vis.”

* * *

Maegor hadn’t a clue how long were Daenys and he drifting on the river, but he heard roars in the distance his muña was. It could have been the monster that lived near this ruin, it could have been some pirate who was cursed, and the opportunities were endless. His stomach was hurting, and Daenys had been crying since they left their muña, and now the sun was setting again, and this place scared him. The fog above the water surface, the ruins as they reached out of the river, like ghost hands wanting to grab and drag them under the water, they all scared him, making him stay up all night. At least his sister got some sleep before waking up and calling for their muña. They passed under some arch, a steel cage hanging from it, Maegor blinking, trying to see where they could get off this thing. He saw figure entering a ruin, white glow around their body, and decided to try that part. Looking at the water, he tried to move, but the damn floating thing moved as soon as he did, causing him to stay where he was.

He was hungry, and his body hurt, and he wanted his muña to find them. She will come, she promised that she will. Maybe she was on her way with Vhagar, and they were searching for them. But, when they sailed with those men, they never passed a ruin big like this.

The driftwood collided with stone, Maegor falling forward into the water, desperately trying to get out. He felt that something was in the water with them, something grabbed his leg, trying to keep them underwater.

A hand reached for them, taking him by his arms, pulling him out of the water.

“My boy! How did you get here? And where is your mother?”

The voice was familiar to him, even if the face was covered behind a thick beard.

“Odd? Odd!” Maegor threw his arms around the man, sobbing into his chest, Daenys joining her brother, grabbing at the man with her hands.

“Ey, ey. It is alright. We will go to the town and find her, eh? Come little ones, you must be hungry.” Odd smiled down at the two children, lifting them up and taking them to the nearest camp, a disappointed look on his face. “We will find your mother.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey~
> 
> Sorry for not posting sooner, I had some problems and my time management skills are still shitty.  
> Hope you liked this chapter, from now on, things will be a little faster time wise.  
> Thank you all for reading this and hope you continue to enjoy it!

She turned around in her sleep, unable to wake up from the pictures her mind showed her. It was the same as always, or at least as long as she could recall her dreams. Maybe since they escaped from the masters of Yunkai. And that was, a long time ago. Well, to her it was.

From then on, she always saw the same people, the same castle, dragons and shore. It wasn’t until rather recently, a year ago maybe, that she told about the dreams she had. Her brother had stiffened when she mentioned what she saw, and refused to talk about it for a week, but then he’d pull her into his lap, hug her, stroke her hair and talk about their family. It surprised her greatly, seeing as Maegor refused to even mention them, only cursing their house and the name Targaryen once, when they were held in the dungeons of Yunkai. Maybe he did in the past, but Daenys couldn’t remember that well. Her time spent as a slave to the Dothraki was a blur, but she knew that it was worse than her time in Yunkai. The kind girl whose face was now foggy, died before they reached the Yellow City.

Shuddering, the girl shook her head in her dream, watching as the door opened, the walls and furniture were like wet paint, colorless and alien. But the person who entered, Daenys knew her the best. She was her late lady mother, who died when she was but a babe. Her brother always spoke highly of her, and Daenys felt embarrassed that she couldn’t remember her own mother. All she had were Maegor’s tale about her, and the dreams, like this one. They were all different, and sometimes she felt that they weren’t the past, not some ploy by the gods, but the truth. She couldn’t even hope that it was real, but she secretly hoped, however childish it might have been.

Her mother entered the room, a man with brown hair following her, talking to her but Visenya ignored him, sitting down to her desk and pulling up some parchment. Daenys peeked over her shoulder, seeing a map of the continent her family was living on. Her mother moved her fingers, and even when Daenys had her chance to look at her face, she knew that it wouldn’t be useful, for she were to see nothing but darkness.

Sighing, the young girl moved away from the woman, looking at her longingly, wishing that somehow she could touch her and hear her voice. Even when her brother never said it, he missed their mother more than anything. Maegor told her where they had been while she was alive, and Daenys often asked if they could visit those places, Maegor saying what he always said, once she is older. Daenys would pout, but accept his decision, having figured out that her brother promised and vowed to protect her. Maybe they could settle down somewhere nice, Braavos did sound nice, and according to her brother, their mother loved the city.

A sudden high pitched voice broke her out of her thoughts, Daenys turning around, seeing that her mother was standing, holding a doll she hadn’t seen before. The man mouthed to her, but it wasn’t in valyrian nor Dothraki, nor any language known to her. But the look her mother had was enough. The doll was for Daenys. She tried to approach them, trying to hug her mother, knowing that this was nothing but a dream, she can’t do much, but the fabric of her skirt, the warmth she felt made her believe that she was there with her, and her mother was going to tuck her in before going to her brother.

She felt something on her head, glancing up she saw her mother’s face for the first time, her eyes wide, as if she saw her. Visenya’s hand moved on her hair, and Daenys’ mouth turned into a hopeful smile.

But much like her life so far, her dream fell apart, the room slowly melting away, Daenys now hugging nothing but air. The darkness surrounded her, but the light slowly crept through it, and she was now staring at the rock above her.

Pushing herself up from the ground, she looked around, seeing that her brother’s place was empty. His sword was still there, meaning Maegor was out hunting and scavenging them food. Daenys stood; dusting off her clothes and began to collect branches and dry grass and leaves for their fire.

They were near Volantis now, maybe a few days of walking away, but they will get there for the festivities, and they can pay their respects at their mother’s grave. Maegor was reluctant to bring her here, but eventually relented, and now they were making plans to get into the city unseen, and get their hands on flowers and other offerings. Their mother deserved it, and Daenys touched the medallion that hanged around her neck. It was from her mother, much like the purple dress her brother had been hiding and the sword.

As she collected the wood and arranged them into a circle, her mind wandered back to the day they decided to escape from Yunkai. It was a day she would never forget. It had been night, Daenys trying to muffle her cries as she tried to bandage her wounds when Maegor was thrown into their cell, bloody and beaten, holding something in his hand, which turned out to be the necklace Daenys was wearing now. She helped him up, and began cleaning his wounds, using the last of their oil and cream they stole from a master. That was the first and possibly the last time she heard her brother curse. He cursed their house, their name and their father. Daenys didn’t ask why, but Maegor continued and that’s how she learned what their father was like. As she listened, a picture formed in her mind, and the more Maegor revealed why they were here as slaves, beaten and bloody, why their mother was dead and why they were in Essos, Daenys made a silent vow to hurt the man if she were to see him.

Once she was finished, Maegor took her hands and kissed them, promising her that he will get them out tonight. Daenys only nodded, and packed some stale bread and week old meat, wrapping them in ragged clothing, strapping them to her body. They stayed quiet, and once the moon was high, Maegor took out a key she never seen before. Her brother looked at her apologetically and opened the door, the two of them sneaking out. Maegor pulled her after him, and with the hallways the older slaves used, they reached their master’s room, Maegor sneaking in, bringing their mother’s sword and the dress she used. And just like they came, they left the building through backdoors and ruined passages, and boarded a ship that was leaving to Volantis. They were hidden behind barrels when the ship moved, hearing the shouts as they left the city, but there was no use in being afraid now. They escaped, and they were not going back.

But their ship crashed, as if a joke from the gods, and they woke up on a land covered in ash and smoke and the siblings’ life became harder, but the Freehold treated its children kindly.

Hearing the pebbles behind her back, Daenys turned around, seeing her brother as he descended on the sharp rocks, the fish he caught dangling around on the rope he had around his body.

“Hāedar, sȳz naejot ūndegon iksā sȳz.” Maegor greeted her, placing the bow next to the sword, he untangled himself from the fish and hugged her, kissing her forehead.

Daenys threw her arms around Maegor’s neck, nuzzling closer to her brother, enjoying that they had a few calm moments like this. Their stay in the Freehold was tiring, and she was more than happy when they finally left that place behind. Mantarys wasn’t better, but they were treated well enough, and now they were almost at Volantis. Their life did turn around.

“Iksan sȳz lēkia.” Daenys took the fish from Maegor’s hand, grabbing the dagger she had stolen from a merchant along their travels here, and began to gut them and prepare them. She was feeling fine, the dreams and visions, if they could believe the woman, were not bothering her that much, and her wound was healing just fine. It was her own fault that the man got her, but she got rid of him quickly. Besides, without that incident, they wouldn’t have clothes and weapons. It was worth it.

“Nyke gīmigon hāedar. Aōha issi hae muña.” Maegor smiled as he watched Daenys’ doing. She was much like their mother, and Maegor was more than happy to remind his little sister that she was like her. Deciding to pack their things, Maegor turned away from her, and began to fold their blankets, stuffing them into their knapsacks.

Daenys hummed softly as she pierced the fish with the sticks and placed them on the fire, letting them cook. “Nyke ūndan zirȳla aril.” She said while walking past Maegor. His brother stopped before restarting the fold, knowing to whom was Daenys referring to.

“Kesi māzigon naejot Volantis aderī.” Was all Maegor said before finishing the folding and smiling up at her. Daenys knew that smile too well now. Her brother was hurting, and she couldn’t fault him. Their mother was followed by their father way too often, and both tried to avoid talking about him. And Daenys was thankful that she never saw the man, and with Maegor refusing to say anything about him, other than the things he had done to them, she knew nothing about him. Not like she wanted to anyway.

“Skoros iksis Volantis hae?” Daenys asked, trying to move Maegor’s thoughts away from their parents.

The boy looked into the fire, and began telling her their past, how they ended up in Volantis, what was the city like, the people inside and the bridge that was the longest one in the known world. Daenys sat down next to him, watching the fish as it cooked, and listened to her brother’s words, imagining what the city would look like. It will be nice to sleep safer for a change, Daenys mused. Yet her thoughts got clouded with the same question she had for a while, but she was too afraid to ask her brother. Maybe one day.

* * *

Aegon ran as fast as he could up the stairs, the fear gripping at his heart even when his mind was telling him that he is late. He hadn’t seen Visenya for an hour, and when he asked around after he came back from his errands, the guards that were with her didn’t have a clue where she could be. He left them to Orys to be screamed at, and Aegon began to run around the castle, the first place he wanted to check was the tower where Maegor was born. He hoped and not, that Visenya was here. If not, he will head to his youngest’s room, then the library and finally Visenya’s own room. Not that she used it much since they returned, Rhaenys making sure that Visenya was never left alone.

He hastily opened the door, feeling as his lungs burned, his throat dry but a sigh left it as he saw his sister-wife. She was wearing the same gown she did when they returned from Essos, the last piece that she had from her children with her. She was facing away, Aegon hesitating if he should enter, the picture of her sister’s crying and wailing when they arrived at the outskirt of Qohor and saw the children’s clothing still rang in his ears. He will never forget it.

“Vis…” His legs felt like some weak plant when he stepped closer to her, almost falling to his face. “Sister…”

“They didn’t found them, and they never will.” Her voice was hoarse, Aegon knowing that were he to see her face, it would be red, her eyes puffy from the crying she had done. It was five years, and a day hadn’t passed by when neither of them felt the emptiness that the two children left behind.

“Orys is out again, he says that he has a good lead. He is sure that this time-“

“He was here. We talked, but he won’t succeed. He won’t.” Her hand moved, Aegon ready grab her were she to do something. But her voice, there was something else in it, something Aegon haven’t heard before.

“Vis, is there something you want to tell me?” Aegon asked, reaching the chairs and table, sitting down, never taking his eyes off of Visenya.

His sister refused to look at him, something he terribly wanted to change, yet he couldn’t so far. He wasn’t angry at her, he deserved it. He deserved all of it. The dark glances he got, the whispers behind his back, the looks and nightmares. He had one duty above everything else, to protect and keep his family safe, and he failed.

“It was like she was here…” Her whisper almost escaped his ears. Aegon raising his head rapidly, watching as Visenya slowly turned around, getting a glance at her gaunt face. “It was like I felt her.” Her hand moved to her leg, Aegon reaching for it, Visenya pulling it back fast, the man pulling his back, knowing she was only here because they caught her always.

“Mayhap it truly was her. The red priestesses can do some things. Maybe it is really her.”

The laughter that followed his sentences was dry and hollow. “Don’t taunt me with this hope Lord Targaryen. Or is it king now?”

“It’s Aegon, your brother. No king or lord, just me.” Aegon replied honestly. He wasn’t a lord anymore, true, but he didn’t feel like a king. They may have conquered the Riverlands and Crownlands, and started their siege on the Vale, but he wasn’t a king. “You are the conqueror, not me.”

“The queen with a heart as cold as ice, the queen who dances with death all the time, the one who is frigid and prude, the one without a child.” Her voice was bitter, and it took Aegon a second to realize she was talking about herself.

“Vis, it’s not true! When did you start believing the words of lowlife?” The question slapped him in the face as soon as he said it. Didn’t he do the same? “They are all lying, and they are nothing but flies. We are better.”

Visenya didn’t reply, Aegon swallowing and looking away in shame. He wasn’t better than those bards, because if he was, they wouldn’t sing about her sister, their future queen, these songs.

“I should have stayed.” Aegon raised his head, even when he knew how Visenya felt, he hoped that with, they could start healing, and when they find the children, they could be like a family.

“Vis, don’t say things like that. They are well and alive, and we will find them. Orys will bring them home, and we will be a happy family.”

“They are long gone because of my fault. It is my punishment to live while they are dead.” Her tone changed, and she turned away from him again, her left hand moving to her face. “When will we move again? We can take the Vale then chose another kingdom.”

“Vis…”

“I was making plans and our best bets are either the North or the Westerlands.”

“Vis. You-“

“But maybe we can take the Stormlands with-“

“Vis, stop!” Aegon hated this. Hated how weak he was, how his sister’s life took a turn and he hated himself for getting her to this point. She was broken, and Aegon hated himself for causing her this pain. “Please, Vis, look at me.”

Visenya surprisingly obeyed him, her snow-white skin, her dull, pale eyes looking at him. She seemed lifeless, like when he found her on the banks of the Rhoyne. Aegon wanted to touch her, but his sister made it clear she didn’t want to be touched by him. Nor be in the same room as him. It took him months and months to get her to be in the same room, even when they were at the two ends of the room. For her to let Aegon sit this close was something he didn’t want to ruin.

“Your Grace?”

The words hurt, more than the cuts he got from the battles. He wasn’t a king, he didn’t deserve it. He was nothing.

“Vis, please. It’s Aegon. I’m sorry sister, please, please…” The tears rolled down on his cheeks, Aegon wiping them away with his sleeve. “Please come back.”

Visenya didn’t answer, only turned away, and stood up, leaving the room and Aegon alone in it. She needed time, she wanted to be alone, she wanted to be with her children again, but with her siblings being with her, not leaving her alone, she didn’t have the time. Orys accompanied her everywhere she went, Rhaenys visiting her each night with Aegon, getting to a point where they would sleep in her room, Visenya not wanting them to be there and it resulted in them moving into the biggest bedroom, Aenys moving next to theirs. Visenya hated how her decisions caused him pain, it was visible that the little boy loved his brother, and he would have loved his sister too.

She reached the hallway her little boy used to sleep, and opening the door to his old room, and closing it behind her back, Visenya let herself go. She fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands, trying to muffle her cries. It was her punishment to live, while her children were long dead, leaving her to wander, but not someone who was alive. She should have refused to come home, to come back from the field and maybe reunite with her daughter and son. It was all her fault, and there wasn’t an hour where she didn’t miss them. She saw them everywhere, and sometimes it was like she felt them around, and this morning with Orys, she could have sworn that Daenys was with them in the room. She refused to think about it anymore or mention it to Orys. Her brother was more than worried about her health already, and he suspected that Visenya tried to leave the land of the living, and if she were to talk about feeling her dead daughter with her… Orys would never leave her side again. Neither would her other siblings. This hour was like fresh breath to her, but soon, she would be swarmed by guards and maids, maybe her sister and nephew would join, her brother has better things to do than be with her. But… Aegon changed, he changed and Visenya didn’t know anymore. The man who came to save them was not the same one who didn’t care about them when they left. Things changed and she refused to see them, and from her fault to see the truth, her children died, she died but from a sick joke played by the gods she was now alive again. But it all came at a price, like everything else.

Raising her chin, her eyes rested on the frame of the window. Vhagar was on the other side, she won’t arriving in time, and Rhaenys was out with Aenys, where, she had no idea. And Aegon won’t come after her, he believes that he offended her. This is her chance.

Her legs felt like rocks as she approached the window. Could she, should she do it? What if Orys’ source was right? What if her children did manage to survive? If someone saved them? Her legs gave out a few feet away from the window ledge, Visenya letting go of her emotions, hugging herself and leaning forward, not trying to muffle her screams of pain anymore. Her body hurt, it was agonizing and she couldn’t help but blame herself for everything that happened.

She missed as the door opened, as the boots approached her fast, and only noticed Aegon when he had his arms around her, pulling her into his lap, hugging her to his chest, kissing her and stroking her hair, whispering into her ear like her father did when she was sad. She turned her face, facing Aegon’s chest and let her pain flow, screaming into his vest, gripping him tightly.

* * *

Odd pushed the lifeless corpse of the dothraki man away from himself. He managed to find the tribe, or khal or whoever they were called, that took the children from him, but they had already sold them to Yunkai, Odd thanking the man before twisting his knife in his neck, killing him. He had been to Yunkai a year ago, but haven’t seen anyone of the slaves who barely looked like them. They could have been sold to someone else, but Odd doubted that. They were pure valyrians, and with the rumors going around that the lord on Dragonstone was still looking for his children, and he was now on the road to be a king. Odd had to snort at that, the bastard had nothing to rule over, and his reign will fail.

“Looks like I have to travel to Volantis. Well, thank you for the information; I have a family to collect.” Odd chuckled and kicked the torches over, the fire slowly growing, burning the bodies in its way.

* * *

Orys breathed in the salty sea air of Volantis, their ship slowly coming closer to the shore, the man gripped the wood under his hand, praying silently to the gods to lead his niece and nephew safely hear. His source was unknown, but he had found a piece a parchment in his room with a raven, telling him to come to Volantis before the festivities, as what he was looking for will be there, waiting for him.

Orys at first freaked out, but knowing that there were women who brought back the dead from death, he played with the thought of leaving. He had seen the women in action when they brought back his sister and after thinking through it, he decided to go. They had nothing to lose, but when Orys got onto the ship, he felt a sudden rush that left him feeling something. He didn’t have a word for it, but it was otherworldly. Maybe the gods truly did have something planned for them.

“Captain, we are nearing the harbor. What should we look for?”

“Get the ship to the harbor safely. Gather the men and have them in groups, four in one. We have some sailors who know how Maegor looks like, they will be the eyes.” Orys turned around, his eyes moving around the shore, seeing the people who went on with their everyday life, maybe even forgetting the dragons that were in their city years ago.

The ship sailed into the harbor, Orys ordering more than half of the crew to get into groups, and left a few of the guards and sailors on the ship while he himself got into the city, and began to walk around, leaving no dark alley, house, shop or temple unchecked. He will find them this day, and he will bring them all back. He promised Vis that he will.

* * *

Rhaenys left her son with the fencing teacher in the courtyard after they came back from their visit, bringing Visenya gifts. She walked around the castle trying to find her siblings, knowing that Orys had gone on another voyage to Essos to try and find the children, Rhaenys wanted to be close to Visenya while they waited for Orys to return. Aegon was making sure that the kingdoms they conquered will remain in order while Orys was away.

While Rhaenys wanted to believe that Visenya was finally opening up to them, she knew that their sister didn’t trust them, and it hurt her because it was validation for Rhaenys that she too caused many of the problems they faced. Visenya shied away from their touches, their hugs, and she wanted to be alone, but they couldn’t leave her t herself. Not after her attempt at trying to drink poison. Vhagar was frustrated, and almost tore down the tower to get to her sister. But not just her, all the dragons were worried about her, and Rhaenys couldn’t help but fear for Visenya.

She opened the door to their bedroom, not seeing any of her siblings. Looking around, she decided to head to Visenya’s old bedroom when Aegon come around the corner, carrying their sister.

“Vis! Aegon!” Her heart beat faster than ever when she ran up to them, Aegon flashing a sad half-smile at her.

“She is fine, as fine as she can be.”

“W-what happened to her? Did she?” Rhaenys placed her palm on Visenya’s head, stroking her cheeks and helped Aegon into the room, closing the door behind them.

“I- I’m not sure. Mayhaps. I searched for her when I got back, the guards didn’t know where she was and so I went to the tower, and she was there. I tried to, I did, but… She walked away and I found her crying in Maegor’s room. We have been there for a while.” Aegon stumbled over his words as he placed the body down, Rhaenys covering their sister with blankets, pulling off her boots.

“I think she finally let go of some of her pain.” She whispered, stroking Visenya’s hair, her worry slowly easing on her face.

Aegon sat down beside her, watching as their older sister slept, his hand holding Visenya’s. “I hope we can start to help her heal now. I have a feeling Orys will play a big part in it.”

Rhaenys looked at her husband, her eyes tired from the nights she spent listening for Visenya’s breathing or visiting her son. Her son… Their little boy who was overjoyed when Visenya returned, apologizing to her and asking her for her forgiveness, Visenya only ever hugging him and letting him hug her. Aenys would spend time with Visenya, and it seemed to Rhaenys that they had an unsaid agreement, not that she minded. Her son wasn’t lonely anymore, and it prevented her sister from falling deeper into her mind.

“I just want us to be happy again.” Rhaenys whispered, snuggling closer to Visenya, hugging her and letting Aegon cover them with a blanket. She saw as Aegon joined them, lying behind Visenya, hesitantly placing an arm around Visenya, kissing her hair.

* * *

Aenys grunted when the sword flew out of his hands. It still hurt, the boys from before were cruel and hard on him, hitting him wherever they could reach him. He wanted to tell his father, but every time he came close to it, the words of Daemion Velaryon rang through his mind. He called him weak, a disgrace to his house, a no-good boy, a traitor to their race, and a pillow bitter. The boys, the heirs to their father’s lands also called him names, joked about him being a girl and that maybe they can wed him.

The teacher shouted at him to pick up his sword and to attack him again and not cry. Aenys bit his lip, muffling the hiccup that followed after, and obeyed. Even with his father, mother, aunt and uncle around, he was afraid to approach them with his problems. They will leave him alone, but maybe that was something he deserved.

He tried again, and again, until a servant came to them, telling him that his mother wanted him with the family and Aenys was more than happy to leave the courtyard and the teacher alone.

His father was waiting for him at the end of the staircase, a smile flashing through his face as he greeted him, kissing his head and hugging him.

“Were your lessons good? Is everything alright?”

He wanted to tell him no, he wanted to cry and tell him how bad it all had been but he just smiled and nodded. “It’s hard, but I’m fine.” Adding a smile to the end, his father stroked his hair and let themselves into the room, where his mother and aunt had been sleeping.

“Your uncle left, but he will be back soon. I have a feeling that things will change.” Aenys listened to his father as he kicked off his boots, not bothering with his clothes.

His mother suddenly jolted up, looking at him and a smile appeared on her face. She moved her arm, leaving space between her and his aunt, Aenys quickly lying between them. He felt his aunt’s arms as they closed around him, embracing him from harm. His father too laid down, Aenys closing his eyes and trying to think of nothing, yet his dream was about his long lost brother, and the sister he never saw.

* * *

Maegor glanced around as they entered the city, not wanting to chance to run into guards that might recognize them, and in hopes of the reward would turn them in. He pulled Daenys after himself, his sister walking behind him, marveling at the city and the people. He understood it, he did it too when they were traveling around, and while he wanted to leave the city and soon as possible, he knew that Daenys deserved to have a normal day when they don’t have to fear for their life.

Deciding to have some fun, he pulled her behind a few crates. “Gaomagon jaelā naejot ūndegon toil?” Maegor asked Daenys, his eyes looking at his little sister kindly.

Daenys thought for a moment. She did want to see the city, and the people that resided in it, but she knew that her brother wanted to leave it behind as soon as they were ready with their supplies. “Gaoman, yn iksis ziry sȳz?”

“Jaelan ao naejot emagon iā sȳz tubis. Kosti geron isse se oktion pār rȳ zōbrie, kosti gūrogon skoros īlon jorrāelagon.” Maegor smiled at her.

“Pār kessa! Jaelan naejot ūndegon se oktion!” Daenys answered, her smile warming Maegor’s heart.

“Pār nyke jorrāelagon ao naejot rȳbagon naejot nyke va moriot. Kosti sagon jeldan kesīr, se lo nyke ivestragon ao naejot henujagon nyke se jikagon, gaomā ziry.”

Daenys nodded seriously. She knew that her brother would rather die than have her hurt, but she only had Maegor, and she’d rather be with him than alone. They agreed that if they got separated they would meet up at the bridge when the sun was settling down, and if someone were to spot them, they would run and separate and meet at the temple of the Red God.

They left the alley, deciding to head to the shops and the market before they would stop by a bakery and get their hands on some food. They decided that they will get deeper into the city, and stop at an outsider bakery when they leave.

They moved through the crowded streets, Daenys enjoying the smells that traveled in the air, seeing the colors as they danced around them, enjoying the sun and soft breeze on her face. Maegor stopped, pulling her into an alley, where they hid behind some barrels and crates. The guards passed their hiding spot, Maegor peeking out, and Daenys suddenly felt a rush to run.

Glasses broke behind them, and a man stumbled out from behind a big barrel, holding a knife in one hand. Maegor wasted no time, and grabbed her hand, pulling her out to the streets and bolting toward the upper city part.

* * *

Orys walked around the buildings, crossing off parts of the city they had been to. It was past high noon, and the sun started to settle down when he saw a group of his men as they approached him. They were breathing heavily, but one managed to say what they found, Orys almost dropping the map he was holding.

Ordering his men to start closing the streets down, and to slowly start closing the two in, Orys quickly go to the street his niece and nephew were last sawn. He hoped to catch up to them before the guards or soldiers, as to not scare them more. He wouldn’t let them disappear again, and if he needed to, he would follow them to the end of the world to bring them back to Visenya.

Crossing the street, the man turned left into an alley, hoping to cut down the distance he had to walk. With his mind racing around, there was no telling how this could go. Maegor might remember him, Daenys, not so much. She was but a babe when they lost them and Orys wasn’t sure if Maegor told his sister about him. He would recognize both, Orys was sure about it.

Maegor was like his father, yet had more of his mother in and on him than Aegon. As for Daenys, his brother did describe her to him after they escaped from them in Tyrosh, and Orys even managed to ask Visenya about his niece. Hopefully, the two children weren’t away from each other, and he could bring them home before someone else finds them.

He imagined their return to Dragonstone, the expressions on his siblings’ faces. All would be joyous, smiling and jumping. Aenys would have his siblings, and wouldn’t be lonely anymore and Visenya… His sister would slowly open up again, she would leave her dark shell behind and maybe, just maybe would let them help her. It will long and hard, Orys mused, but they loved each other, and as his father used to say, love conquers them all.

His thoughts quickly changed back to the children he was currently trying to locate and bring back to the ship. He realized with great fear, that he knew nothing about their past from the death of Visenya to this point. Did they had a family that took care of them? Did they had friends, or pets he had to grab before departing to Westeros? Could they still understand the Common Tongue? If not, did they strictly spoke valyrian, or some other language?

The questions twisted his head around, and Orys had to stop for a moment. While he spoke some valyrian, he was far away from knowing how to talk it. Sure, he did understand most of what was spoken to him, sometimes putting two and two together, but using it for communication strictly without other words… He will have to try. Even if it takes him to draw and show what he was talking about, he could do it. Language won’t be a barrier between them if he has a say in it.

He slowly walked around the corner, seeing the city wall that separated the two parts of Volantis. His men said that they saw the two children running this way, and Orys knew that the soldiers he brought patrolled around this area as well. He had time, even if it was thin, to find them before something happens.

As he passed by an alley, something caught the attention of his eye. Near the wall where the market had been placed, a Volantenes guard was holding a girl, around the age of six, by her arm, trying to yank her away from the stand. His eyes narrowed at the sight, and he thought about checking it out, seeing as the girl was around the same age Daenys was supposed to be. His legs were already carrying him there, when a boy ran towards the guard, and to Orys surprise unsheathed Dark Sister.

He could recognize that sword anywhere, the color the rubies, all something he saw in Visenya’s hands, and now, the sword was in the boy’s hand, and from the looks of it, he knew how to use it.

Orys unsheathed his own sword, and he was now shouting through the crowd’s fearful yelling, pushing them aside as he got closer and closer to the two kids. He jumped over a cart carrying cabbages, the vendor yelling for the vegetables but Orys didn’t bother with him. Pushing another of the Volantenes aside, Orys was now only three steps away from the guard, when the boy’s hood fell back, and Orys stopped in his tracks.

They were staring at the other for what seemed like hours, when it was nothing but seconds. Grabbing his sword and his sister, Maegor ran in the opposite direction disappearing behind some crates. Orys shook his head and ran after them, pushing the guard aside who fell into some shit. It will only make his smell better, Orys thought as he reached the alley the two children hid into.

Taking out his map to glance at it, a half-smile appeared on his face. It was a dead-end, meaning that neither of them knew Volantis that well. Orys carefully stepped into the cold alley, pushing aside the crates and looking into every nook and cranny he found, not wanting to miss the children.

“Maegor? Daenys? It’s me, your uncle Orys.” He felt stupid calling out their names, they won’t answer back. Reaching the half-length of the alley, Orys made sure to double-check the hiding spots he passed, keeping his eyes sharp, making sure he did not miss a thing. He thanked the gods that the houses were all barren, no way they could climb them and disappear and the ground was rammed earth and rock, no way they can dig into it. “I have come to take you home. Back to the island of Dragonstone. Your parents miss you, your family misses you, and it’s safer than here.” Turning a barrel around, Orys checked inside, seeing nothing but emptiness, he tossed it aside and moved deeper. “Visenya is worried sick for you two. Your mother wants you two back with her, she misses you. She wants both of you to come home.”

Something near his left ear moved. It was like an angry whisper, but set his eyes on it. Slowly stepping closer to the crack, he quickly thrusted his arm into it, his palm colliding with something soft, the voice following it soon after. Orys tried to be gentle when he gripped the fabric and pulled Maegor out of the crack, his other hand grabbing Dark Sister, lifting the sword above his head.

His nephew trashed and kicked at him, but Orys turned him around and reached around his torso, lifting him up placing the sword’s belt around his shoulder.

“Maegor, nephew, it is good to see you are healthy. Where is your sister?” While he wanted nothing more than to hug the angry boy and understand what he was saying, he had to find his niece too. “Say, haven’t you seen your sister somewhere? I worry for her too you know. She is small and while I don’t doubt Visenya’s blood, she is a young girl in Essos.” This seemed to get Maegor’s attention, as the boy stopped moving around and looked dead into his eyes.

Orys smiled down at him, petting his head and turning back to the rest of the unchecked alley. The sudden flash and steel sliding on hard rocks might have saved Maegor’s life, as Orys turned around in an instant, grabbing her hand before she could have stabbed him or her brother.

“Daenys! No, no, you don’t have to be afraid. I’m your uncle.” The girl tried to pull away and Maegor chose this time to kick at him again, Orys grunting when his knee collided with his stomach.

He almost let go of Maegor, but managed to grab him by his ankle, the boy’s upper back and head now lying in the ground, his arms trying to grab one of the swords.

“Ivestragī īlva jikagon!” Daenys panicked when the man caught her brother, and despite him constantly telling her to go, she just couldn’t leave him alone. When the man mentioned her late mother, she wanted to stab him. But she slipped and was caught, and now both were at the mercy of the man.

“Ivestragī jikagon hen ñuha hāedar! Daenys dakogon!” Maegor shouted as he kneed the man again, who finally let go of her arm.

She shook her head rapidly and grabbed her dagger again when an arrow pierced the planks next to her. Looking back at the entrance, the guards they had been trying to avoid standing with their swords out.

“Lēkia!” Daenys turned around, just be pushed towards Maegor by the man, who was now holding his sword pointing to the guards.

She was grabbed by her brother, who pulled themselves up, glaring at the man who had their mother’s sword before pushing her behind his back and taking out their bow and arrows.

Orys watched the two children from the corner of his eye, not missing the glare he received from his nephew. Let him be angry, they will have plenty of time talking once they were on ship back to Dragonstone. What worried him now were the guards.

“What do you want?” He hoped they spoke the Common Tongue, otherwise, this will be an interesting conversation.

“Thieves! They to be locked up!” One of them shouted back, Orys raising an eyebrow.

“How many?” He asked, seeing Maegor blink up at him in confusion. Good, he can understand most of the words I’m saying, thought the Baratheon and reached for his purse.

The guards didn’t answer him, making him grunt. He turned to Maegor, and looked into his eyes. “What did you stole? Skoros gōntan mazemā?”

“Food. Water.” Maegor replied, not wanting the guards to know. His sister looked at him, her eyebrows raised but she stayed silent and hugged his torso tighter.

Orys nodded at them before throwing a big coin purse to the guards’ feet. “Enough?”

One took the purse and looked inside before showing it to the captain who reached in and pulled out a few coins. The man turned to him and nodded, Orys grabbing Maegor’s bow and taking it from the boy before grabbing his shoulder as they slowly walked out of the alley, the guards following them.

Orys tightened his grip on his sword as Daenys whimpered when they passed more Volantene soldiers, but they reached their ship without much trouble, and boarded it, Orys doing a quick headcount before ordering the sailors to let sails down. Once they were away from the city, Orys let go of Maegor, the boy backing up and pushing her sister behind him, glaring at Orys. Sighing, the Baratheon kneeled down and offered to bow and the sword to the boy, whose answer was a raised eyebrow. Orys shrugged before placing them near him, and stared back at his nephew.

“Iksi jāre lenton. Aōha muña Visenya-”

“Īlva muña iksis morghe! Issa morghe kesrio syt hen bona nādrēsy!” Maegor raised his voice at his uncle. Just what did he think? Who was he to them? Another someone who wanted to nothing with them! Who left them and now he wants to bring them home? At the first chance, he will take his sister somewhere safe, far away from him and his men.

“Your father didn’t kill her.” Orys responded, though heavily. Aegon’s actions did cause Visenya’s death, and it did cause his niece and nephew a hard life. “She is alive, and waiting for you two at home.”

Daenys watched the two as they argued, her hand still gripping the hilt of her dagger. It would be foolish to use it right now, but maybe they can get away from the man if the ship stops. All ships stopped once or twice, there wasn’t one which didn’t. And they never left sentinels on their decks, it was easy to sneak around if one knew how to do it. Her eyes strayed to the bow and sword beside the man’s leg. She could get them, but the sailors around all answered to the big idiot, and they were likely to throw them into either the ocean to drown or into the dungeon of the ship. She had no want to spend the next weeks maybe months in dark, so maybe, killing or wounding the man wasn’t their best option.

“Īlon ȳdra daor jaelagon mirros hen zirȳla!” She heard brother scream at the man, his first turning white from the force he was pushing his nails into his palm. “Īlon ȳdra daor emagon iā kepa. Īlon ȳdra daor emagon mere…” His voice died, and Daenys moved closer to him, hugging him from the side. Her brother moved his arm, wrapping it around her body and pulling her closer.

Orys sighed. He knew that it will be hard, but he never imagined that it will be this hard. Opening his mouth to say something, his hand moved past his pocket, stopping when it brushed against something. The realization of what was in there slapped him the face, and his smile returned as he pulled the doll out, holding it up to the children, and nodding for Daenys to take it. His niece’s eyes widened as she turned her head to Maegor, Orys hoping he didn’t do something wrong.

Daenys whispered into the boy’s ear, and Orys now was more than confused when his nephew’s eyes too widened as he watched the doll in his hands. He quickly masked his surprise and slowly reached for the doll, Orys handing to him, and watching as he twisted it around, poking it and shaking it before handing it to his sister. The girl took it with shaking hands, Orys not missing the shy smile she tried to hide.

“Syt ao Daenys.” Orys stood up, smiling down at the children before leaving them alone. They will surely need it.

* * *

A week passed by without any incident, the children kept to their cabin, enjoying that they had their space, though when Orys would check on them to see if they were alright, Maegor would always find himself into Daenys bed, but the Baratheon knew it was nothing more than brotherly protection, for now.

His niece and nephew ate with gusto, and it took him a couple of minutes to tell them that they will get more if they were still hungry. While Maegor looked like he remembered the time he had enough to eat, Daenys’ question was like a punch to his stomach.

“Lēkia, gaomagon vali se ābrar emagon naenie havor naejot daor ipradagon?” His niece had asked one night, when the moon was high up in the sky, and they had just refilled their supplies at Lys. He had anticipated the question, but hearing it from her hurt more than being stabbed.

“Kessa. Konīr issi vali se ābrar qilōni emagon tolī naejot ipradagon, se pōnta henujagon mirri inkot.”

“Daenys, sia ao olvie merbugon?”

His niece nodded, telling him that neither of them had food to eat, and would starve from time to time. But when Orys asked any further, she would stay quiet, and Maegor would turn his head away, as if realizing just who he was talking to.

By the time they passed the Stepstones and left Tyrosh behind, the two of them could have been seen around the ship, enjoying the view, running around or just lying on the wooden floor. They stayed together, but now tolerated Orys beside them for a while longer, and talked to him occasionally. Orys took everything, from a simple greeting to a few sentences, was just happy that they trusted him enough to talk to him.

Orys, from one of their small talks, got the information that Daenys didn’t speak the Common Tongue, only valyrian, but every version of it, and Dothraki and Ghiscari. When he asked Maegor, the boy true to his habit, stayed quiet, Orys nodding before changing the subject to food. He found it one of the best topics to talk about with the two children. He decided to surprise them one night with crab, after the dinner, he made sure to tell their cook to prepare crab each day. It was obvious to him that both liked it, and there’s was no problem with him spoiling them as their uncle.

As the shores of Dragonstone got closer and closer, Orys was sure that with time and enough love, their family can be strong and happy again. They just had to work for it.

* * *

Daenys listened as the sailors around them spoke, talking and rambling on and on but about what, she had no idea. Yet one word seemed to come up and when she tried to understand the meaning of it, one of the sailors she watched just pointed to another who washed the planks. Maybe it was the sailor? Or the word sailor? Whoever it was, it was either someone funny or something bad. Deciding to watch where this was going, and hoping to uncover the meaning of the word, she listened as the sailors talked, the meaning slowly unrevealing in front of her. They were talking about servants, or something like that, as one always brought up beds and tables, while the other chairs and windows.

Satisfied with her progress in the Common Tongue, the young girl stood up from her spot and left the two bickering men behind, smiling to her way into the room they had eaten, for she now knew that the word servant in the Common Tongue was whore and she couldn't wait to expand her knowledge more. So far, she had managed to learn how the Westerosi wished the other a pleasant nameday, though she found it strange that they reminded the celebrated off his demise, but to each to their own. She now learned the word whore which stood for servant, and she could say that she was from House Targaryen. She still couldn't remember the question to which she had to give this answer, but she was on her way to learn it.

Only time and patience now.

* * *

The ship entered the gulf, and Dragonstone was visible on the horizon. They will reach the port before lunch, Orys smiled as he finished with his letter, tying it around the crow’s leg and sending the bird off, hopefully his siblings will notice it and come to the courtyard. He didn’t say anything about Maegor or Daenys, just that he was coming home with good news. They would read it and think about the two children who were currently climbing around the ship, but think nothing of it, as in the past he had always arrived back empty handed. But not this day.

Walking back to the helmsman, Orys’ eyes caught the two monkeys as they climbed down from the crow’s nest, wearing the clothes he had bought them from Myr. It was a risky stop, as he was afraid that they would run off, but neither made any attempts at an escape, Orys hoping that they trusted him enough now to not sneak out. The wind got stronger as they passed the fires that were lit at the harbour entrance, Orys taking a deep breath as Dragonstone came into view.

“Daenys, Maegor! Māzigon kesīr syt mirrī!” Orys called out to the two, smiling when they started to walk towards him. They were on guard, alerted at his every movement, but they came here, and Orys wanted nothing more than that for now. “Jurnegon!” He pointed to the island, and watched his niece’s and nephew’s face.

Daenys’ mouth opened a little, but Maegor’s expression darkened, as if, he just woke up from a dream and realized that he was going to prison.

“Ziry iksos rōvāje!” Daenys ran to the front of the ship, her brother following after her, hugging her from behind. He must have whispered into her ear, because his niece started laughing.

He had a feeling that both hoped to escape when Orys would make the sailors anchor down in a city, that’s why he sent out men on ships to bring back supplies and didn’t make them enter any harbor. Maegor had hard feelings against Dragonstone, and Orys couldn’t fault him for it. It must have been hard for him to return here given how Aegon treated him. He could only hope that the presence of Visenya and his sister would take away from the hatred he felt for Aegon. And as for Daenys, Orys could only hope that she didn’t loath her father that much.

As the ship slowly approached the harbor, Orys sighed, knowing that they can’t put off this, no matter how much they could try. With a final breath, he walked to the children, and placed his hands on their shoulders, rubbing them slightly and smiling down at them.

“Māzigon, emi naejot jiōragon naejot se sombāzmion.” Walking to the right side of the ship, Orys ordered the men around him to pack up their things and place them to the carts that waited for them at the harbor.

The ship docked, and the plank was placed, no turning back now. The three of them left the ship, Orys muffling his laughter when he saw Daenys’ face. It was easy to impress his niece, it looked like, but he was sure that she never had the time to look around. Maegor on the other hand was like a walking statue. Staring forward and holding his sister’s hand, but his eyes roamed the shore and the people that came to greet them.

Reaching the carts, Orys stopped, pointing to a cart when Maegor cut him off.

“We ride.” Their eyes met for a moment, before the Baratheon sighed and nodded for the guards to bring a horse. He won’t let them ride alone, but he didn’t want to be seen as controlling either.

Thankfully, the man brought to them the slowest animal he could find, and Orys was left alone when Maegor helped his sister into the saddle and followed after her. He had to blink before he realized what happened, and sent a smile to the boy, who just turned away.

Great, he hates me again, Orys thought as he got into his saddle, and watched as the guards formed a circle around them and their walk began.

* * *

Aenys watched as the guards entered, his uncle riding at the front, a smile plastered on his face. He was curious to see why was he so happy, as each time he returned, he would stay in some tavern or brothel for a week before he came to the castle.

He turned to see his aunt, who looked hollow and gaunt, her eyes lifeless. She was a walking corpse, not that Aenys has seen any, but he knew that her pain was greater, and that she hoped to see her children. One way or another.

Feeling his mother’s hand on his shoulder, Aenys looked up, his mother having worry and hope in her eyes, her other hand resting on Visenya’s back, while his father was on his aunt’s other side, his eyes burning as he watched Orys.

“Sisters, nephew and brother! It is good to see you all, I have a surprise for you.” Orys spoke, glancing back when he felt a hand on his leg. Looking down he saw Daenys as she peeked out for behind his leg. “I think Visenya will want a few moments alone.” Orys added, stepping aside.

Maegor wasn’t paying any attention to the men around them as they entered the courtyard, instead he focused on his sister. When the horses stopped he helped her out of the saddle and walked to his uncle, not wanting to see his father just yet. Hearing the man talk about his mother like she was alive started to get on his nerves, but then he stepped away, and Maegor saw her.

Time seemed to stop as mother and her children looked eyes, all noise stopped and wind stopped blowing when Visenya saw her daughter and son.

They had grown up, Maegor’s hair longer then she could remember, and her little girl was now standing on her own. A step followed the next one as she walked towards them, her legs buckling under her weight when her son yelled the words she had been yearning to hear for so long.

“Muña!” Maegor yelled as soon as their mother started walking, grabbing her sister’s hand the boy ran for his mother, meeting her midway, knocking them over, but neither of them cared. He heard his uncles booming laughter, the cheers of the men around them, and the voices of his aunt and brother, but the voice his heart wanted to hear was his mother’s.

“Ñuha nēdenka byka zaldrīzoti.” Visenya voice was lighter than a breeze, but both understood it enough. Kissing their heads, the eldest sister moved her hands around her children’s faces, her tears falling but she didn’t care who saw them. Her children were home, they were alive and well, and this was the only thing that mattered to her.

“Muña, īlon, ao gīmigon…” Maegor tried to tell her, but his mother just kissed his head, her thumb tracing her cheek and her smile warming his heart. Turning to face his sister, their mother pulled them closer, holding both of them tightly, not wanting to let go of them.

The other’s slowly arrived, Maegor looking up when his brother and aunt stepped closer, his brother looking like he wanted to apologize, but for what Maegor had no idea. His mother looked up too, and their aunt and brother joined the hug, Daenys slowly moving away from, not yet trusting the two. His uncle stopped behind them, but he didn’t care. His mother was alive, and his sister was safe.

The last shadow joined them, Maegor dreading the voice as it rang through the air.

“Son, daughter, welcome home.”

Daenys moved her head, her eyes meeting with their father’s. Maegor wanted to laugh, there was no way his sister understood what the man just said, and as to prove him right his sister spoke.

“You a whore?”

The silence and laughter that followed her words will echo in everyone’s mind for a long time.


End file.
